A la vie, à la mort
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Voici ma version de ce qu'il pourrait se passer après le final de la saison 6 de Castle. Des larmes, de la tristesse, de la joie, de l'amour ... Mais surtout une enquête, de l'intrigue et du Caskett
1. Deux âmes s'éteignent

Chapitre 1 : Deux âmes éteintes

_**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Castle. Pour cette histoire, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer au final de la saison 6. Que se passe-t-il après que Kate trouve la voiture de Rick en flammes ? Réponse dans cette fanfic'. Bonne lecture ! **_

Katherine Houghton Beckett était là, vêtue de la robe de mariée de sa mère, au bord de la route … au bord de la route de sa vie.

Anéantie, dévastée et détruite, son cœur battait à une allure telle, qu'elle croyait son heure arrivée. De toute façon, à quoi bon continuer ? A quoi bon vivre ? Elle avait perdu le plus grand amour de sa vie. Son cœur ne repartirait en aucun cas. Ce petit organe qu'elle avait tant protégé, elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir mais aujourd'hui, il se refermait à jamais.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle regardait le dramatique spectacle qui se peignait devant elle : la voiture de son futur mari en flammes. Le flic qui sommeillait en elle, ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'un tel accident et que de telles flammes ne laisseraient aucune chance à son homme. Elle avait perdu sa moitié, elle en était sûre. Mais comment pouvait-il la quitter alors qu'il lui avait fait cette promesse ? Always.

Toutes les images de sa vie ou plutôt celles depuis sa rencontre avec son écrivain défilaient devant ses yeux. Certes, elle n'était pas morte mais des images embuaient son esprit. En effet, elle n'était peut-être pas morte physiquement ou cliniquement parlant mais intérieurement, elle était éteinte.

Les clichés de sa vie … de leur vie lui revenaient en tête. Il est vrai que leur première rencontre n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs mais elle devait l'avouer, l'apparition de Richard Castle à ses côtés, avait égaillé sa vie. Avant l'arrivée de son écrivain, elle était cette femme, que dire, cette détective sans âme. Effectivement, femme était un bien grand mot : les cheveux coupés courts et le style garçon manqué faisaient sa personnalité. Néanmoins, l'entrée de cet homme-enfant dans sa vie l'avait transformée en cette femme forte et séduisante. Au fur et à mesure de sa collaboration avec l'écrivain, elle s'était métamorphosée en cette partenaire prévenante et en la muse d'un seul et même écrivain. Au début, elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui mais progressivement, une certaine attirance était née. Attirance rapidement remplacée par un amour incontrôlable et inconditionnel. Elle connaissait les sentiments de Rick, son amour absolu pour elle, mais de son côté, c'était plus complexe. Elle aimait Rick, c'était une évidence. Toutefois, son hésitation sur une possible relation avec son co-équipier l'avait fait résister aux charmes de ce dernier. D'autant plus qu'elle avait eu peur … pas de tomber amoureuse car c'était déjà chose faite mais … peur de perdre pieds car il la connaissait mieux que quiconque … peur de l'aimer … peur de le perdre tout simplement.

Oui, une crainte de perdre l'être aimé comme elle avait perdu sa mère et le capitaine Montgomery, devenu un deuxième père pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, ses craintes s'étaient confirmées, elle avait perdu son homme. Cependant, si à ce moment précis, elle pleurait son âme sœur, c'est qu'elle avait succombé. Même si la raison de ses aveux était qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, elle avait ouvert les yeux et surtout son cœur. Richard était l'homme sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer, l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Sans plus attendre, le soir de cette même journée pluvieuse et orageuse, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Si en premier lieu, elle avait craint de l'avoir perdu, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble l'avait rassuré. Faire l'amour avec Rick fut une révélation fusionnant corps et âmes avec une telle passion avait été magique. Devinant ses attentes les plus intimes, il avait réussi à la rendre accro.

Leur histoire évoluant et grandissant, ils avaient passé un an ensemble, à s'aimer. Même si les premiers mois furent rythmés par une relation secrète, ils avaient été démasqués. D'autres épreuves comme l'arrestation de Castle ou le kidnapping d'Alexis étaient venues bouleverser leur quotidien mais au final, leur couple n'était sorti que plus fort.

Et enfin, il y avait eu cette proposition de poste à Washington DC. Cette annonce ou plutôt cette découverte avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Elle avait été effrayée de le perdre mais à son habitude, il l'avait rassuré en la demandant en mariage. La réponse n'avait pas été compliquée même si elle acceptait le poste : c'était un grand oui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent encore de nombreuses péripéties entre Washington et son retour au 12th pendant une année durant. Et pour finir, le pourquoi du comment de leurs présences au Hampton en ce jour si particulier : leur mariage. Au du moins, les prémices de leur mariage car c'était maintenant terminé.

Elle en était sûr, elle ne se relèverait jamais de cette épreuve. Elle avait réussi à surmonter l'affaire de sa mère grâce à Rick mais là, c'était lui qu'elle perdait. Il l'avait poussé à rouvrir le dossier de sa mère, à trouver son commanditaire et enfin, il y a peu, à arrêter le responsable du meurtre de sa maman. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il faudrait qu'elle remonte la pente seule, sans cet homme amoureux, dévoué et unique à ses côtés.

D'un seul coup Kate s'effondra au sol, les deux genoux en avant. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Les secours ainsi que la police avaient tenté de la relever mais elle se débattait violement. Elle était dans sa bulle, pleurant, criant … elle était seule et elle n'entendait plus le monde qui l'entourait.

A ce même moment, Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent sur place. Pas besoin de mots ou d'explications, ils avaient compris. Cette image désormais gravée à jamais dans leurs esprits était insoutenable. Détournant leurs regard, la vision qui s'offrait maintenant à eux, les choqua et les marquerait surement à vie : Beckett en robe de mariée, détruite, agenouillée à même le bitume, pleurant l'amour de sa vie.

Si Beckett n'allait pas bien du tout, de leurs côtés, le coup était aussi difficile à encaisser. Beckett avait peut-être perdu son écrivain, son partenaire, son fiancé mais eux ils avaient perdu un collègue, un ami, un membre de la famille.

Les deux bros se regardèrent et soufflèrent comme si ce simple geste pouvait évacuer leurs sentiments et leurs émotions.

-Ca va être très dur, mais il va falloir qu'on bouge … pour lui dit Ryan la voix tremblante et les yeux humides.

Voyant son partenaire si touché et affecté, Esposito le prit dans ses bras. Les accolades étaient plutôt rares entre ces deux, mais là, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Esposito ne le montrait peut-être pas mais cette disparition l'attristait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

-Je m'occupe de Beckett, toi, tu vas faire un point avec la police locale. Je veux tout savoir sur cet accident déclara Esposito avec un timbre étranglé par le chagrin.

Esposito s'approcha de sa supérieure qui aujourd'hui n'était pas considérée comme telle mais plutôt comme son amie, sa sœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, délicatement pour ne pas la braquer et pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il savait que cela allait être délicat car Rick était le seul à pouvoir la réconforter. Mais à cet instant, c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle. Doucement, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. La réaction de Kate ne se fit pas attendre, elle se débâtit violemment : Esposito reçu de nombreux coups, dans le visage, dans les côtes.

-Chut … Kate, c'est moi, Javier. Calme-toi susurra-t-il en caressant son dos.

Kate se retourna enfin vers lui et ne tenta plus de le faire éloigner.

-Kate, je sais ce que tu ressens mais il va falloir t'éloigner de lui. C'est dangereux, la voiture risque d'exploser. Lève-toi, s'il te plait.

Elle le fixait encore, ne disant pas un mot.

De son côté, il attendait qu'elle vienne à lui mais cela s'annonçait plus complexe Rick n'étant plus parmi eux, il se devait de la protéger.

-Kate, je t'en supplie … _il réfléchit un instant aux paroles qui la ferait bouger … _Rick ne voudrait pas te voir te morfondre sur son sort. De là-haut, _dit-il en montrant le ciel_, il voudrait voir cette femme forte et à la fois tendre, qu'il aimait en toi.

Kate le fixa et sanglota en s'agrippant au cou et aux bras d'Esposito. Doucement, il l'a pris dans ses bras, et la guida vers l'ambulance. Les secours ainsi qu'Esposito tentaient de la faire parler mais en vain. Elle était dans un mutisme profond, contre coup du choc.

Les secours attendaient que les pompiers terminent leur travail mais tous savaient que c'était trop tard. Personne ne pouvait survivre à de telles flammes Rick devait être mort et en plus, la souffrance avait dû faire partie des dernières minutes de sa vie.

Un peu plus loin, caché en haut d'une bute, un homme observait la scène qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. A l'aide de ses jumelles, il observait le moindre geste des proches de Castle. Souriant à s'en défaire la mâchoire, il appréciait la scène. Il était fier de lui, et surtout fier de son acte. Il avait réussi à bouleverser la vie de Rick, bien sûr, mais aussi celle des personnes qui tenaient à lui. Voyant sa fiancée, Katherine Beckett dans un tel état était jouissif. Cette femme qu'il croyait si forte et sûre d'elle, était anéantie par la mort de son amant. Il était maintenant sûr qu'elle ne se relèverait pas de la mort de son homme. Une certaine lueur naquit dans ses yeux, celle d'une pensée lugubre : le suicide du détective Beckett. Sa joie reprit de plus belle, à la vision de Javier Esposito et Kévin Ryan, s'afférant à la tâche afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et surtout venir en aide à leur supérieure. Une seule pointe de déception était à signaler, c'était l'absence de la légiste, Lanie Parish, de la fille de Castle, Alexis ainsi que sa mère, Martha.

Pendant ce temps, Ryan était partie à la pêche aux informations.

-Bonjour. Détective Kevin Ryan, NYPD et ami de la victime. Je crois que l'on déjà eu affaire ensemble ? demanda Ryan en serrant la main de la personne se trouvant en face de lui.

-Bonjour détective, Chef Brady, police des Hampton. Oui, en effet. Pendant l'affaire de trafic de drogue qui avait conduit à trouver un mort dans la piscine de Monsieur Castle.

-Tout à fait, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer même si j'aurais préféré faire votre rencontre dans d'autres circonstances avoua le jeune irlandais.

-Moi de même détective.

-Je peux savoir, ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-A la vue des premiers éléments que nous avons. Nous penchons pour une sortie de route dit le chef Brady en montrant les traces de roue se dirigeant vers le fossé.

Ryan s'approcha des traces en s'accroupissant.

-Des témoins ?

-Non. C'est un de mes collègues qui passait qui a vu l'accident.

-Une sortie de route … une sortie de route répétait Kévin.

-Vous avez des doutes ? Le questionna le chef Brady.

-Oui. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange. Il fait beau, la route est sèche, en parfaite état et en plus en ligne droite. Rick est … _il se reprit … _était un bon conducteur et il avait voiture quasi neuve et qui plus est de marque allemande.

-Vous pensez à un meurtre ? Le dévisagea le chef de la police locale.

-Avant d'émettre de telle hypothèse, on va remonter un peu la route dit Ryan en se dirigeant plus haut vers la route.

Le chef Brady ainsi que Ryan remontèrent la route à la recherche d'éventuelle traces et débris.

-Là ! cria Ryan afin de faire venir son nouveau collègue.

Le chef Brady courut en direction du détective.

-Vous voyez les débris ici et là, ils ne peuvent pas provenir de la voiture de Castle. Ça veut dire que Castle n'était pas seul sur cette route. On va les ramasser annonça Ryan en mettant sous plastique quelques débris.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ces débris peuvent provenir d'un accident antérieur ? Se risqua le jeune chef.

-Vous voulez vraiment me contredire ! s'emporta Ryan.

-Non, c'est juste que … je ne veux en aucun cas vous offusquez mais je connais les relations que toute votre équipe entretenait avec Monsieur Castle. Et vous devez l'avouer, vos sens et votre intuition peuvent être un peu chamboulés expliqua le chef Brady.

Ryan l'observa un instant, en réfléchissant aux paroles de ce jeune policier.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis emballé. Vous avez raison, mes liens avec Castle brouillent mon esprit. En attendant, faites venir vos collègues pour ramasser les débris restants. Quant à nous, nous allons vérifier … ou non ma théorie.

-Comment ? L'interrogea le jeune policier.

-Vous verrez se contenta de répondre l'irlandais.

Le chef Brady fit signe à ses collègues de venir. Ces derniers avisés, ils exécutèrent les ordres qu'avait donnés Ryan.

De son côté, l'irlandais s'approcha de la voiture de Rick en flammes et ce qu'il vit, le cloua sur place. Les yeux humides, le cœur serré, il n'en revenait pas. Comment cela pouvait-être possible ?

Il en était certain, sa théorie était confirmée.

-Castle a été victime d'un meurtre affirma-t-il.

-Pardon ? Comment ? Bafouilla Brady.

-Oui, vous m'avez bien compris. Vous voyez tout le côté gauche de la voiture de Castle a été enfoncé, et en plus, il y a des rayures. Preuve que quelqu'un l'a fait quitter volontairement la route.

Le chef Brady, de son côté n'en revenait pas non plus. D'une, il avait loupé ça et de deux, il était stupéfait que Castle est pu être victime d'un homicide. Cet homme qu'il connaissait comme un père, un fils et un homme aimant ne pouvait pas attirer une telle colère.

Ryan jeta un coup d'œil à Esposito qui était encore aux côtés de Beckett et lui fit signe de venir.

-Kate, je vais voir Ryan. Je reviens expliqua Javier de la voix la plus rassurante qu'il put. Mais comme depuis 20 minutes, Kate resta dans son silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bro ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea le latino.

Ryan ne put retenir ses larmes et s'effondra dans les bras de son collègue. La pression était trop forte.

-Bro, parle. Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Esposito.

-Castle … il … a … été victime d'un meurtre.

-Non, tu déconne Ryan. Ce n'est pas possible, tu es sûr.

-Oui Javier. Il y a des débris sur la route et le côté gauche de la voiture de Castle est enfoncé.

Esposito tentait de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Il était en colère. D'une, il avait perdu un ami et maintenant, on découvrait que celui-ci avait été tué. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, sur eux.

-Comment … comment on va faire pour dire ça à Beckett ? Elle ne va jamais s'en remettre. La journée où elle devait se marier, la journée sensée être le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle perd son futur mari. Et en plus, il va falloir lui expliquer que Castle a été tué.

-Je ne sais pas Javier, je ne sais pas.

Tous les deux restèrent un instant, sans un mot, sans une parole l'un pour l'autre, plongés dans leurs pensées quand un policier s'approcha d'eux.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous n'avons pas contacté les proches de la famille à part Mademoiselle Beckett. Nous voulions, vous laissez cette tâche. Vous êtes amis donc … laissa en suspens le policier.

-Oh merde on a complètement oublié jura Esposito. _Il avait honte d'avoir oublié une telle chose._ On va s'en occuper de suite.

Sa phrase à peine achevée, il vit Martha, Alexis et Lanie descendre d'une voiture.

Face à l'attente interminable et du fait qu'elles n'avaient de nouvelles de personnes, elles avaient décidé de se rendre sur place le chauffeur de Kate leur indiquant la destination. Elles avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment et le tableau désastreux dépeint devant leurs yeux ne faisait que confirmer leurs craintes.

-Papa !

-Richard !

-Non !

-Je t'aime !

Des cris, des hurlements, des larmes … un brouhaha incessant retentissait au bord de cette route.

Alexis courut immédiatement vers la voiture de son père mais Ryan la stoppa dans son élan.

-Alexis ! Non. C'est trop dangereux, la voiture risque … _il décida de ne pas finir sa phrase pour ne pas aggraver la situation qui était déjà terrible. _

-Ryan gémit la jeune femme. Comment vais-je vivre son mon père ? Comment ?

Ryan n'avait pas de réponse face au désarroi d'Alexis en guise de réconfort, il la serra au plus près de lui. Il voulait qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Martha quant à elle était sous le choc. Depuis le début de la collaboration de son fil avec Katherine, elle avait craint de le retrouver mort avec une balle dans le corps mais un accident, jamais.

Ryan ramena Alexis aux côtés de sa grand-mère tandis que Lanie pleurait dans les bras de Javier.

-Je vais chercher Beckett et je reviens vous expliquer la situation déclara Ryan.

-Ça va Katherine ? demanda Martha.

Voyant que Beckett ne parlait pas, Esposito répondit à sa place.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous mais depuis qu'elle a vu la voiture de Rick, elle ne parle plus. J'ai demandé aux secours et apparemment cela peut arriver après un grand choc émotionnel.

Martha acquiesça et enserra les épaules de Kate alors qu'Alexis était maintenant auprès de Lanie et Esposito.

Ryan prit une profonde inspiration car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était difficile à entendre. Il avait en face de lui, une vraie famille, sa famille, leur famille.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai quelque chose de pénible à vous annoncer dit-il la voix nouée.

L'assemblée devant lui, l'observait, se demandant bien comment cette journée pouvait être encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Rick … _Il ne put finir sa phrase. _

Les pompiers criaient et une agitation était en train de naitre autour de la voiture calcinée. Ryan et Esposito firent signes aux femmes de ne pas bouger et se dirigèrent donc vers les combattants du feu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Esposito.

_**Fini pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous viendrez lire la suite. J'attends vos premières impressions sur l'histoire et sur l'écrit. Merci et à la prochaine. **_

_**NB : Pour mes lecteurs habituels … oui, je sais je suis méchante de terminer le chapitre là mais c'est pour le suspens. **_


	2. Survivre ou mourir

Chapitre 2 : Survivre ou mourir

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes encore présents pour me suivre dans cette fanfic'. Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! **_

_**lille 76 : Toujours présente ça fait plaisir. Je te rappelle que Kate est profondément choquée. Elle n'a plus son instinct de flic qui l'aurait bien sûr emmenée à vérifier si Rick est ou était dans la voiture. Alors oui, c'était une volonté de ma part lol Bises.**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaise. **_

[-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Esposito.]

-Il n'y a pas de corps à l'intérieur du véhicule ! Dévoila brutalement un pompier sans même prêter attention au choc que pouvait engendrer une telle révélation.

-C'est impossible … comment cela est possible ? demanda le latino.

-Je ne sais pas mais je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur de cette voiture.

Les gars retournèrent en direction des femmes, pour leur apprendre les deux nouvelles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquièrent les 3 femmes en même temps alors que Kate ne parlait toujours pas.

-Je sais que c'est un jour … horrible pour nous tous mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Il va falloir faire preuve de courage et d'entre-aide. _Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lancer tout, d'un seul cou, sans détour, sans fioriture._

-Rick n'est pas dans la voiture et il n'a pas eu un accident, il a été victime d'une tentative d'homicide.

A l'écoute des dernières phrases de son collègue, Kate reçut comme un électrochoc en plein cœur, comme si elle revenait d'entre les morts : la même impression ressentie après son arrêt cardiaque dû à la balle qu'elle avait reçu aux funérailles du Capitaine Montgomery.

La belle brune se rua donc vers la voiture, voulant vérifier par elle-même les dires de Ryan.

-Kate, reviens ! Hurla l'irlandais.

-Il n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas dans la voiture s'écria-t-elle des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, stupéfait. D'une, elle avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et de deux, ils étaient désormais sûr que Rick n'était pas dans sa citadine.

Martha et Alexis n'en revenaient toujours pas. Fallait-il se réjouir ? Fallait-il craindre pour la vie de Rick ? Elles étaient perdues dans un flot de questions sans réponses.

-S'il n'est pas là, il est où ? Questionna la jeune rousse.

-On ne sait pas encore Alexis mais on va tout faire pour le retrouver. Tu peux nous faire confiance précisa inutilement Javier.

-Il faut qu'on le cherche s'exclama Kate en revenant près de sa famille. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut le retrouver se répéta la jeune femme.

Le chef Brady et ses collègues s'étaient approchés pour les aider à lancer l'opération.

-On met en place les recherches, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous dit-il en désignant le capot d'une voiture avec une carte déposée dessus.

Les gars acquiescèrent tandis que Kate s'approcha de Martha et Alexis.

-Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'y aille, il faut que je le retrouve. C'est mon devoir.

-Je comprends dit Alexis en prenant Kate dans ses bras.

_Martha, toujours aussi compréhensive, l'a pris également dans ses bras en guise de réponse._ Pas de problème Katherine mais enlève ta robe, tu seras plus à l'aise.

-Pas le temps et c'est pas grave. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Allez les gars, Chef Brady, on y va ordonna Beckett qui avait repris son masque de lieutenant.

A ce moment-là, elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif qu'elle se devait d'atteindre, retrouver Rick, son amour.

Un plan de la région, posé sur le capot d'une voiture. La police, ainsi que Beckett, Ryan et Esposito étaient à l'écoute pour savoir comment ils allaient procéder afin de retrouver Castle.

-Nous savons que M. Castle ne doit pas se trouver très loin à la vue du temps qui s'est écoulé entre l'accident et notre arrivée.

-Un rayon de 10km devrait suffire dit Beckett.

-Elle a raison, nous allons faire des groupes de deux afin de ratisser tous les alentours confirma Esposito.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure; leurs instincts de flics plus aiguisés que ceux de la police locale, ils prirent les commandes de l'opération.

-C'est parti alors s'exclama le chef Brady.

Tous les hommes sur place se mirent en binôme : Ryan et Esposito, Beckett et le chef Brady.

Le binôme Beckett, Chef Brady ne fut pas le plus productif. Robe de mariée oblige et émotions intenses n'aidaient pas réellement la jolie brune.

-On ne le retrouvera jamais gémit Kate.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous entendre dire ça. M. Castle a confiance en vous et moi aussi j'ai confiance en vous, donc on va le retrouver affirma-t-il.

-Merci.

Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait quasiment nuit et les recherches étaient toujours infructueuses.

-On doit rentrer, la nuit arrive dit le chef Brady.

-Non, on ne peut pas rétorqua Beckett.

-Mademoiselle Beckett, soyez raisonnable, vous savez tout comme moi que l'on ne le retrouvera pas dans la nuit.

Kate se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le chef Brady, toujours aussi gauche, ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais il finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

Délicatement, ils reprirent la direction des voitures où tout le monde les attendait.

-Désolé chef mais rien de notre côtés informèrent les policiers des Hampton.

-Nous n'ont plus précisèrent les bros.

-Chef Brady, les gars on vous laisse. Nous on ramène Kate à la maison déclara Ryan.

Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était pesant. Personne n'osait parler, craignant de raviver la tristesse de chacun.

A peine le véhicule stationné devant la maison de Rick, Kate se rua à l'intérieur sans même adresser un regard aux personnes présentes. Lanie eut le réflexe de la suivre mais Javier lui saisit la main.

-Elle a besoin d'être seule.

-Une piste ? Questionna Alexis.

-Non, pas pour l'instant dit Ryan avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Jenny, Ryan, Lanie, Esposito, Jim, Martha et Alexis restèrent muets pendant qu'ils mangeaient ou plutôt grignotaient. Toute cette histoire avait eu raison de leurs estomacs.

Jim, Martha et Alexis étaient encore dans la cuisine alors que les deux autres couples avaient pris congé.

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Jim.

-J'ai confiance en mon père et en Kate, donc je sais qu'on va le retrouver dit la jeune rousse.

-C'est gentil Alexis mais je ne sais pas si Kathy, sera d'une grande aide et d'un grand professionnalisme avoua Jim à contre cœur.

-Ne dites pas ça, Jim. Katherine est profondément touchée par cette affaire mais elle fera tout pour retrouver mon fils.

-J'espère juste qu'elle ne retombera pas dans ses vieux démons.

-Nous serons là pour elle et vu l'amour qu'ils se portent tous les deux, ils ne peuvent que se retrouver déclara Martha.

-Kathy a de la chance d'avoir trouvé une famille comme vous. Vous avez perdu un fils, un père et c'est vous qui l'aidait s'émut Jim.

-C'est normal Jim. Et vous aussi vous faites partie de la famille.

-Merci dit-il en les serrant toutes les deux contre lui. La journée de demain, va être longue nous devrions aller nous coucher.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et regagnèrent leurs chambres.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Alexis n'avait pas le courage de dormir seule. Elle frappa à la porte de sa grand-mère et entra sans même attendre la réponse. Elle trouva cette dernière en pleure devant une photo de Rick et Kate dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Ca va aller, grand-mère. On va retrouver papa et tout recommencera comme avant.

-Tu es bien la digne fille de ton père sourit Martha en séchant ses larmes.

-Et oui que veux-tu ironisa Alexis.

-Grand-mère, je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie, approche-toi.

C'est ainsi que les deux rousses s'endormirent blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Au même moment, dans la chambre à côté.

-Ca va Kevin s'enquit Jenny voyant la mine défaite de son mari.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas.

-Kévin, regarde-moi dit-elle en attrapant le visage de son mari. Je sais que vous formez une équipe formidable et que vous allez tout faire pour le retrouver. J'ai confiance en toi … en vous confia-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci chérie. Mais j'ai peur. Voir Beckett dans une telle peine devant la disparation de Castle m'a fait réfléchir et je ne voudrais en aucun cas te faire vivre ça.

-Kévin arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Calme-toi et repose-toi. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime mais … Beckett ne se remettra jamais de la perte de Rick. C'est le seul homme qu'elle n'a jamais aimé, et c'est celui qui l'a aidé à trouver le meurtrier de sa mère. Grâce à lui, on a retrouvé notre Kate souriante et heureuse.

Face aux évidences que son mari venait de lui énoncer, Jenny ne préféra pas répondre. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Kévin et tous deux regagnèrent les bras de Morphée.

Encore dans une chambre, c'était un autre couple qui discutait. Cette soirée chargée en émotions était propice aux confidences et aux doutes.

-Je ne sais pas si Kate va pouvoir remonter la pente si on ne retrouve pas Rick dit Lanie.

-Moi, non plus. Mais crois-moi, on fera tout pour le retrouver. Je ne permettrais à personne de faire du mal à Beckett et à Castle grinça Esposito.

-Je sais Javier. Mais regarde, elle n'est même pas descendue manger et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait.

-Va la voir.

-Pardon ? Tu es sûr ? demanda Lanie contre le torse de Javier.

-Tu en meurs d'envie et moi aussi. Mais là, tu es la seule à pouvoir lui parler donc vas-y.

Un rapide baiser et Lanie se mit en direction de la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

Pendant ce temps, Kate était dans le bureau de Rick blottie contre l'oreiller de celui-ci. Elle n'arrivait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui et pour le sentir auprès d'elle, elle avait choisi d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller de son homme. A travers ce geste, elle pouvait sentir son odeur et le sentir dans son cœur. Dans cet instant difficile, elle aurait souhaité le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire encore une fois, à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle avait délaissé leur chambre préférant le bureau de son fiancé afin d'être au plus près de lui.

De son côté, Lanie s'arrêta devant la chambre de Rick et Kate. Elle frappa à la porte mais celle-ci était ouverte. Elle passa la tête et ne vit pas Kate. Son cœur rata un mouvement, craignant que sa meilleure amie ait fait une bêtise, une énorme bêtise. Mais c'était sans compter sur son œil aiguisé qui avait remarqué qu'il manquait un oreiller. Sûrement celui de Castle pensa-t-elle. Elle réfléchit un instant et se dirigea machinalement vers le bureau de l'écrivain. Elle frappa à la porte mais pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Kate sur la chaise de bureau de Rick, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. La photo aurait été tendre si elle n'était pas entachée par la disparation de Rick.

-Kate, ça va ? demanda maladroitement Lanie. En effet question stupide. Comment ça pouvait aller ? Et elle ne fut pas surprise de recevoir les foudres de son amie.

-Lanie, comment veux-tu que ça aille ! J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie, celui que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai s'énerva la brunette.

-Je suis désolée Kate. Mes mots sont maladroits mais je veux t'aider. Et d'ailleurs, je t'interdis de dire que tu as perdu Rick, pour l'instant on n'en sait rien. Tu veux parler ?

-Non, Lanie c'est moi, je suis désolée. Tu viens m'aider et moi je te renvois bouler. Excuse-moi.

-Allez, laisse tomber. Confortable cet oreiller ? Tenta la métisse afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui sourit Kate. C'est celui de Rick. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi.

-Je m'en doutais ma belle.

-Tu sais Lanie avant Rick, je n'avais jamais aimé, je m'en rends compte depuis ces deux dernières années que j'ai passé avec lui. Il est vraiment l'homme qu'il me faut, il sait me faire rire, me réconforter, m'aimer et me le prouver.

-Et oui Kate, tu as trouvé ton âme sœur.

-Merci Lanie. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai sauté le pas avec lui.

-De rien, c'est normal. Et en plus, voir ton magnifique sourire n'a pas de prix.

-Tu sais, il me manque… j'ai peur de le perdre. Quand je suis fatiguée, malade, stressée ou juste pensante, il est là. Il me serre dans ses bras, je me blottis contre son torse et il m'embrasse. Et à ces instants précis, je me sens bien.

Lanie était sur le sofa du bureau de Castle quand elle eut cette idée farfelue.

-Allez viens sweetie dit Lanie en tapotant le sofa. Je vais faire l'intérim de Rick.

-Lanie, je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu n'es pas aussi virile et réconfortant.

-C'est pas grave viens ici insista Lanie en imitant la voix de Castle.

Kate céda à sa meilleure amie et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

-J'ai peut-être moins de force que lui mais sache que je t'aime autant que lui.

Déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, elles furent accueillies dans le monde des songes.

Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures qu'Esposito attendait le retour de sa douce. Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se tramait. Face à la chambre vide de Rick et Kate, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'écrivain. Et là, la vue que lui offraient les deux femmes de sa vie le fit sourire : sa petite-amie ainsi que sa sœur de cœur dormaient l'une contre l'autre.

(...)

La villa était encore calme quand un bruit effroyable cassa le silence apaisant de cette maison.

-Et merde ! jura la jeune femme.

Tout le monde se précipita dans la cuisine et ils découvrirent la raison de ce vacarme.

-Ca va ma chérie ? S'enquit Jim.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Et désolé pour le bruit, j'ai fait tomber ma tasse s'excusa Beckett en faisant la moue.

-C'est rien. De toute façon, il est l'heure. On se prépare et on y va dit Esposito.

-Un petit café pour tout le monde avant ? demanda Kate qui avait retrouvé un peu le sourire après sa discussion avec son amie.

-Excellente idée répondirent en cœur la nouvelle famille.

(…)

Trois quart d'heures après, toute l'équipe ainsi que la police locale faisait un débriefe.

-Cette nuit, j'ai réfléchit dit le chef Brady. Etant donné que la zone à ratisser est très grande et difficile d'accès, j'ai demandé un hélicoptère ainsi qu'une caméra thermique pour nous aider.

-Bonne idée chef Brady ! s'exclama Beckett avec enthousiasme.

Le chef de la police lança donc ses gars ainsi que Ryan sur le terrain.

-Détective Beckett, Esposito vous m'accompagnez dit-il en désignant l'hélicoptère qui venait de se poser.

-On y va répondirent en cœur Esposito et Beckett.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. C'est donc par téléphone qu'Esposito demanda où en était les gars au sol.

-Ryan, vous en êtes où ? demanda Esposito.

-Toujours rien et vous ?

-Rien, je …

Il ne finit par sa phrase que Kate hurla.

-Là, il y a quelque chose !

-Esposito, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ryan soudain inquiet à l'écoute des hurlements de Beckett.

-On a quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si c'est Castle. On va essayer de se poser, je te rappelle.

-Tu crois qu'il est vivant ? Demanda Kate à contre cœur.

-Kate, ce connard n'aurait pas fait tous ses efforts pour tuer Castle. Alors si c'est lui, je peux te garantir qu'il est vivant. Il t'aime trop pour te laisser.

-Excusez-moi dit le pilote. Mais l'endroit est difficile d'accès. Je vais donc vous poser sur cette ancienne autoroute, elle est fermée et elle se trouve qu'à quelques mètres du point de chaleur.

-Pas de problème répondit le chef Brady.

L'hélicoptère se posa donc sur cette autoroute désaffectée et tous se ruèrent vers la source de chaleur, près d'une ancienne station-service. Les trois co-équipiers courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient mais Kate fut la première à arriver. Le cœur de Kate battait à tous allures tant elle espérait que ce soit Rick mais l'image de ce corps meurtrie l'a fit vomir.

S'approchant plus près de lui, elle était sûre, c'était Rick, son homme.

-Rick ! hurla-t-elle en dirigeant vers lui.

-Kate souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

Elle se jeta sur lui, pleurant en voyant qu'il était vivant.

-Il est vivant cria-t-elle. Oh, mon cœur, tu es en vie dit-elle en caressant le visage tuméfié de son fiancé.

-Oui … Kate … notre … _il toussa …_ promesse … Always souffla-t-il tant bien que mal, sa fatigue et sa douleur ne l'aidant guère.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent après elle, heureux de voir Castle vivant, certes dans un mauvais état mais vivant.

Le chef Brady appela les secours afin qu'ils récupèrent Rick par hélicoptère pour lui administrer les premier soins car il souffrait d'une importante déshydratation ainsi que de multiples contusions.

-Rick, je t'aime dit-elle en embrassant son fiancé.

-Moi aussi Kate gémit-il de douleur.

Il pleurait de douleur mais aussi de soulagement il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Mais là, la voir à ses côtés le comblait de bonheur.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre sanglota-t-elle allongé contre le corps de son fiancé.

-Jamais. Jamais Kate. Je t'aime souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi mon amour.

Une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue, elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus le quitter.

Esposito avait entre-temps appelé Ryan ainsi que la famille de Castle afin de les faire venir à la clinique des Hampton où allait être transférer l'écrivain.

Kate observait son homme, elle était heureuse mais son esprit ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de l'état de ce dernier : il était tellement touché qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ni parler. Elle savait qu'un tel choc serait difficile à surmonter mais elle serait là … elle l'aiderait comme lui l'avait fait après le tir du sniper. Elle serait le phare qu'il le guiderait, la main qui l'accompagnerait, l'oreille qui l'écouterait, la femme qui l'aimerait.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et prirent Rick en charge. Kate ne quitta pas la main de Rick durant tout le trajet comme si elle craignait de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

(…)

Arrivés devant les portes du bloc opératoire, le temps des adieux avait sonné mais Rick ressentait un certains pincement au cœur. Concentrant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il pressa la main de sa douce, lui demandant silencieusement de se rapprocher. Comprenant mieux que personne son partenaire, elle accepta la requête.

-Dépêchez-vous ! M. Castle doit être soigné au plus vite, sa santé en dépend s'impatienta un soignant.

Cette remarque lui value deux regards noirs de la part de Rick et Kate, lui faisant regretter son impatience.

-Reste souffla Castle en deux flots de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes laissant une Kate bouleversée. Le voir dévoiler ses émotions et ses craintes à la vue de tous l'a renversa. Certes, elle connaissait le Richard émotif mais à cet instant, il lui offrait un spectacle digne d'une comédie dramatique. Voulant se montrer forte, elle ravala ses larmes et le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rick. Je serais toujours là. Always murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Lâchant la main de Kate, il lui faisait confiance.

Au moment où Rick passait les portes du bloc, toute l'équipe fit son apparition à la clinique.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Martha.

-Il est sacrément amoché mais il est vivant pleura Kate de joie en se blottissant dans les bras de son père.

-Ouf ! poussa Martha en prenant Alexis dans ses bras.

Toute la petite famille patientait dans la salle d'attente : Lanie pelotonnée contre Esposito, Jenny adossée au torse de Ryan, Alexis, allongée, la tête sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, Jim perdu dans ses réflexions et Kate faisant les cent pas. Un tableau familial émouvant mais entaché par l'absence de Rick.

Et cet homme, grand, fourbe était encore là … prenant du plaisir à voir la détresse de ces personnes, se masturbant l'esprit du malheur des autres. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait loupé l'arrivée de Kate et Rick par hélicoptère : un baptême en hélicoptère pour leur cadeau de mariage était une excellente idée. Il était heureux, son plan fonctionnait à merveille, sans accroches. Ils l'avaient retrouvé mais ils n'allaient pas être déçus sur son état de santé. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de s'en remettre. Il faut bien le dire, il s'était lâché sur le corps de cette merde d'écrivain, ne regrettant rien ou presque. Sa mort. Mais pour cela, il devait être patient, très patient …

(…)

-Mme Castle ? demanda un docteur qui avait fait son apparition dans la salle.

-Oui firent en cœur Kate et Martha.

Kate rougit, mal à l'aise. En effet, si elle avait été sur le point de devenir Mme Castle, pour le moment, elle n'était que Mademoiselle Beckett. Cependant la matriarche de la famille, lui lança un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était bien cette Madame Castle, épouse de son fils.

-Je ne vais rien vous cacher. M. Castle est dans un état pitoyable. Une jambe cassée, quatre côtes fêlées, un léger traumatisme crânien et de nombreuses ecchymoses. Et … _il s'interrompit ne sachant pas comment dévoiler la dernière information._

-Quoi docteur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'enquit la plus âgée des deux craignant le pire.

-Ses dix doigts sont cassés et pour tous vous dire, ce n'est pas arrivé pendant l'accident.

-Vous êtes sûr. Cela aurait pu arriver avec l'impact du choc ?

-Non, mademoiselle. Je suis catégorique. Son agresseur lui a brisé les doigts.

-Nous pouvons le voir ? Se risqua Kate.

-Oui, deux par deux. Mais sachez qu'il va dormir toute la journée. Nous avons dû lui donner de la morphine contre ses douleurs. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Bonne journée !

-Bonne journée et merci ! répondirent les deux femmes.

Le médecin repartit et les visites pour Rick débutèrent.

Esposito et Lanie furent les premiers à se rendre dans la chambre de l'écrivain. Le spectacle n'était pas joli à voir. Rick était plâtré de partout ou presque et des bandages lui couvrait le corps. Bien qu'il soit endormi, Esposito ne put s'empêcher de lui parler.

Lanie, à ses côtés, était surprise de voir la démarche de son petit-ami elle le découvrait sous un autre jour, plus doux, plus calme.

-Hey bro ! Tu sais, tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse. Mais t'amuse jamais à nous refaire ça sinon je te casse une autre jambe ! Et Beckett s'arrangera pour te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, depuis le temps qu'elle te la promet plaisanta Esposito.

-Et moi je me chargerais de cacher ton corps poursuivit Lanie sur le même ton.

-Tu serais prête à m'aider ? l'interrogea le latino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux … je ferais n'importe quoi pour les personnes que j'aime …

Esposito l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir pour laisser la place aux visiteurs suivants.

Ryan et Martha prirent place aux côtés de Castle.

-Je vous en prie Madame Rodgers, assez-vous dit l'irlandais en désignant le fauteuil près du lit.

-Merci mais s'il vous plait appelez-moi Martha.

-D'accord, Martha.

Devant le calme de la chambre, la comédienne observait le collègue de son fils, Ryan. A la manière dont il regardait son fils, elle pouvait lire sur son visage un soulagement, un certain apaisement.

-Mon fils a de la chance de vous avoir comme collègue déclara la matriarche en brisant ce moment silencieux.

-Vous savez Martha, Rick est bien plus qu'un collègue, c'est un ami … un membre de la famille. Et vous savez, c'est moi, c'est nous qui avons de la chance de l'avoir à nos côtés s'émut Kévin, en laissant perler une larme sur sa joue.

Martha se leva et prit Ryan dans ses bras : elle aimait ce jeune homme, sensible et loyal. Mais maintenant, il était temps pour eux de laisser la place aux deux impatientes qui trainaient dans le couloir.

-C'est votre tour ! S'amusa la plus âgée en direction de Kate et Alexis.

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas attendre et rentèrent dans la chambre. C'était la dernière visite car elles désiraient passer la journée et la nuit auprès de Rick elles souhaitaient être présentes à son réveil.

Kate fut la première à rentrer dans la chambre, suivit de près par Alexis. Elles s'installèrent chacune de leur côté. Alexis n'était pas bavarde mais compte tenu de la situation, c'était compréhensible. Kate admirait son homme, il était paisible malgré ce qu'il venait de subir. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de la caresser et de jouer avec la mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son visage avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se retourna vers Alexis et la lueur qu'elle vit dans les yeux de la jeune rousse la fit regretter ses gestes.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher Kate ? S'énerva Alexis.

Kate prise de court ne savait pas comment réagir. Certes, les deux femmes avaient eu quelques tensions au début de la relation entre Rick et Kate mais depuis, elles s'étaient réconciliées. Donc pourquoi Alexis réagissait comme ça ? Un baiser, c'est étrange pensa la policière. Depuis qu'Alexis avait emménagé au loft, ils agissaient comme un couple ne se privant pas de baisers et autres gestes tendres et affectueux. Mais ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, Kate préféra s'effacer.

-Désolé Alexis … j'avais besoin d'un contact avec ton père. Mais je ne pensais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec un baiser. Je comprendrais si tu veux que je parte demanda Kate en prenant la direction de la porte.

_**Alors une idée sur l'identité du « méchant » ? Sur la dispute entre Beckett et Alexis ?**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre correspond à vos attentes car pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en suis pas fière. Trop de dialogue à mon goût mais bon, vous allez me dire, il faut bien qu'ils parlent. Sur mes réflexions perso, je vous dis à la prochaine. Et pensez à poster un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre avis. Bises ! **_


	3. Prémices, Prémices

**Chapitre 3 : Prémices, prémices. **

_**Hey lecteurs ! Toujours aussi heureuse de voir que la fanfic' corresponde à vos attentes. ET que dire de vos commentaires, vous êtes trop mignon …**_

_**Guest : Bracken … c'est une idée, qui sait ? Merci pour ta review. **_

_**Castlefan : le 3XK, effectivement bcp de personnes pensent à lui mais qui sait, est-ce réellement le coupable ? Merci pour ta review et pour ton compliment sur ma connaissance des personnages. Pour une fan de Castle, cela me touche. **_

_**Lille76 : Merci bcp et oui je sais, je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Pour tes hypothèses, je dois dire que tu vois plutôt juste … **_

_**Maureen : Merci et bienvenue sur ma fic' ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_{-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher Kate ? S'énerva Alexis._

_Kate prise de court ne savait pas comment réagir. Certes, les deux femmes avaient eu quelques tensions au début de la relation entre Rick et Kate mais depuis, elles s'étaient réconciliées. Donc pourquoi Alexis réagissait comme ça ? Un baiser, c'est étrange pensa la policière. Depuis qu'Alexis avait emménagé au loft, ils agissaient comme un couple ne se privant pas de baisers et autres gestes tendres et affectueux. Mais ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, Kate préféra s'effacer. _

_-Désolé Alexis … j'avais besoin d'un contact avec ton père. Mais je ne pensais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec un baiser. Je comprendrais si tu veux que je parte demanda Kate en prenant la direction de la porte. }_

-Je ne parlais pas du baiser. Je parlais de l'amour que tu portes à mon père.

Kate eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment Alexis pouvait penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'elle pourrait arrêter d'aimer Rick ? L'amour n'est pas un vulgaire interrupteur où l'on peut appuyer sur on/off à son gré. L'amour est un mélange de sentiments profonds et intarissables.

Kate voulut lui répondre mais la jeune fille reprit son monologue.

-Personnellement, je ne suis pas ravie de te voir ici mais papa te voudrait à ses côtés, donc reste.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas !

Kate était littéralement désarçonnée certes, Alexis devait être inquiète pour son père mais pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ?

-Alexis, je vois bien que tu m'en veux. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? S'emporta la rousse. A cause de toi, tous les jours, j'ai peur de recevoir un appel ou une visite et que l'on me dise que papa est mort d'une balle perdue ou de je ne sais quoi encore. Depuis qu'il te suit, il n'a qu'une obsession te protéger au détriment même de sa vie.

Kate encaissait ces mots aiguisés, sans broncher mais la douleur était telle que chaque mot avait l'effet d'un uppercut sur son âme.

-Alexis, écoute-moi. Je peux te dire que je suis vraiment désolée, navrée mais je ne pense pas que cela apaisera ta colère à mon égard. Mais sache une chose. J'aime Rick comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant. Il est celui qui m'a fait revivre et qui m'a fait aimer et pour cela, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Concernant tes peurs de perdre ton père, elles sont partagées. Sur le terrain, j'ai toujours cette boule au ventre qui me rappelle qu'il ne devrait pas risquer sa vie pour moi. C'est pour cela que je fais tout pour le protéger ainsi que toi et Martha comme il le dit vous êtes les deux femmes de sa vie et il ne supporterait pas de vous perdre. Telle une ombre, j'assure ses arrières quoi qu'il pourrait m'arriver car l'idée même de le perdre me ravage avoua Kate.

-Trois.

-Pardon ?

-Trois … les trois femmes de sa vie. Tu en fais partie Kate. L'amour que papa te porte est sans limite. Avant toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux et si épris. J'ai compris que tu étais devenu indispensable tout comme il l'est pour toi. Et si je t'es blessée, j'en suis profondément désolée. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute si papa est dans ce lit mais le voir dans cet état a fait remonter en moi de vieux démons. Je t'aime Kate ! Pleura Alexis en serrant fort Kate.

Les deux femmes sanglotaient, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Alexis. J'ai eu si peur … si peur que tu me demandes de disparaitre de la vie de Rick.

-Jamais. Jamais. Je suis désolée, j'avais juste besoin d'extérioriser mes angoisses.

-C'est pas grave Lex, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin.

Kate déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Alexis comme Rick en avait l'habitude … pour rassurer cette jeune femme si fragile.

Alexis, touchée par cette attention et surtout émue que Kate est remarquée ce geste pourtant anodin que lui faisait son père, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

…

Alexis était maintenant endormie dans le petit canapé posté en face du lit de Rick. Kate de son côté, ne voulait et ne pouvait pas dormir, elle se devait de prendre soin de son écrivain. C'est donc en l'observant que la soirée s'écoula.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle sentit une pression sur sa main, c'était Rick qui revenait à la surface. Elle s'approcha de lui, caressant son visage tout en souriant. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans ceux de sa compagne. Heureux, ils se sourirent et passèrent tout leur amour dans leurs regards silencieux.

-Hey lover ! Chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas réveiller Alexis.

-Hey mon amour souffla-t-il, encore un peu endormi.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelle les infirmières ?

-Non. Je veux … dit-il en tentant de se relever dans son lit. Mais échec, ses blessures étaient bien trop graves.

-Reste calme. Demande-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as soif ? Tu as faim ?

-Non ! Je veux … toi … me sentir vivant … te sentir vivante.

Acceptant sans problème cette requête, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé et gémit de plaisir à ce simple petit contact. Mais de son côté, il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de se sentir vivant. Caressant les lèvres de Kate avec sa langue, il réussit à trouver sa jumelle. Il en avait besoin mais elle aussi. S'embrassant fiévreusement, leurs langues n'arrivaient plus à se défaire et les gémissements commençaient à devenir bruyants. S'écartant de ses lèvres, elle plongea dans ses yeux afin de reprendre pieds.

-Tu peux venir à côté de moi ? demanda Rick. J'ai besoin de te sentir.

Kate s'exécuta sans rechigner ce que son homme voulait, elle le faisait. De toute manière, elle aussi avait besoin de ce contact. Se blottissant contre lui, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle caressa ses épaules.

-Je t'aime Rick susurra-t-elle.

-Moi aussi dit-il en plaçant sa main sur le ventre de Kate qui était dévoilé par sa position. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes doigts s'horrifia Rick voyant ses dix doigts immobilisés.

-Ce n'est rien chéri, c'est … sûrement celui qui t'a séquestré. Mais tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

Rick se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre Kate qui le berçait pour le rassurer.

-Chut … Rick … qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je ne me rappelle pas. D'après ce que tu viens me dire, j'ai été kidnappé, c'est ça ?

A l'écoute de son homme, Kate ne put retenir ses larmes. Son homme était amnésique.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu te rappelles de moi et d'Alexis quand même demanda-t-elle ayant une crainte à l'esprit.

-Kate, je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier avec ma pumpkin sourit-il pour éteindre la crainte de sa fiancée.

-Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire …

Rick la coupa : Oui Kate … je me rappelle de toi … de ta peau … de ton grain de beauté sur le côté de hanche droite, ta cicatrice ici dit-il en posant sa main entre les seins de cette dernière.

La belle brune n'arrivait pas y croire, il avait mémorisé la moindre parcelle de son corps. Rougissant face à ce merveilleux aveu, elle décida de lui rendre l'ascenseur.

-Moi aussi … S'émut la jeune femme.

-Pardon ?

-Moi aussi, je te connais. Ta cicatrice sur le bas ton ventre à droite dit-elle en passant sa main sous la chemise d'hôpital de Rick … et ta tâche de naissance sur le bas de ta hanche droite dit-elle en caressant au même endroit.

-Je t'aime Kate souffla-t-il en l'embrassant. Mais si tu pouvais retirer ta main car je vais avoir du mal à me retenir sourit Rick.

-Ah ! Désolé rougit Kate.

-Tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est pass …

Rick fut interrompu par une tornade rousse qui l'agrippa fortement sans faire attention à Kate qui se trouvait à proximité.

-Je t'aime papa !

-Moi aussi pumpkin dit-il en grimaçant.

-Oh ! Désolé papa, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-C'est pas grave ma chérie, je suis heureux de te voir.

-Moi aussi papa, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre sanglota-t-elle.

-Allez, approche-toi, je vais te faire le bisou magique qui éloigne toutes les peurs.

Alexis s'approcha de son père et celui-ci lui donna un bisou baveux sur la joue comme quand elle était petite.

Alexis se mit à rire tout comme Rick qui grimaçait à cause de ses côtes.

-Tu as mal aux côtes ? demanda Alexis.

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un bisou magique dit-il en se retournant vers sa fiancée.

-Rick ! Râla faussement Kate.

-Quoi, tu oses refuser les volontés d'un malade ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Kate, je crois que tu es de corvée … ironisa Alexis.

-Si toute la famille est contre moi. Je me dévoue.

Glissant ses mains dans le dos de Rick, elle embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son amant pour un chaste baiser mais tous les deux furent vites emportés par leurs désirs qui s'étaient accumulés à cause de leurs peurs.

-Hey ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas seul ? Rouspéta la rousse.

-On est … désolé … bafouilla Kate.

-Maintenant, je pourrais peut-être savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda l'écrivain.

-Tu ne rappelle pas, papa ?

-Non Pumpkin mais je compte sur vous.

-Je laisse Kate te raconter tout ça dit-elle en souriant à celle-ci.

Kate lui pressa la main en guise de réponse.

La scène qui se jouait devant Rick lui réchauffait le cœur, sa fiancée et sa fille, en parfait osmose. Mais s'il s'avait ce qu'il s'était joué quelques heures auparavant …

-Tu es prêt ?

-Je ne pense pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne peux pas rester dans le brouillard.

Alexis se rallongea sur le sofa en regardant Kate et Rick s'enlacer dans le lit d'hôpital.

-J'attendais ton arrivée pour le ... _elle laissa une larme coulée en repensant à cet évènement … _mariage et c'est alors que j'ai reçu un appel de la police locale me demandant de venir les rejoindre. A ce moment-là, je commençais à avoir peur, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu ta voiture … _elle reprit une profonde respiration … _en flammes. Et là, j'ai eu mal … mais j'ai eu mal … je t'avais perdu.

Rick embrassa Kate sur la tête pour lui donner du courage de continuer.

Un petit moment de silence et Alexis s'était endormie la fatigue accumulée ses derniers jours avaient eu raison de la jeune femme.

-Et quelques heures après, pendant que les pompiers éteignaient ta voiture, ils ont découvert que tu n'étais pas dans le véhicule. Un espoir est donc revenu en moi et par la suite, une chose en entrainant une autre, on t'a cherché d'abord avec des équipes au sol et puis par voie aérienne. Et c'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvé près de cette station-service désaffectée.

-Et vous avez une piste sur la personne qui aurait pu me faire ça ?

-Non, pour le moment je ne pense pas mais d'abord, je veux que tu reposes dit-elle en le voyant bailler et lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et reprit une position confortable.

Rick voulut passer sa main sur le ventre nue de sa femme, dévoilée par son tee-shirt mais il fut stoppé par ses dix doigts cassés.

-Je ne peux même pas te toucher râla-t-il.

-Oh, Monsieur Castle je pensais que vous aviez plus d'imagination que cela dit-elle en déposant une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

C'est donc rassuré et un tant soit peu apaisé que Rick s'endormit avec sa fiancée dans les bras. Tel un nounours pour un enfant, Kate était son doudou, celui avec qui on peut tout partager, celui avec qui on peut pleurer, celui qui nous rassure quand on a peur, celui qui ne nous abandonnera jamais.

Les tranquillisants et les antidouleurs ayant réussi à faire passer Rick dans le monde des songes, Kate se dégagea de ses bras et sortit faire un tour.

S'étirant comme un félin, elle prit un café un café au distributeur et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait jour, le soleil brillait déjà mais la jeune femme grimaça ce café était vraiment immonde. Plongé dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas le docteur de Castle.

-Madame Castle, votre mari va bien ? l'interrogea le docteur.

Beckett sourit face à cette question pourtant anodine mais se considérer comme mari et femme la troublait. Elle le voulait mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

-Physiquement parlant, on peut dire qu'il s'en sort bien mais … _elle hésita._

-Vous savez, s'il y a un problème, vous pouvez m'en parler intervint le soignant.

-En fait, il ne se rappelle de rien.

Voyant le visage inquiet du docteur, elle le rassura.

-Pas exactement de rien, car il se souvient de nous mais l'accident pour lui, c'est un trou noir.

-Vous savez, c'est normal. Votre mari a reçu un choc physique et psychique très important. Il se peut qu'au bout d'un certain temps et avec l'aide d'un psychologue, il arrive à recouvrer cette partie de sa mémoire. Mais il se peut aussi qu'il ne se rappelle jamais de l'accident, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

Kate grimaça ne comprenant pas où le médecin voulait en venir.

-Pour résumer, son esprit peut décider pour son bien de ne pas mettre au jour cette partie de sa vie.

-Docteur ! Vous pouvez venir dans la chambre 124 s'il vous plait demanda une infirmière.

-Excusez-moi Madame Castle, le devoir m'appelle.

Le café dans les mains, elle repartit dans la chambre de son écrivain.

_Trois jours après l'accident …_

A sa grande surprise, Rick était réveillé et Alexis discutait avec lui. En effet, son fiancé avait passé les trois derniers jours à dormir ou à somnoler.

Ne souhaitant pas les déranger, elle entreprit de refermer la porte.

-Kate, reste ! s'exclama la jeune rousse.

Beckett acquiesça et reprit place dans son fauteuil, près de Castle.

La matinée se déroula dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que deux infirmières débarquent dans la chambre de Rick.

-Bonjour Madame, Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Nous venons pour vous laver.

-Je sors, je vais manger un bout à la cafeteria déclara Alexis en joignant le geste à la parole.

Kate embrassa Rick.

-J'accompagne Alexis. A toute à l'heure mon chéri.

-Kate, excuse-moi, tu peux rester ? Je n'ai rien contre vous _dit-il en regardant les deux infirmières _mais j'ai un peu de mal. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Vous savez Monsieur Castle, on en a vu d'autres et on en verra d'autres plaisanta l'infirmière afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je sais, je me doute de votre professionnalisme mais j'appréhende vraiment grimaça-t-il.

-Rick, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de te faire prendre ta douche. Tu es sacrément amoché déclara Kate qui était silencieuse depuis le début de cette conversation.

-Madame, venez avec nous, on va vous expliquer. Si Monsieur Castle est plus rassuré avec vous, qu'à cela ne tienne.

Après une brève et succincte explication, les infirmières laissèrent Kate et Rick ensemble.

-Monsieur l'écrivain est prêt pour sa douche taquina Kate.

-Désolé Kate … je sais que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour toi. Mais sache que j'ai vraiment du mal, déjà en temps normal, mais me montrer à des inconnus dans mon plus simple appareil alors que je suis quasiment infirme c'est horrible dit-il en laissant perler une larme le long de sa joue.

Kate ne pensait pas que Rick était vraiment sincère elle pensait à un caprice mais elle s'était trompée.

-Rick, d'un tu n'es pas infirme, de deux, tu es magnifique même dans cet état et de trois dit-elle en s'approchant de lui … qui te dit que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi.

-Kate, tu es incroyable.

L'aidant à se lever, il s'accrocha à elle.

-Je ne te fais pas mal s'enquit Rick qui était obligé de mettre tout son poids sur Kate.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre railla-t-elle.

Devant la salle de bain, Kate ouvrit la porte et tous les deux rentrèrent refermant la porte derrière eux.

-Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu devais rester debout. Tes côtes te feront moins souffrir.

-Pas de problème chef.

Kate sourit à ce surnom qu'il employait au début de leur partenariat et qui l'excitait tant … même si elle ne lui avait jamais avoué.

Kate s'approcha de lui et commença à lui enlever sa chemise de nuit. Nu devant elle, elle ne pouvait que constater l'état de son fiancé. Inconsciemment, elle passa sa main sur la partie du torse non meurtrie de son homme. Et une larme vint s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas été présente, elle n'avait pas pu l'aider, le défendre … elle avait trahi sa promesse : Always.

-Kate, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû te protéger. J'ai trahi notre promesse Rick sanglota la jolie brune.

-Mon cœur, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ?

-Oui Rick. Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un homme si compréhensif et si bon ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question sourit l'écrivain afin de décontracter sa femme.

-Allez ! Maintenant, il faut que j'enlève les bandages pour tes côtes mais d'abord _se stoppa-t-elle_ je vais mettre une protection sur ton plâtre pour ne pas le mouiller.

Après avoir étanchéifier le plâtre de son homme, elle commença délicatement à dérouler la bande autour du torse et du ventre de Rick. L'enlaçant puis reculant, elle répéta ce même geste à maintes reprises.

L'effleurement de ses mains, de ses cheveux et son souffle chaud sur lui le faisait carrément perdre la notion du temps. Les yeux fermés, il se demanda pourquoi elle avait arrêté.

-Et oui, Rick, c'est fini. Je vois que tu apprécies la situation dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'érection de son homme.

-Que veux-tu … tu me fais un tel effet.

-Finalement, je suis bien contente que ce ne soit pas pour les infirmières dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Kate, si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir.

-Ok ! Ok ! J'arrête, je suis heureuse de voir que cette partie de ton corps est en pleine forme.

-Toujours détective !

-Je vais commencer par te mouiller et après je te savonnerais.

-Tu sais, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas en état de protester.

-Lève les bras, les scotchs de tes doigts ne doivent pas être mouillés.

Il s'exécuta, se laissant mouiller pas sa douce.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était merveilleux, elle avait tout simplement envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais c'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, l'état de Rick ne le permettant pas.

Une fois humidifiée, elle prit l'éponge et déposa une noisette de gel douche dessus.

Le savonnant délicatement, elle commença par le haut de son corps pour descendre plus au sud. Prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, elle descendit vers le bas de son ventre.

-Attention Rick, je descends dit-elle d'une voix suave qu'elle ne put retenir.

-Vas-y, je suis prêt. De toute façon, vous vous connaissez déjà plaisanta-t-il.

Kate se mit à rire même dans les mauvais moments, son homme était toujours un bout en train souriant et heureux de vivre.

Doucement, elle descendit sa main à l'endroit fatidique. A peine avait-elle déposé l'éponge, que Rick se tendit. La sensation de cette éponge tenue par la main experte de sa muse sur son anatomie, le rendait fou. Il ne tenu pas une seconde de plus, et fit remonter Kate à sa hauteur sans se préoccuper de ses douleurs. Il captura avidement les lèvres de Kate qui ne se fit pas prier pour retrouver la langue de son homme. Sentant que Rick se sentait bien, et qu'il reprenait des couleurs. Elle décida de lui faire plaisir. Elle coupa le baiser et regarda Rick qui faisait sa mine de gamin boudeur.

Sensuellement, elle se déshabilla. Nue devant lui, il appréciait la vue. Se rapprochant plus encore de lui, elle laissa son corps se mouvoir sur celui de son homme. Gémissant de concert, dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, leur désir grimpait encore alors que celui de Rick était déjà bien portant.

Voulant la faire sienne, il se sentit pousser des ailes. Il prit les fesses de Kate en voulant la soulever pour s'unir mais une forte douleur l'envahit.

-Aïe !

-Oh pardon Rick. Je n'aurais jamais dû dit Kate, confuse de son attitude.

-Kate ce n'est pas ta faute. Je pensais juste être capable de te satisfaire. Mais j'ai eu tort souffla-t-il.

-C'est pas grave Rick. On se rattrapera quand tu iras mieux.

Kate décida finalement de prendre sa douche avec Rick. Après tout, même s'ils ne s'unissaient pas, ils pouvaient prendre une douche sans se sauter dessus. Certes, cela était plutôt rare mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que l'état de santé de son homme, ne le permettait pas. Celle-ci terminée, elle le sécha et le rhabilla. Mettant la serviette autour d'elle, Rick la titilla.

-Tu sais, j'aime bien quand ma petite infirmière est nue.

-Désolé Rick, mais il va falloir qu'on sorte de la salle de bain. Mais si tu préfères qu'un docteur puisse me surprendre nue dans ta chambre pas de problème dit-elle en laissant tomber la serviette à ses pieds.

-Ok ! Ok ! Ce corps n'est qu'à moi dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Possessif !

-Vous en doutiez détective ?

(…)

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Rick à l'hôpital mais il devait encore en passer une autre. Il allait de mieux en mieux son état ne lui permettait ni de marcher ni de sortir à l'extérieur mais le moral remontait.

Lanie, Esposito et Ryan avaient rendu de nombreuses visites à l'écrivain, seulement ils avaient dû rentrer. Gates voulait retrouver son équipe ou du moins une partie.

Arrivés au 12th, l'équipe voulut commencer l'enquête sur la tentative de meurtre de Castle mais ils avaient essuyé un refus catégorique de la part d'Iron.

-Non ! Vous m'entendez, vous n'enquêterez pas sur la tentative d'homicide de M. Castle. D'une, ce n'est pas notre juridiction et de deux, vous êtes … nous sommes trop impliqués dans cette affaire expliqua la Capitaine.

-Mais Madame ! On ne peut pas laisser un enfoiré dans la nature et risquer qu'il s'attaque à nouveau à Castle. Et vous savez tout comme nous que la police des Hampton est incapable de retrouver le coupable s'emporta Esposito.

-Détective ! Je crois que je parle français, donc vous laissez tomber cette affaire où je vous renvoie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, sir maugréa le latino.

-D'ailleurs, je n'ai eu pas de nouvelles de Beckett. Mais si par chance, vous en aviez dites-lui qu'elle n'a pas le droit non plus d'enquêter. Mais bon, je dis cela à tout hasard, bien sûr.

Effectivement, Gates connaissait bien sa fine équipe. Si Beckett demeurait aux abonnés absents au 12th grâce aux congés qu'elle avait posés et qu'elle n'avait pas appelé sa capitaine, elle était restée en contact avec ses amis.

Gates disparut des radars des Bros et ils mirent leur chef au courant.

-Beckett ?

-Oui, Esposito. Des nouvelles ?

-Désolé Boss mais Iron nous a mis sur la touche et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tu déconne. Comment elle peut me faire ça ? Comment elle peut faire ça à Rick ?

-Je sais Beckett. Nous aussi ça nous agace, on a essayé de la raisonner mais tu la connais. Elle est aussi bornée que toi.

-Esposito ! cria Beckett.

-Sorry Boss. Mais après tout, elle a peut-être raison. Dès que ça touche quelqu'un de l'équipe, de la famille, c'est compliqué se risqua le latino. Et peut-être que le chef Brady va réussi à attraper ce fumier.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Beckett sentait son sang bouillir tellement elle était énervée. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas en en vouloir à ses partenaires, Gates avait sûrement dû les menacer de les mettre à la circulation ou pire encore : les renvoyer. De toute façon, elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre les gars à dos et en plus, elle avait une autre idée en tête.

-Tu as raison Espo. Laissons le chef Brady et son équipe mener la danse. Après tout, c'est un peu grâce à lui si on a retrouvé Rick souffla Kate.

-Tu es sûr Boss ? S'enquit Esposito trouvant étrange que Beckett baisse si vite les bras.

-Oui Espo. Cela peut paraitre bizarre mais maintenant je souhaite qu'une chose vivre en paix avec Rick.

-Dans ce cas Boss, passe une bonne semaine et passe le bonjour à Castle.

-Pas de problème, à bientôt.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kate raccrocha.

-Kate, je te connais. Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras si facilement. Dis-moi ce que tu as derrière la tête demanda son fiancé.

Castle avait écouté toute la conversation et il connaissait suffisamment sa partenaire pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber cette enquête si facilement. Dès qu'on touchait à un de ses proches, elle devenait incontrôlable et son esprit n'était plus clair. La preuve en était, l'affaire de sa mère. Et la dernière chose que voulait Rick, s'était de retrouver l'ancienne Kate Beckett obnubilée par son travail et assoiffée de vengeance. S'il avait compris sa réaction pour l'enquête de sa mère, il voulait que ce soit différent pour lui il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie de sa femme.

-Je suis si imprévisible que cela sourit Kate.

-Oui mon amour. Je te connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu alors ?

-Je vais aller voir le chef Brady, et lui dire que je vais travailler avec eux en lui expliquant mes raisons.

-Et tu crois vraiment que parce qu'on a déjà travaillé avec lui, il va te laisser une place à ses côtés.

-Oui, pourquoi, tu doutes ?

-Effectivement, je ne sais pas s'il est si compréhensif.

-C'est pas grave. Dans ce cas, je jouerais de mon charme.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens dire ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher en plus.

-Ah parce que tu ne crois pas en mes talents de persuasion dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres de son amant.

Rick déglutit difficilement il le savait, n'importe quel homme succomberait à ce corps, ce visage, ces lèvres. Oh ces lèvres ! Il chassa rapidement les idées peu orthodoxes de sa tête pour se reconcentrer sur les dires de sa fiancée.

-Oh si mon cœur ! Mais ils sont réservés à un seul homme. Et c'est moi dit-il en l'embrassant farouchement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rick. Je plaisantais, je sais que je suis la femme d'un seul homme et la muse d'un seul écrivain dit-elle en reprenant le baiser.

-Je présume que tu ne vas pas vouloir perdre du temps.

-Tout à fait. Je file voir le chef Brady et je reviens te voir tout de suite après.

-Tu me laisse tout seul dit-il en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

-Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ? Railla-t-elle.

-Ben si, mon soutien psychologique et physique … _dit-il en jouant avec ses sourcils_ … va partir.

-Tu es trop mignon quand tu boudes. Mais qui dit départ dit retrouvailles.

Regardant les yeux bleutés de son fiancé, elle l'embrassa et mit sa veste.

-Allez Don Juan à toute à l'heure.

-A toute à l'heure, MON ANGE ! Railla-t-il en sachant parfaitement qu'elle détestait ce surnom.

-Pas de problème CHATON ! Vociféra-t-elle.

Castle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir après le départ de sa douce, les effets des antidouleurs étant toujours là.

A 25 kilomètres d'ici, un certain lieutenant, plus déterminée que jamais faisait son apparition au poste de police.

-Chef Brady, vous allez bien ? demanda faussement Beckett qui voulait savoir qu'une chose, si elle pouvait enquêter.

-Très bien, merci. Comment allez-vous et Monsieur Castle?

-Très bien merci. Je venais voir en vous étiez sur son affaire d'ailleurs ?

Elle vit le visage de Brady se décomposait elle s'en doutait, il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota.

-Désolé. On a vraiment tout mis en œuvre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une piste mais on a ni votre expérience ni votre talent. A vrai dire, à part des conflits de voisinage, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de travail. Alors seriez-vous intéressé pour nous aider demanda Brady.

Youpi ! Génial ! S'enthousiasma intérieurement la jeune femme.

-Pour être honnête, je voudrais bien vous assistez mais officiellement je n'ai pas l'autorisation.

-Oui, mais officieusement vous avez tous les droits.

Beckett vit en face d'elle, un allier de poids. Ce policier n'était peut-être pas un fin enquêteur mais un réel ami.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez. C'est vraiment très aimable de votre part s'émut la lieutenant.

-Une chose me ferait plaisir, c'est qu'on commence maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas de problème. Alors tout d'abord, avez-vous pu définir le modèle et la marque du véhicule qui a sorti Castle de la route ?

-En fait, il y a un problème avec ça …

_**Les chapitres avancent mais le temps aussi … Comment l'histoire de nos deux héros va-t-elle évoluer ? **_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et que la tournure de celle-ci vous emmène à vous poser des questions. D'ailleurs, je suis preneuse ! A vos commentaires ! **_

_**NB : Certains d'entre vous pense peut-être que l'enquête n'avance pas vite mais j'ai besoin de toute cette mise en place DSL. **_

_**NB 2 : Je publierai 2 chapitres par semaine environ car je souhaite que la fanfic' soit terminée avant le début de la saison 7. **_


	4. Un vieil ami

**Chapitre 4 : Un vieil ami**

_**Hi les gens ! Voilà un new chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Angelye : Merci pour ton soutien !**_

_**Guest : Merci pour les compliments, c'est très gentil. Pour le suspens, tu auras une surprise à la fin de ce chapitre. **_

_**Castlefan : Pour tes tentatives de savoir qui est le coupable … Classique lol et Merci !**_

_**lille 76 : Merci pour ton soutien et la fanfic' comportera environ 12 chapitres, j'ai de l'avance mais la fin n'est pas encore prête ^^**_

{-En fait, il y a un problème avec ça …}

-Ah bon et lequel ?

-J'ai un peu honte bredouilla l'officier. Nous avons réussi à trouver que c'était un SUV noir, marque Ford mais le trajet entre le lieu de l'accident et la station-service n'est pas couvert pas des caméras de surveillance donc _…_ aucun moyen de tracer le véhicule.

Beckett sourit face à l'inexpérience du flic mais elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas exploré toutes les voies des possibles.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà un commencement. Vous avez pensé à regarder les vidéos de surveillance à la sortie et à l'entrée des deux routes ?

-Non. Je suis vraiment confus, nous n'y avons pas pensé.

-Allez en route ! Lâcha la lieutenant un peu indignée par les qualifications de son collègue.

Les deux associés de circonstance se mirent au travail. Observant, l'écran de l'ordinateur, ils se mirent à inspecter les vidéos. Au bout de deux heures de visionnage intensif, le chef Brady s'endormait devant l'écran et Kate de son côté avait les yeux en feu.

-Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle … lança Brady dans un moment de désespoir.

-Vous avez raison, on a tous visionné et aucune trace d'un SUV noir. Cependant, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle pensa à haute voix Beckett.

-Ah bon ? rétorqua le policier surpris.

-Oui. Si l'on ne voit aucun SUV sur les caméras, c'est qu'il est toujours dans les parages.

-Ou alors, qu'il a changé de véhicule.

-Merci, pour votre optimisme râla la lieutenant en roulant des yeux. Sinon, vous avez pensé à prendre les dépositions des témoins ?

-En fait, il n'y a aucun témoin. La première personne à avoir trouvé votre mari, c'est mon collègue dit-il en désignant un officier qui était juste à côté d'eux.

Kate sourit, non pas à l'absence de témoins mais par l'appellation de Brady. « Votre mari » … cela sonnait plutôt bien et la laissait rêveuse. Se sentant fleurs bleues, elle repoussa ses idées et remit son masque de lieutenant.

-Pour résumer, on n'a rien.

-Non. Mais vue l'heure avancée, il va falloir que je rentre. Il est 19h30 tout de même fit remarquer le policier.

-Oh merde ! Déjà. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai dit à Rick que je rentrais dès que possible. Je file à demain Brady.

-A demain lieutenant Beckett.

(…)

-Hey mon cœur !

-Hey chérie ! Je croyais que tu avais succombé aux charmes du chef Brady railla Rick.

-Très drôle Monsieur l'écrivain. Sache pour ta gouverne, que j'enquêtais sur ton accident dit-elle en déposant un baiser à son homme.

-Je me doutais que tu allais réussir à le convaincre.

-Tu te moques de moi Rick. Avant que j'aille voir Brady, tu m'as dit, je te cite : « Tu crois qu'il va te laisser une place à ses côtés car on a déjà travaillé avec lui ».

-Moi j'ai dit ça s'offusqua faussement Castle.

-De mauvaise foi en plus !

-Et oui … que veux-tu … tu m'as choisi …

-Et je ne regrette pour rien au monde mon choix susurra-t-elle en embrassant son fiancé. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, tel que Kate caressait le corps de son homme en gémissant de plaisir à ce contact.

-Hum ! Hum ! Le repas est servi annonça une infirmière.

-Désolé. Merci rougit Kate en prenant le plateau et en refermant la porte.

-Attendez Mme Castle, vous n'avez pas le vôtre nota l'infirmière.

-Mais je ne suis pas patiente.

-Oui, mais le docteur de M. Castle souhaite que vous restiez avec lui pour assurer sa guérison. Donc vous allez manger avec lui.

-Ben … merci, c'est très gentil.

L'aide-soignante sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux amants à leurs activités.

Après avoir terminé leurs plateaux qui faut bien le dire n'étaient pas terribles, ils avaient une de leur discussion silencieuse. Mais pour une fois, c'est Rick qui baissa les yeux en premier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rick ? Un problème ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas mentit Castle.

-Rick dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. On est ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que je sache que tu as quelque chose à me demander ou à me dire.

-En fait, je voulais savoir si vous aviez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non. Pas de témoins et pas de trace du SUV noir qui t'a projeté dans le fossé.

-Ce qui veut dire que le coupable est toujours dans les parages.

Kate sourit à la phrase de son fiancé.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda l'écrivain.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Brady.

-Ah !? Toujours en parfaite communion.

-Mais franchement Rick … je ne veux pas te vexer … mais je désespère. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai pas de mobile, je n'ai pas de suspect … j'ai rien dévoila-t-elle en triturant ses doigts, signe d'un certain malaise.

-Katherine Beckett, écoute-moi bien. Je te connais tu es la meilleur lieutenant que je connaisse et je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Et en plus … je t'aime lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Merci Rick.

-De rien. Mais … _il hésita un instant. Devait-il lui dire ? N'allait-elle pas s'énerver ?_

-Mais … quoi ? l'interrogea Beckett.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle te plaise. Tu ne te mettras pas en colère ?

-Non, dis toujours sourit Kate en voyant la mine de chien battu de son homme.

-Tyson.

-Le 3XK. Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

-Kate, tu avais dit que tu ne mettrais pas en colère.

-Je ne suis pas en colère rétorqua-t-elle faussement.

Rick fronça les sourcils montrant qu'il n'y croyait pas.

-Pff … Ok. Ok, je suis énervée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me ressors cette affaire maintenant.

-Si je ne m'abuse, on recherche une personne qui ne m'apprécie pas, une personne qui souhaite me faire souffrir dit-il en agitant ses doigts devant sa muse.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi MAIS dans ce cas, tous les criminels que l'on a arrêtés ensemble sont suspects.

-Touché ! Sauf que cette personne a également voulu gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Le plus beau de ta vie ?

-Pour rappel, je devais épouser la femme de ma vie ce jour-là … celle qui me comble, celle qui ressemble à une déesse. C'est étrange, elle te ressemble plaisanta Rick.

-C'est trop mignon s'émut la jeune femme, les yeux humides, en déposant une bise sur la joue de son homme.

-Sinon, pour revenir à mon plaidoyer. Te rappelles-tu des paroles de la chanson présente dans le stylo-USB du Docteur Niemann ?

-Oui … Nous nous reverrons souffla Kate.

-Tout à fait. Et dois-je également te rappeler que l'on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de Tyson dans l'Hudson ?

-Je dois avouer que ton raisonnement se tient avoua-t-elle. Je vais en parler avec le chef Brady demain matin.

-Ok, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.

-Don't worry Rick !

-Kate, regarde-moi dit-il en déposant ses doigts abimés sous le menton de sa douce afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide.

-Richard Alexander Rodger, je t'aime et je compte bien t'aimer de nombreuses années. Alors, non, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait mettre en péril notre couple.

(…)

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette salle de bain Kate ? Il te faut vingt minutes pour mettre un pyjama s'impatienta Rick.

-Impatient … Monsieur … Castle répondit la jolie brune d'une voix suave en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Waouh ! Kate … tu es … tu es …

-On perd ses mots Monsieur l'écrivain.

-Je dois dire que cette nuisette noire te va à ravir mais j'aimerai bien la voir de plus près.

Kate s'approcha voluptueusement du lit de son partenaire pour venir s'allonger contre son corps. Secouant ses cheveux avec sensualité, elle le sentit frémir. Elle se retourna et commença à lui déposer une multitude de baisers dans le cou.

-Kate … gémit-il de plaisir. Je ne peux pas te toucher.

Comprenant le double sens de la phrase de son amant, elle se saisit de ses lèvres et tous les deux voguèrent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Gémissant de concert, ils appréciaient l'instant présent sans se soucier du futur. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Mon amour, je sais que tu fais ça pour me faire plaisir mais mon mini-moi commence à se réveiller et je ne vais pas pouvoir te combler.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir _dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre _je préférai te sentir en moi mais sache que ce moment avec toi est très … très agréable insista-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Katherine.

-Moi aussi.

Peut-être pas totalement sereins mais au moins apaisés, nos deux fiancés retrouvèrent le monde de tous les possibles, un monde qui n'appartient qu'à soi.

…

Quelques nuages venaient embêter le soleil ne laissant que quelques rayons chatouiller le couple quand une jeune infirmière ouvrit leur porte découvrant les deux partenaires blottis corps contre corps. Beckett avait emmêlé ses jambes à celle valide de Rick, sa tête posée sur son épaule et la main sur son cœur. Limité par ses blessures, Castle devait se contenter d'un bras dans le dos de sa muse, glissée sous sa nuisette.

Refermant la porte, l'infirmière décida de les laisser tranquilles.

-Olivia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites demanda sèchement la responsable des soins.

-Monsieur et Madame Castle dorment. Je repasserai plus tard pour ses soins.

-Ah ? Parce que vous croyez que c'est un service à la carte peut-être ? Vous allez donc re-rentrer dans cette chambre et effectuer les soins de M. Castle, endormi ou pas. Suis-je claire ?

-Parfaitement Madame.

La responsable des soins reprit son chemin, cherchant une nouvelle proie à houspiller, laissant Olivia dans le couloir.

-Vous croyez que c'est un service à la carte … pesta la jeune femme en imitant sa supérieure. Elle m'énerve !

Délicatement, elle frappa à la porte et entra.

Entre-temps, Kate s'était réveillée et lui faisait face.

-Désolé Madame Castle mais je dois faire les soins de votre mari.

-Ne soyez pas désolé la rassura Kate. J'ai entendu votre supérieure et je vous remercie pour votre attention. C'est très gentil.

-Même si cela n'a pas marché ironisa l'infirmière.

Beckett fit signe à la soignante de s'occuper de son homme tandis qu'elle envoyait un SMS à son père, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre.

L'infirmière s'approcha de l'écrivain afin de le réveiller ne souhaitant pas le faire sursauter à cause de ses côtes, elle plaça sa main sur l'avant-bras de Castle en lui intimant de faire surface.

-Ah ! Mais vous n'êtes pas Kate s'horrifia-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

-Aïe … hurla-t-il de douleur.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire devant le spectacle que leur offrait Rick.

-Non Rick, ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'infirmière. Et comment savais-tu que ce n'était pas moi ?

-Je suis ton homme quand même, je sais reconnaître ma femme.

-Vous êtes trop mignon déclara l'infirmière.

Le couple la remercia silencieusement tandis qu'elle s'occupait des nombreux bandages et autres pansements de son patient.

(…)

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate était aux côtés de son homme réfléchissant à l'enquête.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? S'enquit Rick.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, se demandant si elle pouvait partager ses préoccupations avec Rick. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Son homme était déjà affaibli et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Replongeant son regard dans l'océan de tendresse de son écrivain, elle y vit leur relation … une relation magique, basée sur la confiance, la communication et non sur des mystères et des secrets.

-Toute à l'heure, je vais aller voir le chef Brady pour lui faire part de notre piste sur Tyson mais …

-Kate, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, alors n'ai pas peur.

A l'accoutumée, Rick avait visé juste, réconfortant et donnant le courage nécessaire à sa muse pour qu'elle lui parle.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Comme d'habitude lâcha-t-il ne voyant pas où était le problème.

-Non mon cœur. On ne sait pas à quoi ressemble Tyson en ce moment. Après l'affaire des sosies de Lanie et Esposito, on sait que Tyson peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que Niemann ne serait pas le 3XK ? Est-ce qu'ils sont complices ? Quelle relation entretiennent-ils ? Professionnelle ? Criminelle ? Passionnelle ? Sexuelle ? Rick, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus gémit la jeune femme.

Castle l'a pris dans ses bras en guise de réconfort car comme elle, il avait de nombreux doutes. Il savait que les interrogations de sa douce étaient fondées, toutefois, il lui manquait un élément : sa discussion entre lui et Tyson quand il était derrière les barreaux.

-Katherine, je ne sais pas comment t'aider ou même te rassurer. Tu m'en vois désolé. D'habitude, j'arrive à être ton rock mais dans cette histoire, je suis perdu. Effectivement, je ne sais pas si on recherche toujours le même Tyson, si on recherche deux personnes mais j'ai une information qui pourrait peut-être t'aider.

Nichée dans le cou de son homme, elle l'écoutait attentivement, buvant ses paroles quand elle entendit cette dernière phrase.

-Quelle information ?

-Tu te rappelles quand Tyson est venu me voir dans ma cellule ?

-Oui.

-Ce jour-là, il m'a parlé de choses aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Qu'il souhaitait me faire souffrir et par la même occasion faire souffrir la femme que j'aime dit-il la voix cassée par l'angoisse. Mais quand j'y repense, je me souviens d'une de ses phrases et quand tu as émis tes interrogations, ça a fait tilt.

-Vas-y. l'encouragea Kate, voyant qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il allait dire.

-Il m'a dit qu'il adorait nous observer quand on faisait l'amour.

La détective resta figée, cette image du 3XK les observant faire la chose la plus naturelle entre une femme et un homme qui s'aimaient, lui donner la nausée. Cet instant qu'elle chérissait tant et qu'elle partageait avec Rick sans aucune retenue avait été le fantasme d'un psychopathe. Mais Rick à son habitude, ne lui avait rien dit préférant la protéger encore une fois. Il était vraiment un homme attentionné, un homme qu'elle ne pourrait plus lâcher.

-Heureusement, que j'ai un écrivain dans ma vie dit-elle. Sinon, je ne serais pas comment je ferais.

-Toujours Kate. Toujours.

-Avec ton information, je pencherais donc plus vers une relation sexuelle entre nos deux tordus, s'ils sont deux, biens sûr. Mais je pense vraiment qu'ils sont deux. Comment une seule et même personne aurait pu organiser toute l'affaire sur les faux Esposito et Lanie ?

-Je pense comme toi, on recherche un couple. Mais vu l'état psychologique de Tyson, je pencherais vers une relation plutôt étrange, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Une relation, dominé-dominant ? Grimaça Kate en imaginant certaines scènes écœurantes.

-Exact. Je ne sais pas dans quel sens mais j'en suis quasiment persuadé.

-Bon allez, Castle, je vais rejoindre le poste de police. Ah ce soir ! lança-t-elle en déposant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son homme.

-Fais attention à toi ! Ne put s'empêcher de prévenir Castle.

Beckett retourna sur ses pas et l'embrassa plus tendrement. Favorisant le geste à la parole, elle préféra lui démontrer qu'elle ne ferait rien d'imbécile.

Tout en rejoignant le poste, Kate réfléchissait aux derniers évènements qui venaient de se dérouler dans sa vie, dans leur vie. Sans même y prêter attention, elle jouait nerveusement avec sa bague de fiançailles qui ne quitterait plus son doigt : un anneau symbole de leur amour, symbole de Rick. De cette manière il ne la quitterait jamais, il serait toujours auprès d'elle.

Arrêtée au feu rouge, elle pensait à Tyson et elle savait éperdument qu'il serait très difficile à attraper si c'était lui car un doute subsistait toujours dans son esprit. Certes, il en voulait à Rick, certes sa patience était sans limite mais de là, à lui laisser encore une fois la vie sauve, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Revenant à la réalité, elle vit le feu repasser au rouge. N'ayant aucune circulation, elle avait dû louper le passage au vert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée à la police où l'attendait le chef Brady.

-Bonjour Détective ! M. Castle va mieux ? S'enquit-t-il.

-Bonjour ! Oui, Rick se sent mieux mais il joue encore à la marmotte sourit la belle brune.

-Tant mieux. Alors cette après-midi, on commence par quoi ?

Devant le manque de confiance et d'initiative de son collègue, Beckett ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Tel un stagiaire, Brady n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment élucider une enquête.

-Hier et ce matin, Castle et moi, avons réfléchi et nous avons un suspect.

-Déjà ?

-Oui. Le triple tueur, je pense que vous avez dû le voir ou en entendre parler dans les journaux ?

-Tout à fait, Mademoiselle. Mais je ne vois pas le lien avec M. Castle.

-Par deux fois, il s'en est pris à lui, à moi ainsi qu'à nos collègues. Et il a pour but de faire culpabiliser Rick ainsi que de ruiner sa vie en le faisant souffrir.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux. Vous pensez qu'il est ici ? demanda Brady.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut qu'on vérifie.

-Let's go !

-Oh là, tout doux ! Le 3XK est très malin, on ne le trouvera pas au coin d'une rue en train de faire ses courses ou sur une caméra de surveillance.

-Ben … euh … comment on va faire ?

-Tout d'abord, je vais vous donner deux photos dit Kate en se connectant à l'ordinateur. La première est celle de Tyson et la deuxième est celle d'une présumée complice. Néanmoins, il faut que je vous explique plusieurs choses.

Le chef Brady s'assit en face de Beckett tandis qu'elle lui donnait tous les détails des précédentes enquêtes menées à l'encontre de Tyson ainsi que les différentes apparences qu'il pouvait prendre.

-Mais ce mec est malade s'exclama le chef Brady.

-Je vous avais prévenu. Maintenant que le débriefe est terminé, on va lancer une reconnaissance faciale pour les deux visages dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Up ! C'est lancé.

-Il serait peut-être judicieux de faire une enquête dans le centre-ville pour voir si quelqu'un a remarqué ou vu quelque chose ? proposa le jeune homme.

-Bonne idée. On y va de suite.

Les collègues d'infortune se dirigèrent donc vers le parking pour récupérer leurs véhicules. Kate s'approcha de sa voiture mais elle fut stoppée par Brady.

-Désolé Lieutenant mais la population sera plus à même à nous parler si on nous identifie clairement comme la police.

-Pas de problème.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent leur destination.

-On va commencer par la boulangerie, c'est peut-être cliché mais c'est un lieu où les discussions vont bon train.

-Vous avez raison.

Le ding de la porte retentit à leurs entrées prévenant la propriétaire d'un nouveau client.

-Chef Brady ! Katherine, que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Bonjour répondirent en cœur les deux représentants des forces de l'ordre.

-On est désolé de te déranger mais Rick a eu un accident et on recherche des informations expliqua Beckett.

-Vous ne venez donc pas pour vos deux croissants au beurre sourit la boulangère.

-Non, désolé Lucy s'excusa Kate.

-Tu as déjà vu ces personnes questionna le policier en tendant les photos de Tyson et Niemann à la vendeuse.

-Jamais vu.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué de suspect ? Des nouveaux ? Des personnes avec des agissements étranges ?

-Rien de spécial. Comme tu le sais Kate, la ville est très calme. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. On va te laisser dit Kate en sortant.

-Au revoir ! Et passe la bonjour à ton fiancé s'exclama Lucy.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Sortit de la boulangerie, le chef Brady se stoppa devant Beckett.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? demanda Brady à sa chef temporaire.

-Euh … non … pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous auriez pu me dire que vous connaissiez tout le village.

-Ah ! Ca ! Oui, je connais pas mal de personne. Depuis, que je suis en couple avec Rick, on passe nos vacances ainsi que quelques week-ends aux Hampton donc j'ai noué des liens avec les commerçants.

Cette explication terminée, les deux collègues reprirent leurs investigations en se dirigeant vers le bar où Kate et Rick avaient leurs petites habitudes.

-Bonjour Kate ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas avec Rick ? S'emporta le barman en enlaçant la détective.

-Et non Tony. Je suis ici pour une enquête.

Brady était transparent pour le barman qu'en avait seulement après son amie.

-Mince, quelle enquête ? Rick n'est pas là, ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore un mort dans sa piscine ?

-Non, Rick a eu un accident, ne t'inquiète pas, il va vient le rassura-t-elle. Mais je voulais savoir si tu avais vu une de ces deux personnes ou les deux ?

Tony regarda attentivement les images.

-Pas vu, je suis catégorique.

-Vous n'auriez pas remarqué des personnes étranges … descendues dernièrement en ville ? Rajouta le chef, jusqu'ici silencieux.

-Rien, la clientèle habituelle. Je suis navrée ma belle dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Pas grave. A bientôt dit-elle en lui faisant une accolade.

S'apprêtant à partir, Tony tenu à préciser.

-Dès que Rick ira mieux, passez faire un karaoké. La dernière fois, vous aviez endiablé la scène sourit le barman.

-Jamais plus, tu m'entends. Jamais plus, je ne me ridiculiserais railla-t-elle.

Dans ce petit centre-ville, il n'y avait que peu de commerçants et il n'en restait qu'un : l'épicerie.

-Je me demande si on va trouver quelque chose râla Beckett déprimée de cette enquête infructueuse.

-Si notre suspect est dans les parages, il a forcément dû faire des courses et l'épicerie me parait comme un endroit propice ironisa-t-il voyant l'air dépité de sa collègue.

-Tyson a surement tout planifié avec des réserves.

-On ne sait pas tant qu'on n'aura pas vu l'épicière dit-il en ouvrant la porte de cette dernière.

En entrant, ils ne virent personne mais ils entendirent un « bonjour » venant des stocks.

-Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent Beckett et le chef Brady.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Madame Castle dit une vieille dame sortant de l'arrière-boutique.

Kate sourit face à cette formule. Depuis qu'elle venait régulièrement avec Rick, Jane avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Madame Castle. Cette merveilleuse femme lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Rick de si bonne humeur et qu'elle deviendrait à coup sûr Madame Castle. Et elle avait eu raison, même si aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas officiellement Madame Castle car le sort en avait décidé autrement, ils étaient bel et bien fiancés.

-Salut Jane, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi ? Et le petit Ricky ?

-Pour moi, parfait mais Rick a eu un accident mais ne t'en fait pas, il va bien l'apaisa-t-elle en prenant son aînée dans ses bras.

-Tu viens me poser des questions ?

-Tout à fait sourit la jeune femme. Tu as aperçu ces deux personnes ?

-Désolé mais non.

-Tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose de spécial ces derniers temps ? Ou des nouveaux arrivants ?

La vieille dame réfléchit un instant puis une personne lui revint en tête.

-En fait, il y a bien un homme qui est arrivé environ … il y a une semaine … et qui je dois dire est un peu étrange. Toutefois, il ne ressemble pas à la photo que tu viens de me montrer.

-C'est pas grave ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il est étrange ?

-Tu vois, il règle toutes ses courses en liquide même si celles-ci dépasses parfois les 100 dollars. Il porte toujours une casquette pour cacher son visage et il ne parle pas.

La lieutenant cogita un instant aux paroles de son amie. Tous ces faits ne pouvaient pas être une coïncidence.

-Tu as des caméras de surveillance Jane ? demanda Kate.

-Oui dit-elle en désignant une caméra à l'intérieur ainsi qu'à l'extérieur.

-Parfait, je vois que tu es à la pointe sourit la brune. Tu pourrais me donner les vidéos ?

-Pas de soucis, je vais te chercher ça.

La vieille femme repartit dans les réserves et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des cassettes.

-Parfait la remercia Kate en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le chef Brady très silencieux depuis les premières investigations regagna l'usage de la parole, une fois de retour à son poste.

-C'est parti pour le visionnage s'exclama le chef.

-Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

-Non !?

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista la brunette.

-La reconnaissance faciale bafouilla Brady, honteux ne pas y avoir pensé.

Après cet oubli réparé, ils découvrirent qu'il n'y avait aucune correspondance. Beckett et Brady commencèrent donc à regarder les bandes de vidéos surveillances de l'épicerie.

-Là ! s'écria Kate. C'est la personne à la casquette. Faites avance-rapide pour qu'on voit son visage.

Le chef Brady s'exécuta.

-Et merde ! Il savait qu'il y avait des caméras à aucun moment il tourne la tête. Et au pire, sa casquette lui cache le visage.

-Vous pensez que c'est Tyson ? Se risqua le jeune officier.

-Vue les précautions que prend cette homme, je le crains. Nous devons rechercher le 3XK dit dramatiquement Kate.

…

Revenant à la clinique, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire tournoyer sa bague. Elle avait peur et c'est donc, dans cet objet empli de réconfort et d'amour qu'elle tenta de puiser des forces pour annoncer à Rick, l'avancement de son enquête. Elle craignait sa réaction : Allait-il se renfermer ? Allait-il se mettre en colère ? Allait-il se laisser aller ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Depuis le premier tête-à-tête entre son fiancé et Tyson, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait fausse route, de s'être trompé, de ne pas avoir compris, d'avoir réagi trop tard, de l'avoir laissé partir alors qu'il était sous son nez. Cependant, si Rick s'en voulait, que dire de Kate qui se méprisait au plus haut point d'avoir laissé son écrivain dans cette situation. En aucun cas, il n'aurait dû ressentir ce sentiment d'échec car c'était elle, la flic. Lui, n'était qu'un consultant civil qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir toute cette culpabilité sur les épaules.

Depuis, elle avait espéré, prié pour que cette histoire soit passée, que Rick l'ait oubliée, chassée de son esprit mais non. Le jour où ils avaient retrouvé les corps des faux Esposito et Lanie, elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait encore. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer par des gestes, des mots, son amour mais c'était peine perdue.

Et aujourd'hui, elle devait lui annoncer que son pire cauchemar était de retour, que l'homme qui lui gâchait la vie depuis maintenant trois ans était bel et bien en vie, prêt à tout pour ruiner sa vie, leur vie.

Elle savait d'avance que ce moment serait délicat mais elle se devait de lui dire la vérité, elle se devait d'être forte.

_**Et oui, c'est la fin du chapitre et comme vous l'avez remarqué, pas de suspens. Je deviens raisonnable ^^ J'ai préféré resté sur une réflexion personnelle. Je dois dire que je prends un grand plaisir à écrire sur les sentiments. J'espère que de votre côté vous partager mon avis. Espérant que le chapitre soit à votre guise, je vous dis « A vos commentaires » et à bientôt. Je vous adore ! **_


	5. Marche arrière et marche avant

**Chapitre 5 : Marche arrière et marche avant.**

_**Coucou les friends ! Je suis contente de lire que vous accueillez toujours cette fanfic' avec engouement.**_

_**lille 76 : Ton commentaire m'a trop touché sans déconner, tu prends tjs du temps pour m'écrire des messages et en plus, je suis ravie de t'avoir inciter à re-regarder un épisode de Castle. Concernant mon travail, émue que tu remarques le travail que je fournis. C'est vrai cela prend du temps mais en lisant des réactions comme les tiennes cela m'encourage à continuer.**_

_**Castlefan : Merci pour le review et patience. D'autant plus, que le chapitre 4 n'avait pas de cliffhanger lol**_

_**Angelye : Retour d'un vieil ami … Effectivement, je trouve la mythologie du 3XK passionnante et sordide ^^**_

_**Guest : Tyson, Tyson … qui c'est ? Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Allongé, seul, sur son lit d'hôpital, Castle réfléchit et se laissa aller à ses craintes, perdant par la même occasion son sourire. Faisant bonne figure pour Kate, il s'obligeait à être fort et de ne laisser rien paraitre ou presque. Car il avait peur. Pas cette peur de la perdre ou de la voir partir car il la savait totalement épris, il connaissait ses sentiments profonds et sincères mais une peur étrange, inconsciente : celle d'être égoïste. Mais pour une fois ne devait-il pas se protéger un peu, lui-même, avant de penser à sa compagne, qu'il faisait toujours passer avant lui ?

Il savait qu'il devait lui parler mais pour le moment il n'était pas prêt. Lui qui avait reproché à Kate ses non-dits et le fait de ne pas parler de ses craintes avec lui, reproduisait le même schéma. Il en était conscient mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Du moins, par pour le moment car il consentait qu'il devait partager cette épreuve avec la femme qu'il aime.

Soudain, Castle entendit deux petits coups à la porte et son visage s'illumina comme un éclair qui fend le ciel.

-Hey mon cœur !

-Hey lover !

Katherine se glissa le long du corps de son amant et lui donna un baiser, profitant de cette proximité pour caresser la moindre parcelle nue de son corps. Ne quémandant même pas l'accès à son homologue, sa langue vint emballer celle de son homme, lui tirant de longs râles de plaisir. L'oxygène se faisant rare, elle mit un terme à cette étreinte posant son front contre l'épaule de Rick.

-Kate, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? S'enquit Castle, soucieux de l'état de sa muse. Car même s'il avait apprécié ce baiser torride, il lui rappelait ce mélange de sentiments bons et mauvais qu'il avait ressenti quand Kate l'avait embrassé ce fameux soir d'orage.

Elle l'observa, se demandant : comment ? Comment il avait su ? Comment il faisait pour la connaître si bien ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

-Ton baiser.

-Pardon !? s'indigna-t-elle. Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que je t'embrasse, il n'y a pas forcément un problème.

-Oui, je sais sauf que ce baiser a fait écho à celui que tu m'avais prodigué lors de notre première fois.

Emue qu'il se souvienne de cet instant tragique mais à la fois magique, elle se laissa aller à un flot de paroles incessant. Lui expliquant, lui démontrant, lui contant sa macabre découverte, elle attendait désormais sa réaction.

Stoïque, il ne réagissait pas. Toujours blottie contre lui, elle sentit les muscles de son homme se contracter un à un mais à part ça, rien : aucun geste, aucune parole. Elle aurait préféré qu'il pleure, qu'il cri, qu'il hurle, qu'il réagisse tout simplement.

De son côté, il n'en revenait pas : Comment ? Pourquoi ? _Se répétait-il inlassablement dans son esprit._ Sa rage faisait bouillir en lui, une colère qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Il n'avait pas envie de hurler, de crier ou même de pleurer, il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille avec sa femme, sa famille et ses amis.

Voyant Kate l'observait avec ses grands yeux verts gorgés d'incompréhension et de tristesse, il souhaitait la réconforter mais son mal-être était trop profond. Aujourd'hui, il le savait c'était Kate qui jouerait ce rôle … ce rôle de soutien qu'il avait tant d'années joué pour elle.

La jeune femme patientait, or elle savait que c'était inutile. La lueur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux était un mélange de désespoir et d'impuissance que seul, il ne pourrait pas vaincre. Verrouillant son regard à l'azur de son fiancé, elle redessina un à un les muscles de son visage avec un effleurement de son index. Telle une plume caressant les airs, elle était douce, à l'écoute de la moindre réaction de son partenaire. Continuant ses gestes méthodiques, elle effleura ses sourcils, lui intimant de fermer les yeux. De son doigt, elle caressa sa paupière pour finir sur ses lèvres et son menton … comme dessinant le trajet d'une larme venant s'écraser au sol, elle le guidait dans cette sombre passade.

Contrastant avec la larme de son homme, elle lui souriait. Larme contre sourire, elle était soulagée de le voir enfin réagir : une, puis deux, puis trois et finalement un torrent de gouttelettes salées vint s'abattre sur son doux visage. Se blottissant dans les bras de sa fiancée, il mit à nu ses angoisses, laissant sa femme voir cet homme fragile et délicat qu'elle avait déjà aperçu quelques fois.

-Chut … chut … je suis là Rick. Calme-toi lui murmura-t-elle afin de le réconforter comme lui le faisait si souvent.

-J'ai si peur Katherine sanglota-t-il.

-Je te mentirais en te disant que moi non plus mais rappelle-toi de notre promesse : Always. Always, je serai à tes côtés Always, je panserai tes blessures Always, nous surmonterons nos craintes et nos problèmes Always, je t'aimerai.

Beckett ne savait peut-être pas d'où provenait ses mots mais elle savait très bien d'où elle les puisait : son cœur.

Toutefois, cette déclaration avait eu l'effet escompté Rick s'était apaisé et il prenait maintenant la direction d'un pays utopique.

(…)

La journée s'annonçait comme les précédentes : Rick passait des heures à s'ennuyer tandis que Kate fulminait contre sa propre personne de ne pas avoir de trace du triple tueur. Cependant, aujourd'hui, l'écrivain paressait plus souriant, plus serein … la cause ? Ce vendredi était la veille de son départ de la clinique. Demain, il pourrait retrouver son loft et son quotidien auprès de sa fiancée, de sa fille mais aussi de sa mère.

-Je vais aller faire tes papiers de sortie déclara Kate en se levant du fauteuil.

-Ah oui ! Je compte bien revenir dans notre cocon dit Rick avec un sourire à s'en défaire la mâchoire.

Prête à sortir de la chambre, le portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner.

Son fiancé lui tendit son cellulaire : Tiens !

-Merci chuchota-t-elle. Regardant l'identifiant de l'appel, elle mit sur haut-parleur.

-Bonjour chef Brady ! Vous êtes sur haut-parleur, Castle est à mes côtés.

-D'accord. Je vous appelais pour vous informer que plusieurs commerçants pensent avoir aperçus notre homme.

-Vous en êtes certains ? l'interrogea Castle.

-On ne peut jamais être sûr mais Jane a des informations à nous communiquer donc si vous êtes disponible, j'aimerais recueillir ses dires avec vous proposa le policier.

-Pas de problème. On se retrouve à l'épicerie dans une demi-heure.

-A tout de suite lieutenant !

Beckett raccrocha et enfila son manteau.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop simple demanda Rick, perplexe que Tyson est fait une erreur si grossière.

-Je dois avouer que cela ne lui ressemble pas mais on doit suivre toutes les pistes, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et si c'était un piège contre toi … contre moi ? S'alarma l'écrivain.

-Rick, je ne serais pas seule, le chef Brady sera avec moi annonça-t-elle peu convaincue par ce dernier commentaire.

-Tu te moques de moi même sans arme, je peux faire mieux que lui. Ironisa Rick.

-C'est pas faux mais pour l'instant, je dois te rappeler que tu es privé de terrain donc je dois me débrouiller sans toi.

Elle prit son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche arrière de jean.

-Tu n'oublies rien s'offensa faussement Castle.

-Ah parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir sans mon bisou du matin rétorqua-t-elle amusée par le comportement de son fiancé.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire mais quand elle sentit celui-ci vouloir plus, elle accepta sans rechigner. Elle connaissait sa peur et quoi de mieux que de le rassurer en lui prouvant son amour.

-Waouh ! Souffla-t-elle.

Reboostée pour la journée, elle prit congé de son amant et s'en alla à l'épicerie rejoindre le chef Brady.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle se gara à côté de la voiture de patrouille de son collègue. Souriant, elle le regardait jeter des coups pieds dans des cailloux tel un jeune enfant qui lui rappelait assez Rick. Effectivement, son fiancé avait cette faculté à retomber en enfance dès que l'occasion se présenter à lui. Cependant, pour Brady, c'était une toute autre chose, il essayait surement d'évacuer son stress. Car elle avait ce pressentiment, cette boule au ventre qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à leur but ultime : attraper ce fumier de Tyson.

-Re-bonjour Brady ! lança-t-elle afin de le sortir de sa bulle.

-Re Mademoiselle Beckett !

C'est ainsi que sans plus de formalités, ils regagnèrent l'épicerie.

-Bonjour Jane !

-Bonjour Mme Castle … Chef Brady !

-Tu as des informations pour nous ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

-En effet. Ce matin, quand j'ouvrais la boutique vers sept heures et demie, j'ai vu un SUV noir et au volant, c'était l'homme à la casquette.

-Tu as vu le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation ?

-Non, mais j'ai vu que sa voiture était recouverte de boue. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il n'a pas plu depuis environ 15 jours. Donc le seul endroit où il peut être c'est dans la forêt près de l'ancienne mine.

Stupéfaite par l'enchainement logique et la prise de détails de Jane, Kate s'enquit à d'autres informations.

-Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais été dans la police sourit la brunette.

-Jamais ma petite mais je te rappelle que je lis les romans de ton mari donc cela aide un tant soit peu.

Katherine esquissa un sourire, même quand Rick n'était pas physiquement présent pour l'aider lors de ses enquêtes, il l'aidait quand même à travers ses livres.

-Tu as remarqué d'autres choses ?

-Oui, après qu'il soit passé, j'ai regardé où il se dirigeait.

-Alors ? demandèrent Brady et Beckett au même moment.

-Vers ce chemin de terre dit la vieille femme en indiquant le chemin de la mine.

Le chef Brady très peu bavard depuis le début de cette discussion, eut soudainement besoin d'une réponse.

-Comment êtes-vous sûr, que c'est notre homme ?

-Mon petit, sache que même s'il a changé de casquette, il a cette chose qu'on ne peut pas louper.

-Quoi ? S'enquit rapidement la lieutenant.

-Il a un problème aux cervicales, il a la tête penché vers la gauche et cela le rend reconnaissable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Beckett réfléchit un instant, essayant de mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place.

-Ca peut être Tyson affirma Kate, laissant ses deux autres interlocuteurs sans voix. Quand Rick lui a tiré dessus sur le pont, il a fait une sacrée chute dans l'eau. Et à cause de l'impact, il a pu se blesser d'où la blessure que Jane a remarquée.

-Bravo, pour toutes les informations que tu nous as données Jane. Le remercia le policier.

-C'est normal.

Kate lui fit une accolade et les deux forces de l'ordre prirent congé de cette dernière.

Notre duo de choc prirent la voiture de Beckett celle-ci étant banalisée, il serait plus simple de passer inaperçue qu'avec une voiture de police. Suivant le chemin indiqué par Jane, ils repérèrent rapidement des traces de roues encore fraîche sur le sentier.

-On va laisser la voiture ici. Sinon on risque de s'embourber fit remarquer Beckett qui sentait la voiture de plus en plus patiner.

-Allons-y alors.

Ils continuèrent donc leur périple à pieds, évitant ici et là, les flaques ainsi que les amas de boue. S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt, ils virent au loin une sorte de cabane mi-bois mi-béton.

-Vous voyez au loin, cet abri _dit Kate en pointant du doigt ledit abri_, c'est surement le repère de notre homme.

Le chef Brady acquiesça et tous deux reprirent la route en direction de la cabane. S'approchant d'avantage, Beckett remarqua un tas de feuilles et autres branchages suspects. Elle fit quelques pas supplémentaires et souleva ce tas.

-Le SUV noir chuchota-t-elle.

-Cela confirme votre théorie. C'est bien notre homme à la casquette.

-Tout à fait. Maintenant, on va se séparer. Vous allez passer par derrière s'il tentait de s'échapper et moi, je vais prendre le devant expliqua la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Brady pas très rassuré de se retrouver seul devant le criminel.

-Chef Brady, vous êtes doué donc ne laissait pas la peur l'emporter sur vous. Donnez-moi une arme et au moindre problème, je saurais vous couvrir.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et prit donc la direction de l'arrière du bâtiment de fortune.

-Police, ouvrez ! cria Beckett.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre mais plus surprenant encore, il n'y avait aucun bruit. L'endroit était totalement silencieux.

-Ouvrez, ou je défonce la porte s'énerva-t-elle.

Toujours aucun signe de vie elle s'éloigna de la porte et d'un coup de pied parfaitement maitrisé, elle fit sauter les gongs de celle-ci.

L'abri ne comportait qu'une seule pièce l'intérieur était très sommaire : un lit de camps, un fauteuil, un poêle à bois et un frigo. Mais dans le fauteuil était assise une silhouette complètement immobile, dépourvue de vie.

-Mains en l'air !

La silhouette ne bougeant toujours pas, elle décida, avec prudence d'avancer pour vérifier que la personne était toujours en vie. Le chef Brady l'avait rejoint et se tenait désormais de l'autre côté de l'assise.

La vision qui se tenait devant eux était irréel. L'homme était assis, muet, statique comme une statut de sel. Ses muscles étaient comme tétanisés, aucun tressaillement de sourcils ou battement de cils n'était à signaler.

Beckett le dévisageait, cet homme n'avait, à première vue pas de ressemblance avec Tyson mais connaissant cet individu mieux que personne à part son fiancé, elle ne se faisait pas d'idées préconçues. Tyson pouvait très bien avoir changé d'apparence encore une fois.

Soudain, l'homme se leva et posa genoux à terre, les mains derrière la tête.

-Ne bougeait pas ! Ne bougeait pas ! Ou je tire ! Vociféra Brady complètement paniqué et dépassé par la situation.

Beckett le regarda avec un air défait, ce regard lui disant « Mais qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? »

-Passez-lui les menottes. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sûre et autoritaire.

L'homme n'émit aucune résistance se laissant faire alors même que Brady n'arrivait pas à se dépatouiller des menottes.

(…)

De l'autre côté de la salle d'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre sans tain, Brady et Beckett observaient leur suspect à l'affût d'un geste, d'un tremblement mais c'était peine perdue. L'homme était toujours silencieux, ne laissant rien paraitre sur son état. La lieutenant, qui avait l'habitude de déceler les émotions de ses suspects, devait bien avouer que celui-ci était plutôt coriace. Et ceci l'effrayait car Tyson pouvait très bien avoir cette patience et cette passivité qui avaient caractérisé ses précédents crimes.

-Je vais aller l'interroger … seule précisa-t-elle en voyant le chef prendre sa suite.

Le chef se résigna à suivre ses ordres ne voulant s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme. Après le spectacle qu'il lui avait offert lors de l'arrestation, il préférait faire profil bas.

-Lieutenant Beckett de la police de New-York. Je pourrais savoir à qui je m'adresse ?

L'homme ne daigna même pas relever la tête son regard obnubilait par ses nouveaux bracelets. Beckett, elle, l'examinait minutieusement : ses yeux, sa tête, ses oreilles, ses mains, ses doigts, son nez, ses poignets … ses poignets se répéta-t-elle. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa, voyant sous sa manche un tatouage qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-Marines ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Et là, elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste. L'homme se redressa d'un coup et dévoila son identité.

-Quartier-Maître Tim Hatch Madame ! s'exclama avec fermeté l'homme.

Beckett savait désormais à qui elle avait affaire mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas Tyson et donc, pas l'homme qu'il recherchait pour l'affaire de Rick.

-Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous vivez seul dans cet … abri ? Tenta la belle brune, voulant en savoir plus sur cet homme si étrange.

- Quartier-Maître Tim Hatch, Madame ! Répéta encore une fois le soldat.

Croisant son âge et son grade, Beckett en déduit qu'il devait être un de ces soldats à avoir combattu en Irak.

-Quartier-Maître, quelle était votre mission dans cette cabane ? demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus autoritaire qu'elle put trouver.

-Madame, mission de durée indéterminée. Eviter tous chocs et tous mouvements de foules de la population locale déclara-t-il.

Devant cette déclaration, elle comprit de suite qu'elle avait en face d'elle, un de ces soldats oubliés par son pays. Un soldat qui s'était battu corps et âme pour sa patrie qui en contrepartie ne lui fournissait même par de soins psychologiques. Elle en était certaine, il souffrait d'un syndrome post traumatique, car elle-même en ayant souffert, à moindre mesure bien sûr, elle en reconnaissait les pathologies.

…

-Ce n'est définitivement pas notre homme souffla Brady.

-Et non et en plus, c'était mon dernier jour à vos côtés ajouta Beckett.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ?

-Oui, nous rentrons demain à New-York.

Le chef Brady remarqua que sa supérieure mais aussi collègue, était déçue et un peu énervée de devoir partir sans avoir résolue l'enquête la plus importante de sa vie.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous envoie toutes les preuves et analyses chez vous ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Oh, chef Brady ! C'est une excellente idée mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander une telle faveur.

-Beckett, si je le fais, c'est que j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Et ce que je souhaite le plus, c'est qu'on résolve cette affaire.

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras, touchée par le geste de son collègue mais désormais ami.

-Puis-je vous offrir un bout avant de partir ? L'interrogea le jeune homme, un peu gêné de cette nouvelle proximité.

-Avec plaisir. Pendant que j'envoie un SMS à Castle, vous pouvez aller nous chercher de quoi manger.

-J'y vais de suite s'enthousiasma Brady.

Une fois ce dernier partit, Kate envoya un message à son fiancé.

_Hey lover ! Je mange avec le chef Brady alors ne m'attends pas. Je t'aime. KB._

_Hey ! Mais c'est pas juste … tu avais dit que tu mangerais avec moi. RC._

_Je te réserve le dessert. XOXO KB._

_Katherine Beckett, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! A toute à l'heure. Je t'aime. RC. _

-Monsieur Castle fait encore des siennes plaisanta Brady en tendant un sandwich et une bouteille à sa nouvelle amie.

-Comme toujours mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Et au fait, merci ! lança-t-elle en mordant dans son casse-croûte.

-De rien, c'est normal.

Ce déjeuner improvisé entre ces deux nouveaux compères prit une tournure très amicale, bavardant, discutant de tout et rien. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne perdit pas le nord en notifiant au chef, l'adresse de son appartement comme lieu de réception des éléments de l'enquête.

C'est donc dans une franche camaraderie que Brady et Beckett se séparèrent.

(…)

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux, Kate et Rick étaient bien silencieux. De son côté, Kate fixait la route, jetant de temps à autre un œil à son fiancé, qui lui, observait les paysages défilaient sous ses yeux.

Posant subtilement sa main sur le genou de son homme, elle souhaitait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là.

Appréciant ce contact, Rick comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester murer indéfiniment dans son silence.

-Tu crois que Tyson est derrière tout ça ? Demanda l'écrivain, incertain de vouloir réellement la réponse.

-Franchement, non.

Richard resta bouche-bée devant le ton employé par sa fiancée : elle était certaine de ses propos.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

-Si c'était le 3XK, on aurait déjà une piste ou un indice qui le relierait à ton accident. Car comme tu le sais, son plaisir réside en ce que nous sachions que c'est lui mais sans pouvoir le trouver, l'arrêter ou l'interroger.

-Or, dans mon cas … Aucune preuve tangible n'apparait … ni …

-Une corde … poursuivit Kate.

-Ni un lien aux personnes à qui je tiens le plus ajouta-t-il.

-Tout à fait. Je pense que nous pouvons écarter cette piste conclut la jeune femme, contemplant son homme bailler. Tu es fatigué, dors. Je te réveillerai quand nous serons arrivés.

-Merci souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

C'est donc rapidement que Rick fuit ce monde d'atrocités pour rejoindre celui de l'inconscience. Pendant ce temps, Kate les rapatriait dans leur quotidien, leur point d'attache … vers une vie plus paisible. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait …

A deux heures de route de New-York, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était énervé, agité. Faisant les cents pas dans un endroit ne dépassant par les quinze mètres carrés, il transpirait à grosses gouttes et pestait contre Castle et sa pute de luxe. Il les croyait intelligents mais peut-être les avait-il surestimés ? Comment pouvaient-ils penser au Triple Tueur ? Ce n'était pas assez subtil et réfléchi pour lui. Quoi qu'en y repensant, il se sentait flatté d'être comparé au roi des meurtres sombres et complexes. Un jour, il pourrait se vanter d'être le disciple ou bien même le mentor du 3XK. Néanmoins, il était assez impatient de voir l'avancé de cette affaire, de son affaire. Sentant son excitation montée, il s'assit sur son fauteuil et commença à sortir son matériel. Prenant sa main tremblante, il se saisit de la seringue déjà préparée et s'injecta le précieux liquide. Planant quasi-instantanément, il s'envola pour des contrées aussi folles les unes que les autres.

-On est arrivé chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-Hum…

-Rick, il faut te réveiller.

-Pas envie marmonna-t-il.

Le voyant sourire, elle savait qu'il se jouait d'elle mais il n'allait pas être déçu. Déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle lui souffla : Tu te lèves ou ce baiser sera le dernier que tu auras avant un long long moment.

-J'ai compris, on monte se ravisa-t-il rapidement.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de la sorte de Katherine s'indigna faussement Martha.

-Moi aussi mère, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

Les deux femmes prirent Rick, en charge car celui-ci étant têtu comme un âne avait refusé le fauteuil roulant qui aurait grandement pu servir. A ses dires, il était « encore traumatisé par son dernier séjour en fauteuil roulant ». Kate n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant à cet épisode où elle lui avait préparé un anniversaire à la hauteur de ses espérances.

…

-Je vais faire à manger. Je t'installe dans la chambre ?

-Non, je préfère rester sur le divan à t'observer dit-il en oscillant les sourcils.

-Ta grande passion. Plaisanta sa muse.

-Que veux-tu, quand on a la septième merveille du monde sous les yeux, il faut bien en profiter.

-Flatteur !

Kate l'installa donc confortablement sur le canapé : posant un oreiller derrière son dos et le gratifiant d'un baiser.

L'heure du diner arriva et chacun prit place à la table. Kate aida Rick à s'asseoir car ses côtes le faisait encore souffrir, d'autant plus qu'utiliser les béquilles avec des bandages aux doigts n'était pas une chose très pratique. Les deux tourtereaux racontaient l'avancée de l'enquête ou plutôt le déroulé car il fallait bien le dire, ils n'avaient pas avancés d'un poil.

-Et tu supportes encore Rick, version malade ? Plaisanta Alexis.

-Je dois avouer que pour une fois, il fait des efforts répondit Kate en regardant Rick se pavaner à table.

-Et bien, Katherine, je dois bien dire que tu as réussi l'impossible renchérit l'ainée de la famille.

-Mère, je suis ici. Je peux t'entendre s'indigna l'écrivain.

-Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas devenu sourd !

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire à la dernière boutade de Martha quand Alexis décida d'aller se coucher.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde !

-Bonne nuit Alexis répondirent en cœur le reste de la famille.

Après cette dernière éclipsée, Martha et Katherine débarrassèrent la table et mirent le tout au lave-vaisselle.

A son tour, Martha regagna sa chambre et laissa les deux amants seuls.

Tous deux sur le sofa, ils somnolaient mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'envie et la volonté de rejoindre la chambre. Toutefois, un dernier bâillement de Rick, fit lever Kate.

-Je vais chercher tes médicaments et au dodo !

-J'ai quand même de la chance d'avoir l'infirmière la plus sexy du pays blagua Castle.

-Rick !

Kate se saisit donc des sachets de comprimés de Rick, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. S'asseyant auprès de son homme, ils commencèrent à préparer les doses ainsi que le nombre de comprimés approprié.

-Non, non, non ! Le docteur a dit plus d'anti-compresseur.

-Pardon chérie.

Après que le malade ait pris ses médicaments, Kate accompagna Rick pour rejoindre leur chambre pour la énième fois de la journée.

…

Rick était adossé contre la tête de lit quand Kate sortit de la salle de bain. Elle s'installa dans leur lit, à une distance anormalement lointaine de son fiancé.

-Je sens mauvais ?

-Pardon ?! S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Je te pose cette question car tu te tiens étrangement loin de moi.

-Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas te blesser alors oui, je prends mes distances.

-Ça ne va pas être possible Mademoiselle Beckett, allez, approche-toi. Je souhaite dormir et te sentir contre moi.

-Tu es sûr, j'ai peur de te faire mal s'inquiéta Kate.

-Je te promets que tu ne me blesses pas.

Ne sachant pas résister à son homme et surtout à son corps, elle accepta sa requête. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle entremêla ses jambes à celles de son écrivain mais une sensation désagréable l'a parcouru.

-J'ai hâte qu'on te retire ce plâtre.

-Et moi donc … souffla Castle.

Réfugiés l'un contre l'autre, Rick profitait au maximum de cet instant paisible et reposant en entamant quelques caresses sur le ventre de sa muse. Cependant, sa réaction ne fût pas celle escomptée car la belle brune se mit à rire et à gigoter dans tous les sens.

-Rick ! J'apprécie réellement tes caresses mais avec tout l'attirail que tu as aux mains, ça me chatouille réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

-Oups, désolé.

Retrouvant leur moment de quiétude, Kate voulut aborder un sujet, un peu plus sensible, un peu plus délicat.

-Rick ?

-Oui.

-Il me reste encore une semaine de repos et après, je dois reprendre le travail mais …

-Kate, je t'écoute lui dit-il afin de l'inciter à se dévoiler ou à dévoiler ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas si Gates va vouloir que je m'occupe de ton affaire. Officiellement, elle nous a tous mis sur la touche mais je compte bien la faire changer d'avis. Tu m'aideras ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se retournant.

Un « non » catégorique fût la seule réponse de l'écrivain.

Sa fiancée, estomaquée, ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle répartie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kate, je te connais. Tu vas tout faire pour retrouver celui ou ceux qui m'ont fait ça, quitte à te mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie, notre vie, pour moi.

Voyant que Kate allait ouvrir la bouche, il posa ses doigts sur celle-ci.

-Ecoute-moi. La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est perdre la femme que j'aime d'autant plus, si je te perds à cause de moi. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner et encore moins m'en relever. Et … tu … _Il hésita un instant à lui rappeler son comportement irrationnel et insouciant pendant l'enquête de sa mère, mais il s'autocensura. Certes, il désirait qu'elle comprenne or lui remémorer cet épisode ne ferait que la braquer. _

Perdu dans les yeux céruléens de son fiancé, elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Toutefois, elle ne s'appelait pas Katherine Beckett pour rien.

-Rick, tu ne me gâches pas la vie. Tu l'améliores, tu l'embellies… Chaque jour que l'on m'offre à tes côtés m'apparait comme un don du ciel, comme un don de ma mère qui nous surveille de là-haut.

La jeune femme, avec ses paroles, avait joué le tout pour le tout : la carte de la poésie, de l'émotion.

-Hey ! Bien joué l'écrivain en herbe sourit Castle qui avait compris le stratagème de sa douce. Mais promets-moi que tu n'enquêteras pas.

Katherine réfléchit un instant et préféra capituler.

-D'accord souffla-t-elle …

Sauf que les doigts croisés qu'elle dissimulait sous la couette indiquait une toute autre version des faits. Elle savait que le mensonge avait, à plusieurs reprises, manquait de faire imploser, exploser leur couple mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner cette enquête, à l'abandonner lui.

Refermant ses bras sur sa prise, Rick ambitionna de faire descendre la pression d'un cran.

-Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas vu Lanie et les gars. Tu crois qu'ils vont passer ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum … Je ne pense pas, ils ont beaucoup de travail à ce que j'ai compris mentit la brunette qui avait organisé une surprise pour le lendemain après-midi en présence de toute l'équipe.

Son écrivain marmonna dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles et inaudibles avant que Kate l'embrasse, lui signifiant qu'il était tant de dormir.

_**J'espère que e chapitre vous a plu et que vous reviendrez. N'oubliez pas de faire passer vos avis et autres messages. A bientôt et bisous.**_

_**NB : Je ne sais si vous avez remarqué mais à plusieurs endroits, j'avais la possibilité de vous faire languir comme au tatouage mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je m'améliore ou alors je deviens plus fleurs bleues ^^ Et aussi, bande de petits pervers, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que le « méchant » allait faire autre chose … sur son fauteuil.**_

_**Dsl pour le retard mais la Always Deleted Scene m'a tué ! Mais aussi bcp inspirée …**_


	6. Un quotidien semé d'embûches

**Chapitre 6 : Un quotidien semé d'embûches**

_**Hi les gens ! Je vois que vous appréciez toujours ma fanfic'. Ça me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Dédicace spéciale à lille76, mon plus grand soutien, ma plus grande lectrice **_

_**lille76 : Je suis sans voix … littéralement. Ton message m'a touché à un point, tu n'imagines même pas. J'en ai des frissons. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré par le biais de ce site. Tu es une personne extraordinaire qui mérite son chapitre. Bises, jtd ! **_

_**Guest : Rated T, en effet mais me connaissant vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un Rated M qui peut sortir n'importe quand … Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Angelye : Merci pour ta review et merci pour tes compliments. Tjs aussi agréable. Concernant THE scène, j'ai cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque en la voyant, de l'émotion, de l'amour et des regards. Simple mais efficace. **_

Le dimanche matin s'était déroulé sans accroche dans la bonne humeur et dans une certaine intimité. Toute la famille avait déjeuné autour d'un brunch organisé par Kate et Alexis, discutant des occupations de chacun pour l'après-midi. Etant dans la confidence, les deux rousses délaissèrent le loft au profit d'une répétition pour l'une et d'une sortie entre amis pour l'autre.

En attendant que la surprise arrive, Kate lisait pour la énième fois le premier opus de la sage Nikki Heat tandis que Rick étudiait le New-York Times.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Kate.

-Non et toi ?

-Si je te demande, c'est que j'attends personne railla-t-elle, renforçant par la même occasion le suspens.

-Qui peut bien nous embêter un dimanche à 14 heures râla l'écrivain.

Kate s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec sa bande d'amis. Avant que l'un d'eux n'ouvre la bouche, elle posa son index sur sa bouche, leur intimant de garder le silence.

N'entendant personne parler, Rick dévoila son plus fort caractère : l'impatience.

-C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Surprise ! s'écrièrent ses amis, réunis au grand complet.

Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un poisson à la recherche d'air, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était une fois de plus sans voix, stupéfait par le cadeau que venait de lui faire sa muse.

-Si on gêne, on peut repartir le taquina Lanie, faisant mine de quitter l'appartement.

-Alors là, non. Vous êtes ici, vous y restez maintenant sourit l'auteur, tentant de se lever. Cependant, cette tentative se révéla un échec cuisant.

-Castle, attend. Nous allons venir à toi, c'est la moindre des choses dans ton état déclara Jenny.

-Merci. Heureusement qu'il existe encore des personnes serviables dans ce monde railla-t-il.

La fine équipe se dirigea donc vers le sofa, saluant Beckett au passage.

-Dis-donc Bro. Comment tu fais avec Beckett, si tu ne peux pas te servir de tes jambes et de tes mains demanda Esposito, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Espo, si tu savais comment …

Castle fût rapidement coupé par Kate qui ne souhaitait pas s'épandre sur sa vie sexuelle devant toute l'équipe et encore moins devant les deux adolescents qui lui servaient de collègues.

-Non, il ne saura pas dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son homme.

Castle haussa les épaules mais ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-Je te raconterais plus tard Espo.

Cette dernière phrase lui valut un regard noir rapidement remplacé par un merveilleux sourire, agrémenté d'un baiser.

-Merci chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa douce.

-De rien.

-Lanie l'interpella Kate. Si tu pouvais éviter de déteindre sur ton compagnon concernant certains détails.

-J'y suis pour rien s'indigna la concernée, en donnant un coup de coude à son latino.

-Bonjour writer-boy ! Le titilla Lanie.

-Bonjour, docteur Parish.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Castle déclara une femme, d'une voix autoritaire.

-Heu … Bonjour, Capitaine Gates bafouilla Rick, surpris de la voir au loft.

-N'ayez crainte Castle, je viens en tant qu'amie aujourd'hui.

-Ouf ! Souffla-t-il.

-Encore … que … je ne sais pas hésita faussement Gates, ravie de voir le visage de Castle devenir blanc comme un linge.

-Je plaisante Castle. Il n'y a pas que vous qui puissiez faire preuve d'humour.

La troupe de collègues prit place autour de la table basse, assis sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Autour de cafés, de quelques verres et de quoi manger, les discussions, les blagues et autres anecdotes allaient bon train.

L'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance enfantine où poker, Monopoly et Scrabble étaient en première ligne. Aucune allusion au mariage ou à l'accident ne fut faite, chacun souhaitant aider le couple à traverser cette dure épreuve.

Ce moment privilégié fut aussi l'occasion de découvrir une nouvelle capitaine, plus souriante, plus humaine, plus ouverte aux autres. Beckett se doutait que derrière Iron Gates se cachait une femme au cœur tendre car elle lui ressemblait assez. C'était une femme forte, avec des convictions et dotée d'une force de caractère sans faille ou presque. Oui, car comme Katherine Beckett, Victoria Gates devait avoir cette peur, ce point sensible qui mettait à nu ses sentiments et son vrai visage. Et aujourd'hui, Beckett l'avait démasquée la crainte la plus secrète et la plus profonde de sa capitaine était de perdre une personne à laquelle elle tenait. En effet, elle offrait à ses subordonnés, une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : prévenante, attentionnée et avenante auprès de Castle.

Big Apple commençait à somnoler : il se faisait tard et l'heure des adieux arriva. Gates partit la première, expliquant qu'elle souhaitait aider son mari pour le dîner car dans le cas contraire, elle était sûre de manger une boite de conserve. Jenny et Ryan lui emboitèrent rapidement le pas ne pouvant pas faire garder plus longtemps la petite Sarah-Grace.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Esposito et Lanie, Kate les stoppa.

-Lanie, je peux te demander un service ? L'interrogea sa meilleure amie.

-Vas-y sweetie, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Rick. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ses soins ?

-Aucun problème ma belle, j'ai mon matériel dans la voiture. Esposito va chercher ma mallette dans le coffre.

-A vos ordres docteur plaisanta le latino.

-Rick, tu souhaites qu'on le fasse dans le salon ou dans la chambre ? Lui demanda sa muse.

Rick la regarda avec ses yeux sournois et un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

-Avec toi, je le ferais n'importe où ? Plaisanta l'écrivain.

-Rick ! Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu vois ce que j'endure dit-elle à son amie.

-Kate, tu l'as choisi alors à toi d'en assumer les conséquences.

-Je vois que je peux compter sur toi railla la brunette.

- Blague à part Castle, vous souhaitez le salon ou votre chambre ? Demanda la légiste.

-Le sofa sera parfait.

Esposito revint avec la mallette de sa petite-amie et prit place à côté de Beckett en attendant que les soins soient terminés.

Sortant des bandes, des pansements et des steristrips, Lanie s'approcha de son patient.

-Ça me fait toujours bizarre, d'avoir des personnes vivantes. Sourit la jeune légiste.

-Très drôle Docteur Parish grinça Rick.

-Je vais commencer par toutes tes blessures superficielles.

Quand la légiste souleva les premiers pansements, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir cela et pour être sincère, elle ne croyait pas Rick dans un état : superficiel n'était définitivement pas le bon terme. Ses plaies béantes étaient bien plus profondes et sérieuses qu'il ne laissait paraître. Cependant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses découvertes.

-Maintenant, on va passer à tes côtes le prévenait-t-elle.

Rick acquiesça, se raidissant immédiatement.

Dès la première approche, l'écrivain se mit à grimacer. Le connaissant par cœur, Lanie se demandait s'il jouait la comédie ou si la douleur était vraiment présente. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

-Tu le fais exprès, je ne t'ai pas encore touché, tu as vraiment mal ? Se risqua-t-elle à l'interroger.

Toutefois, Rick, trop occupé à contenir sa douleur, ne répondit pas. C'est donc Kate qui lui fit signe, qu'il souffrait le martyre.

-Je suis désolée Castle. Je ne savais pas s'excusa la métisse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Alors attention, je vais commencer.

La docteur débuta sa torture car oui c'était de la torture. Rick se tordait de douleur et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir et pleurer.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Kate s'approcha de son homme.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ? Le questionna-t-elle, soucieux de son bien-être.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, je veux bien. Désolé Lanie, ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je comprends.

Prenant la place de Beckett, à côté de Javier, Lanie lui prit la main : besoin d'un soutien, besoin d'une force rassurante. Tous les deux observaient Katherine s'afférait auprès de son fiancé.

Comme seule au monde, la jeune femme faisait preuve d'une extrême délicatesse, à l'écoute de la moindre douleur et laissant ses doigts courir sur le torse de Rick. De par ce geste, elle le rassurait, elle l'apaisait.

Toujours simples spectateurs, Lanie et Esposito comprenaient maintenant pourquoi, Castle préférait l'aide de sa muse.

Une fois les bandages retirés, la légiste et son homme ne croyaient pas l'image qui se dessinait devant eux.

-Putain, tu as sacrément morflé Bro. Nota le latino fixant le torse et le ventre de son collègue, ravagés par les ecchymoses.

-Je rejoins la réflexion de Javier. Tu dois sacrément douillé grimaça la médecin, en imaginant ne serait-ce qu'un instant le mal qu'il devait endurer.

Lanie palpa le torse et le ventre de Rick, à la recherche d'un éventuel problème, d'une douleur anormale ou d'un signe d'aggravation. Il gémissait de douleur, s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes mais ce fût trop. Une cascade d'eau salée vint s'abattre sur son visage. Honteux de réagir ainsi, et honteux de laisser voir à ses amis cet homme qu'il refoulait, il mit fin à cette galère.

-Lanie arrête. Je m'humilie la supplia-t-il.

Attristée pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, Kate s'avança et lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Babe, ce sont nos amis et ils conçoivent que tu puisses craquer. N'es pas honte. Je t'aime.

-Beckett a raison Bro. Peu d'hommes auraient eu la force dont tu as fait preuve et encore moins auraient eu ce courage de laisser éclater au grand jour leurs sentiments déclara Esposito, la voix anormalement nouée.

-Merci Espo acquiesça Castle.

Lanie refit le bandage, veillant à ne pas l'amocher d'avantage. Cette opération terminée, la métisse dégagea les doigts de Rick de ses protections.

-Maintenant, au tour de tes mains dévoila la légiste.

-On peut enlever les attelles ? Demanda l'écrivain qui en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir écrire et surtout de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa muse.

-Je vais regarder mais je ne pense pas.

En effet, elle regarda mais l'état des doigts de ce dernier nécessitait encore quelques jours d'immobilisation.

-Désolé Castle mais il va falloir patienter encore un moment. Tu as des bâtonnets d'immobilisation demanda Lanie.

-Dans la salle de bain répondit-il.

-Je vais les chercher, tu viens avec moi Lanie insista Kate en lui faisant son regard « J'ai besoin de te parler ».

-Pas de soucis, j'arrive rétorqua son amie, un peu surprise.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de bain, laissant leurs hommes discutaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ? S'enquit la métisse.

-C'est à propos des doigts de Rick.

-Oui et …

-Et … En fait, il arrive à faire le beau devant, mettre son masque de « mec qui va bien » mais derrière, je sens bien qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. La chose qui le mine le plus, c'est ses doigts. Tu vois, il … _Elle hésita un instant à lui révéler le pourquoi de cette discussion mais après tout, Lanie la connaissait par cœur. _Il ne peut pas me toucher, tu vois. Déjà qu'on ne peut pas faire l'amour souffla la jeune femme. Alors si en plus, il ne peut pas me caresser, il va péter un câble.

Lanie sourit à sa meilleure amie, comprenant qu'elle s'en fasse à propos de son fiancé.

-Je comprends très bien mais j'ai dit la vérité toute à l'heure, il doit encore porter ses attelles mais … je lui retirerais dans la semaine, c'est certain.

-Oh merci Lanie l'enlaça-t-elle. Il va être si heureux.

-Et toi aussi, par la même occasion glissa la légiste.

-Et moi aussi Lanie. C'est vrai que l'abstinence n'est pas un de mes points forts plaisanta Kate.

Revenant auprès de leurs mâles, Lanie se mit en action afin d'immobiliser au mieux les doigts de l'écrivain.

Les soins terminés, Esposito et Lanie quittèrent le loft, laissant en paix le couple.

…

Fatigué et éreinté par les soins prodigués par Lanie, Rick était déjà dans les bras de Morphée quand Kate s'installa à ses côtés. La jeune femme, aussi fatiguée mentalement que physiquement le rejoignit peu de temps après. Les deux étaient donc paisiblement installés dans leur sommeil.

_Je suis heureux, je plane, je rêve, mon bonheur est à son paroxysme. La vie est un fruit que je me dois de croquer à pleine dents. _

_Soudain mon cœur s'emballe, ma tension augmente, je sens mon pouls battre. Je suis apeuré, terrifié, est-ce mon dernier jour ? _

_Et puis, plus rien, fini, terminé. Mon corps est sans âme, mon corps est sans vie. _

_Le bruit sourd de la tôle froissée et de l'impact laissent place au silence. La cacophonie de l'accident a disparu pour laisser place au néant. _

_Ca est, je revis, je ne suis pas mort ou du moins pas encore. _

_Je ne sens plus mes membres. La douleur est trop forte. J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Je grelote alors que je suis en sueur. J'ai du mal à respirer, je suffoque, je desserre ma cravate, mes poumons sont en feu. Angoisse et terreur se mêlent à mon esprit déjà embué. J'ai mal, je souffre. _

_Je le sens, je le respire, je le vis, je vais bientôt le gouter. L'enfer commence, les coups débutent. Je sens mes os craqués, le goût du sang dans ma bouche. La fin est proche. _

_Je chasse ce monstre mais il revient, toujours plus fort, toujours plus grand, toujours plus proche, toujours plus violent, toujours plus haineux. Il me saisit par le col, me lacère, lamine ma chair et dévore mes pensées et mon corps. _

_Tu te rapproches. Je veux te voir. Tu te rapproches encore. Je veux voir ton visage, sale fils de pute. Tu te rapproches. Je te vois mais tu es masqué. Je tremble. Je suis pétrifié. Ma tête va exploser. Sors de mon esprit, fumier, bâtard, disparais de ma vie ! Agresse-moi, tue-moi mais barre-toi ! _

New-York était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit depuis un bon moment mais Kate était réveillée. Rick se débattait et hurlait dans leur lit. Elle savait qu'il faisait un cauchemar, qu'il devait revivre son accident mais elle n'arrivait pas à le réveiller. Elle le voyait, il souffrait autant psychologiquement que physiquement ses plaies sautaient une à une, ses bandages se défaisaient et laissaient paraitre ses ecchymoses d'une couleur singulière.

Elle réfléchit et le ceintura immédiatement, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser. Il se débattait encore un peu mais son agitation s'estompait peu à peu. Il était maintenant adossé contre la tête de lit mais toujours inconscient. Ne se souciant pas de ses douleurs, elle s'assit sur ses jambes ceinturant son cou de ses bras et encerclant ses jambes autour de son torse. Le cajolant comme un enfant, elle le serrait au maximum pour qu'il la sente. Elle devinait qu'il s'apaisait et décida de lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Rick, c'est Kate. Réveille-toi.

Soudain Rick se mit à hurler.

-Kate, je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Kate !

-Chut … Rick … Chut … Ouvre les yeux, je suis là mon amour.

Afin de lui prouver sa présence et afin de le faire revenir à la réalité. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et son corps, le stimulant au possible.

Brutalement, il rouvrit les yeux tombant directement dans ceux de sa femme. Inconsciemment ou consciemment, personne ne serait le dire, il embrassa sa muse avec une fougue et une passion telle, qu'elle ne put qu'y répondre. Jouant avec sa langue, il se sentait vivant et aimait cette sensation de son corps contre le sien. Elle ralentit le rythme jusqu'à immobiliser leurs langues, profitant de cette sensation d'harmonie parfaite. Récupérant sa langue, ils reprirent tous deux une bouffée d'air pour mieux se retrouver. Seulement ce fut un baiser doux et attentionné, il gouta ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois. Mordillant et suçotant ses lèvres lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle souhaitait le stopper, l'arrêter mais le plaisir était si bon et son abstinence si dure qu'elle ne pouvait quitter ses lèvres. Son désir et son appétit de lui était tel qu'elle croyait un orgasme possible juste par cet acte chaste. Rick cessa ses baisers et fixa sa muse, yeux fermés et les joues rosies par le plaisir.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son amant. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle mais lui aussi.

-Rick, Ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, je suis désolé. C'est encore trop dur. J'ai cette sensation de blessure inguérissable dans mon corps et dans mon cœur et je pense, que j'ai encore besoin de temps.

-C'est pas grave. Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur, je le comprendrais.

-Non, non, non s'empressa de rétorquer l'écrivain. Je veux que tu sois celle qui connaisse mes craintes et mes angoisses. Je ne veux pas d'un inconnu, je te veux toi. J'ai confiance en toi, en nous.

Elle le regarda, elle était touchée mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de jouer le rôle du psy. Certes, elle l'écouterait et le rassurait mais elle n'était pas psychologue. Ayant déjà traversée une telle épreuve, elle savait que l'appui d'un psy professionnel pouvait se révéler d'une grande aide. Pour elle, le docteur Burck avait été son soutien et l'une des raisons qui l'avait mené à son bonheur, c'est-à-dire Rick Castle, son écrivain et désormais fiancé.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, je serais toujours prête à t'écouter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Always.

-Always souffla-t-il en l'embrassant. Cependant, je peux te demander une faveur.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre de mon corps ? Grimaça-t-il.

-Oups, désolé, je dois te faire mal mais c'était la seule solution pour te réveiller. Et d'ailleurs, il va falloir que je refasse tes bandages et pansements. Déclara Kate en se retirant de son homme.

-C'est partie alors infirmière Beckett plaisanta Castle.

(…)

_3ème semaine après l'accident de Castle_

Le lendemain matin, le loft était silencieux. Toute la famille dormait paisiblement ou presque. Kate était déjà réveillée. L'agitation de Rick pendant la nuit l'avait chamboulé et son sommeil en fut perturbé. Elle avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit craignant qu'il rechute dans les abysses. Néanmoins, ce matin, le rayon de soleil qui lui caressait le visage démontrait que son visage était plus serein. Elle se leva donc et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Sur le comptoir, était déposé deux post-it qui firent sourire la jeune femme.

Le premier était d'Alexis : _Bonjour les tourtereaux ! Je sors avec des amis pour la journée, ne m'attendez pas. XOXO. Lex._

Le deuxième émanait de la mère de Rick : _Bonjour Richard. Bonjour Katherine. Je fais une séance de répétition pour ma pièce. Je serais de retour ce-soir. Profitez donc de cette journée ! Bisous. Martha. _

Kate sourit au dernier message, elle comptait bien profiter de cette dernière semaine auprès de son fiancé mais suite aux évènements nocturnes de son homme, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, elle regagna leur chambre et vit que la marmotte ébernait toujours. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller et de se laver.

Enfin prête, la sonnette de la porte retentit craignant, qu'il se réveille, elle se rua dans la chambre mais Rick n'avait même pas sourcillé.

-Hey Lanie ! Rick dort encore alors silence.

-Hey Kate !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cernes ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez déjà remis le couvert ? Plaisanta la légiste.

-Si c'était ça, je serais bien plus heureuse souffla la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec writer-man ?

-Viens, on va prendre un café et je vais t'expliquer.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent au bar, chacune un café à la main.

-Vu ton air et ton regard, ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de sexe qui se cache derrière tout ça. Ais-je raison ? Demanda la latino.

-Oui, tu as raison. Cette nuit, Rick a fait un cauchemar. C'était terrible, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il ressemblait à petit enfant effrayé, terrifié.

-Le cauchemar portait sur son accident ?

-Oui, il hurlait et criait de le laisser tranquille et même … _elle se mit à pleurer, en repensant aux paroles de son fiancé._

-Vas-y ma grande, dis-moi tout, l'apaisa Lanie en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Il disait à son agresseur … « tue-moi ». Lanie, tu imagines l'horreur qu'il a dû subir, pour vouloir sa propre mort sanglota Kate.

-J'imagine mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'il se fasse aider. Il ne peut pas rester avec ce mal-être.

-Je lui ai dit Lanie mais il souhaite que ce soit moi. Il veut que je fasse ce travail avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir.

-Katherine, écoute-moi bien. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse alors oui, tu vas y arriver et vous allez surmonter tout cela à deux.

-Je sais Lanie mais tu me connais dès que cela touche Rick, je ne suis plus la même.

-Ah, ça tu me le fais pas dire ironisa la légiste. Mais j'ai confiance en toi alors tu vas nous remettre Castle sur les bons rails. Car moi je veux retrouver le Castle, ironique, blagueur et charmeur. C'est compris, ma belle ?

-Oui renifla la jeune femme.

-Tiens en parlant de ton homme _glissa Lanie en montrant Rick avancer vers elles_. Et d'ailleurs, je vois qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie fonctionne encore paisanta-t-elle en chuchotant à l'oreille de son amie.

-Lanie ! S'offusqua la lieutenant.

-Tu aurais pu mettre un jogging râla Kate.

-C'est toi qui l'a mis de mauvaise humeur ? interrogea l'écrivain en direction de la légiste.

-Désolé mais oui.

-Bravo !

-J'ai quand même droit à mon bisou du matin demanda Rick en s'approchant de sa muse.

-Je ne vais pas me punir moi-même rétorqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Voyant le baiser prendre de l'ampleur, Lanie préféra stopper les ardeurs du couple.

-Bon, on les fait ses soins ?

-A vos ordres Docteur ! Et d'ailleurs, tu peux retirer mes attelles aux doigts.

-Toujours pas Castle !

-Je te le dis Kate, elle me déteste.

-Mais non Castle, vous savez bien que je vous adore rigola la latino.

_Quelques jours plus tard …_

-C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? S'excita Rick comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

-Oui, Castle. Je vais vous retirer tout votre attirail. Vous n'aurez plus rien aux doigts expliqua la légiste.

-Tu as entendu Kate.

-Oui mon chéri, j'ai entendu sourit la jeune femme.

Le docteur Parish s'occupa donc de l'écrivain, retirant tous les bandages et autres attelles gênant ses diverses activités. Après avoir pris soin de vérifier la mobilité de ses doigts, elle le laissa contempler ces derniers.

En partant, elle s'arrêta voir sa meilleure amie, un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage.

-Tu pourrais me remercier tout de même. Tu vas pouvoir frissonner aujourd'hui plaisanta la légiste.

-Lanie ! Râla faussement Kate. Mais merci quand même.

…

Le soir, le scénario de Lanie suivit mot à mot et action à action le script. Kate était assise à côté de Rick et comme à son habitude, il commença à dessiner des formes abstraites sur son ventre et ses hanches.

-C'est tellement mieux ainsi gémit Kate.

-Je préfère te faire cet effet murmura Rick à son oreille.

Certes, son homme n'était pas encore en mesure de lui fournir ce qu'elle désirait le plus mais la sensation de ses mains sur son corps était déjà un bon début. Frissonnant à son contact, elle ne pouvait laisser échapper de forts gémissements. Sa frustration était telle que la sensation de ses mains glissant et jouant avec son corps l'a transporté à mille contrées de New-York.

_**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus qui touche à sa fin. J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il comble vos attentes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi un commentaire. Et même, si vous avez apprécié d'ailleurs -) **_

_**Bisous et à dimanche.**_

_**NB : Attention au prochain chapitre ! Grandes avancées dans l'enquête. De plus, j'ai glissé quelques indices dans le texte qui pourraient grandement vous venir en aide. **_


	7. Mentir pour protéger

**Chapitre 7 : Mentir pour protéger **

**Hello les lecteurs ! ATTENTION ! Indices cachés … Bonne lecture à tous. **

_**danielbessieres1955: Merci, mon LECTEUR préféré pour ce commentaire. C'est toujours avec sourire que j'accueille tes reviews. Et oui, j'essaie tjs de glisser des références à la série. Bravo d'avoir lutté contre la tentation de revoir l'épisode lol . PS : Dsl pour l'erreur mes lecteurs sont très souvent des femmes. Mais je suis vraiment comblée de voir un mâle parmi mes lecteurs. **_

_**Guest : Merci ta review et je prends le compliment très à cœur.**_

_4ème semaine après l'accident de Castle et premier jour de reprise pour Beckett_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre longues et laborieuses semaines que Beckett n'avait pas mis les pieds au precinct. D'un côté, elle avait hâte de retrouver sa deuxième maison, les enquêtes et l'action du terrain mais de l'autre, elle s'était plutôt bien accommodée au fait de passer ses journées auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Franchissant les portes du 12th, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Une fois les portes de cette gage d'acier close, elle sentit une vague de stress s'abattre sur elle. Cette angoisse n'était pas due à sa rentrée ou à ses retrouvailles avec ses collègues mais elle était due à la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec sa capitaine.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment, la laissant entrevoir et sentir son chez-soi … Entrevoir ce grand open space où ses collègues travaillaient, riaient et cette odeur de papiers, d'encre, de cafés … en somme de son bureau.

Ses collègues étaient retournés, l'observant, lui souriant et esquissant des mines de compassion et de soutien. Acquiesçant en retour, elle regagna rapidement son bureau où rien n'avait bougé : sa chaise, son ordinateur, ses éléphants, sans oublier la chaise de son écrivain.

-Bonjour Boss ! Se réjouirent Esposito et Ryan.

-Salut les gars !

-Comment va Castle ? Demanda le latino, soucieux de l'état de son ami.

-On peut dire que ta copine va mieux mais ses côtes le font encore souffrir.

Les deux collègues s'approchèrent de leur supérieure, ne souhaitant pas partager la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir avec tout le poste.

-Tu compte parler à Gates concernant l'affaire de Castle ? Murmura l'irlandais.

-Oui … car je présume qu'elle n'a toujours pas levé l'interdiction d'enquêter ?

Les bros acquiescèrent, les visages contrariés, puisqu'eux aussi désiraient attraper le connard qui s'en était pris à l'un des leurs.

-Allez, j'y vais souffla Beckett pour se donner un peu de courage.

-Bonne change ! Glissa Espo.

La jeune femme le remercia, prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte de sa capitaine. Cette dernière releva la tête de ses dossiers et lui fit signe de rentrer.

-Bonjour Sir.

-Bonjour Lieutenant. Répondit Gates en intimant à sa subordonnée de s'assoir. M. Castle se porte mieux ?

-On peut dire ça … mais …

-Mais vous souhaitez reprendre la main sur cette affaire la coupa Iron.

-Oui, capitaine. Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas nous voir fouiller dans ce dossier mais je vous promets d'agir professionnellement et de vous informer de la moindre de mes actions.

Beckett avait volontairement glissé ses dernières paroles pour faire comprendre à sa chef qu'elle ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs que lors de l'affaire de sa mère.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est pas notre juridiction. Gates coupa court à la discussion par cette procédure administrative, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder et s'énerver.

-Capitaine, vous plaisantez j'espère s'offusqua la jeune femme. Vous comme moi savons que les juridictions n'empêchent pas une enquête.

-Certes, mais Beckett, je vous connais. Vous êtes trop impliqué Monsieur Castle est votre fiancé et vos sentiments pour lui vont détériorer votre capacité de réflexion. J'accepte déjà que deux de mes agents soient en couple alors n'exagérez pas.

Katherine était touchée mais pas encore à terre. Elle n'appréciait guère la dernière remarque de sa supérieure : comment pouvait-elle se servir de cela alors qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était leur cadeau de fiançailles ?

-Madame, vous n'avez pas le droit protesta Beckett.

-Lieutenant s'énerva la capitaine. Dois-je vous rappeler votre comportement lors de l'affaire de votre mère ? Vous avez failli mourir en tombant d'un gratte-ciel, vous avez franchi je ne sais combien de lois, vous avez fait preuve d'insubordination. Et après tout cela, vous pensez me convaincre ? Non mais c'est une blague s'emporta-t-elle. Alors non, vous n'enquêterez pas sur le dossier de Castle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La policière avait encaissé les paroles de sa capitaine, une à une sans broncher. A cet instant, sa douleur était inégalable mais le sentiment qui dominait le plus son esprit était la rage, la haine, la colère. Piquée à vif, elle ne répondit pas et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte derrière elle. De toute façon, accord ou pas accord, elle allait prendre l'affaire en main : une personne avait tenté de lui enlever son homme et elle n'allait pas laisser ça en l'état.

Gates n'essaya pas de la retenir elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée et cela l'a rassurée. Le seul moyen de calmer la tête brulée de son équipe était de la confronter à ses échecs et à l'affaire de sa mère. Certes, ce n'était pas digne d'une capitaine mais si c'était le prix à payer pour protéger un des siens, elle le paierait.

Néanmoins, une partie de l'esprit de Victoria Gates savait que Katherine ne renoncerait pas si facilement. Elle avait envisagé la possibilité que Beckett n'en fasse qu'à sa tête mais elle comptait sur Rick. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il refuserait qu'elle se mette en danger pour lui il tenait trop à elle. Et connaissant l'amour que lui portait sa lieutenant, elle ne pourrait que se plier à sa volonté.

Telle une furie, elle s'affala dans son fauteuil, fulminant contre Iron.

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent, se demandant mutuellement et silencieusement qui aurait la lourde tâche de parler à Beckett. Après, trois chi-fou-mi, le latino se lança.

-Ça s'est mal passé ?

-Esposito, tu as d'autres question stupides en stock car là, je suis totalement open vociféra la belle brune.

-C'est pas ce que voulait dire Espo tenta l'irlandais.

Pour seule réponse, ils reçurent un regard noir agrémenté d'un : On a une affaire ?

-Non, juste de la paperasse chef.

-Génial ! Et en plus, je vais me faire chier toute la journée jura-t-elle.

La matinée se déroula dans une ambiance électrique. La jeune femme râlait contre ses dossiers, ses collègues, enfin contre la terre entière. A la pause déjeunée, les bros tentèrent une dernière approche mais celle-ci déclina sèchement.

A l'image de la matinée, l'après-midi fût rythmée par les foudres de l'orage Beckett. Esposito et Ryan jetaient de temps en temps un œil sur elle mais sans trop insister, craignant des représailles.

-Tu crois qu'elle va réellement abandonner ? demanda l'irlandais à son partenaire.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. D'un côté, elle est têtue comme une mule et quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est difficile de la détourner mais de l'autre, elle aime tellement à Castle que pour lui, elle pourrait tout arrêter.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait la surveiller grimaça Ryan.

-Tu veux te faire tuer Bro ? l'interrogea Espo.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mauvaise idée.

Retournant à leurs paperasses, ils firent profil bas, le reste de l'après-midi.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure à tenir mais les secondes paressaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. C'était sûr, elle ne sortirait jamais de ce bureau.

Soudain ses oreilles furent titillées par une conversation plus qu'intéressante. Un nouveau policier, tout juste sorti de l'école, qu'elle avait précédemment sermonné, faisait un débriefe sur elle.

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a cette lieutenant Beckett mais elle est vraiment d'une humeur exécrable. Pour qui elle se prend ? S'indigna le jeune homme. _

_-Ne la juge pas, tu ne la connais pas. Son fiancé qui est consultant à ses côtés a été victime d'une tentative d'homicide avant leur mariage expliqua l'ancien. _

_-Ah ! Car elle est en couple en plus._

_-Oui, je crois que cela fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble réfléchit le plus âgé. _

_-Son homme ne doit pas assouvir ses pulsions en conclut le bleu. Je te garantis qu'avec ce genre de femmes, il faut les prendre et les faire hurler pour qu'elles soient dociles. Si c'était moi, je te jure qu'elle pourrait plus s'asseoir. _

A cette dernière injure, son esprit ne fit qu'un tour. Se levant précipitamment, Beckett comptait bien donner une bonne leçon à ce morveux, indigne de porter l'insigne de la police new-yorkaise.

-Alors comme ça, je ne pourrais plus m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Surpris, perdu, confus, l'officier manqua de tomber au sol.

-Alors le puceau, on a perdu sa langue ou tu n'as pas les couilles de me répondre s'énerva la jeune femme.

-Heu … en fait … euh … bafouilla-t-il.

-Suis-moi ordonna-t-elle. Direction le bureau du capitaine.

-Sir, désolé de vous déranger mais ce pseudo policier m'a manqué de respect : sexisme, non-respect sur un supérieur et paroles déplacées.

-Asseyez-vous ! _Cria Gates, agacée par le comportement du jeune officier._ Quels propos a-t-il tenu à votre égard, Lieutenant ?

-Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails par politesse mais cela concernait ma relation avec M. Castle.

-Je comprends soupira Gates, ressassant les réflexions auxquelles elle avait dû faire elle-même face. Je vous remercie de m'avoir livrée cet individu. Ne vous inquiétez pas Beckett, il écopera d'une sanction à la hauteur de ses paroles.

-Je ne porte pas peine. A demain, Sir.

…

Il n'était que 17h15 et elle était déjà chez elle pas chez eux mais bien chez elle. Se retrouver seule dans son appartement l'a troublé depuis qu'elle était fiancée à Rick, elle passait la plus part de son temps chez lui, chez eux. Même si officiellement, elle ne vivait pas avec son homme, c'était tout comme. Certes, elle avait passé un peu de temps dans ce lieu, suite à l'affaire de sa mère et à l'arrestation de Bracken mais l'endroit lui semblait étranger. C'était austère, silencieux, sans vie … sans lui.

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. Rick ne devait pas être au courant de son petit manège car elle lui avait promis de ne pas fouiner. De plus, une once de silence et de tranquillité ne serait pas de trop pour résoudre cette enquête.

Avant de monter, elle avait récupéré le colis que Brady lui avait envoyé. Déballant ce dernier, elle découvrit l'ensemble des photos des indices, les différents rapports des experts ainsi que d'autres analyses.

Les volets de la salle à manger ouverts, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du dossier de sa maman, tout était précieusement rangé synonyme d'affaire classée. Et aujourd'hui, ces volets allaient lui permettre de résoudre l'affaire de sa vie, celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Reprenant du service, ces panneaux de bois seraient rapidement remplis.

Minutieusement, elle afficha la première photo sans surprise, c'était celle de Castle. Etant la cible principale de l'attaque, elle se devait de le garder en tête comme un objectif à atteindre. La deuxième fut celle de son portrait elle n'avait rien dit à Rick mais l'agresseur pouvait très bien lui en vouloir personnellement. Après tout, s'en prendre à lui, c'était s'en prendre à elle.

Les images suivantes étaient celles que le chef des Hampton lui avait fait parvenir : la voiture calcinée de Rick des traces de freinage au sol les différents débris retrouvés sur la route les blessures de son homme la station-service où Castle fut secouru un bout de tissu à carreaux une douille de 9 millimètres des rechapages de pneus un jeton de poker un mousqueton une plume une vieille chaussure et un bout de corde.

Debout les bras croisés, elle réfléchissait plusieurs indices lui rappelaient certaines enquêtes, certains criminels mais mis bout à bout, rien n'avait de sens.

S'affalant sur son sofa, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa montre : 19 heures 30. A l'extérieur, la pénombre gagnait déjà les rues et les bâtiments. Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle s'empressa de rejoindre son fiancé, en élaborant une excuse crédible et potable à lui fournir.

…

-Hey babe !

-Hey Kate ! Alors cette journée ? Longue, si je m'en réfère à l'heure que tu arrives et à ta tête dit-il en redessinant les traits de son visage.

A cet instant précis, elle se dégoutait. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir mais c'était pour son bien ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle se convainquait de penser.

Comment pouvait-elle lui mentir de la sorte alors qu'il se préoccupait d'elle ?

Des nausées, un mal-être et des vertiges lui tiraillèrent le cœur comme pour la ramener à la raison mais elle ignora ces signes, préférant embrasser langoureusement son homme.

-Oui, on a une affaire assez complexe répondit-elle en détournant son regard de celui de Rick.

-Puis-je en savoir davantage ? L'interrogea l'écrivain, jouant de ses sourcils.

Cette phrase lui déchira le cœur car elle était le déclenchement d'une suite et d'un amas de mensonges, qu'elle espérait, ne feraient pas voler en éclats son couple. Elle allait s'embourber dans des histoires aussi grotesques les unes que les autres mais c'était l'unique solution à son problème. Si les trahisons étaient la clef de l'enquête, elle serait prête à y faire face et à en subir les conséquences aussi tragiques qu'elles pourraient l'être car sauver et aider l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas de prix.

La soirée se révéla donc un tissu de mensonges racontée par Beckett qui devait combler la curiosité légitime et cohérente de son auteur.

_2__ème__ jour de travail pour Beckett_

Au 12th, les criminels semblaient avoir pris des congés ou avaient décidé de laisser la brunette tranquille car l'équipe n'avait toujours pas d'enquête à se mettre sous la dent. La jeune femme en avait donc profité pour s'excuser auprès de ses collègues, ne souhaitant pas aiguiser leur curiosité à propos de ses comportements et agissements. C'est donc dans une ambiance plus légère que la journée paperasse s'acheva. Comme la veille, Kate était à 17 heures 45 précise dans son appartement.

Les photographies des indices, déjà, accrochées à son tableau improvisé, elle décida de s'atteler aux suspects : ceux qui en voulaient à Rick mais aussi à elle. Autant dire que la liste serait longue.

Néanmoins, la flic expérimentée qu'elle était, lui indiquait de suivre sa première intuition : Bracken.

Kate sortit délicatement la boîte contenant une partie de sa vie c'est-à-dire l'ensemble des dossiers relatant l'affaire de sa mère. Il y a encore quelques mois, elle avait fermé cette boîte en bois, croyant qu'elle était définitivement terminée, que la page était tournée, qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle mais c'était sans compter sur les aléas de l'existence.

Sortant les fichiers, ses doigts ne purent s'empêcher d'effleurer cette petite boîte en argent où reposait la bague de sa mère. Car oui, en clôturant cette affaire, elle avait décidé de quitter cet anneau. Elle savait désormais que par ce geste, elle ne l'oubliait pas, elle progressait simplement dans sa vie. Mais ce soir, il fallait qu'elle replonge dans cet enfer, dans le mal, dans cette souffrance mais cette fois, c'était pour lui, pour Rick, pour l'homme dont elle s'était éprise.

Connaissant par cœur ses différents rapports, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait et où le cherchait.

Une fois les noms des hommes de mains et des bras-droits de Bracken trouvés, elle pianota frénétiquement sur son ordinateur afin d'avoir leurs visages. La recherche achevée, elle imprima les images et les accrocha aux volets.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer de ses relations pour glaner plus de renseignements.

Sa première idée fût de contacter un de ses meilleurs indics mais celui-ci étant injoignable par téléphone, elle serait obligée de le rencontrer en personne.

Sa deuxième pensée fût pour … Demming après tout, il fallait bien que son ex lui serve à quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle savait que si Rick venait à le découvrir, il n'apprécierait pas du tout. Même si Demming n'était pas l'ex que Castle détestait le plus (la place d'honneur étant détenu par Mortocycle Boy), il avait grandement souffert de ses différentes aventures. Ses réflexions personnelles mises de côté, elle le contacta.

Sans surprise, elle réussit à lui arracher de précieuses infos : l'identité des compagnons de cellule de Bracken et celle de ses gardiens, réquisitionnés spécialement pour lui. C'était elle qui avait émis cette dernière volonté, craignant qu'il ne corrompe des officiers ou pire qu'il s'échappe.

Le deuxième coup de téléphone était destiné à une personne en qui elle avait confiance, malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec.

-Agent McCord.

-Oui, c'est Katherine Beckett.

-Oh Beckett ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ou presque …

-Je me trompe si je pense que c'est au sujet de Castle ?

-Non. Il a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner un petit coup de main tenta la jeune femme.

-Tu es toujours aussi borderline, à ce que je vois souffla l'agent du FBI.

-Laisse faire, ce n'est pas grave. Je …

-Non, non la coupa son interlocutrice. Vas-y, je peux quand même faire un effort pour mon ex-meilleure collègue.

-Merci. Il me faudrait les coordonnées GPS de plusieurs personnes.

-Rien que ça plaisanta McCord. Je t'écoute.

Beckett lui dressa la liste des fidèles amis du sénateur et une demi-heure plus tard, elle recevait leurs positionnements.

Son regard se détourna en bas à droite de son PC et l'heure affichée l'a fit sursauter de son siège : il était 20 heures. Elle avait complètement oublié d'appeler ou d'envoyer un message à Rick. Se saisissant de son IPhone, elle regarda combien d'appels en absence elle avait mais à sa grande surprise, aucune trace de son fiancé. Ne préférant pas jouer avec le feu, elle lui textota un petit message.

_Je sais, encore en retard. Fichue affaire. Je quitte le bureau et j'arrive. Je t'aime. Kate._

Le trajet du retour au loft fut le moment où Kate se mit à réfléchir … à réfléchir sur ses mensonges, sur sa déloyauté, sur la peine qu'elle causerait à Rick s'il découvrait le pot aux roses, sur leur couple qu'elle souhaitait voir perdurer jusqu'à leurs morts …

Une larme perla sur son visage quand elle coupa le contact. En effet, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, la vérité éclaterait mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était la réaction de son homme.

Essuyant cette tristesse solitaire, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone mais toujours pas de réponse. Perplexe, elle regagna le loft. La porte était fermée et personne ne lui ouvrait. Farfouillant dans son sac, elle chercha ses clefs non sans une certaine boule au ventre. Quand la porte fut enfin ouverte, son stress ne fit que s'accroitre : le lieu était silencieux et baigné par la nuit new-yorkaise. Empoignant son arme, elle vit qu'aucune lumière ne fuitait du bureau de Rick, signe qu'il ne travaillait pas. Une main sur son arme et l'autre sur la poignée de leur chambre à coucher, elle sentit la pression tambourinait sur ses tempes. Elle entrouvrit la porte et immédiatement, elle lâcha prise. La vision qui s'offrait à elle n'était qu'autre que son amant, paisiblement endormi avec son oreiller dans les bras.

Elle résista à la tentation de se saisir de ses lèvres, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Ses nuits étaient encore agitées par quelques cauchemars et il lui fallait récupérer des heures de sommeil. La jeune femme décida donc de prendre une douche … elle souhaitait se laver extérieurement et intérieurement même si elle savait que ses péchés ne disparaîtraient pas au fond du siphon.

Toujours dans le noir et à tâtons, elle se mit à chercher son pyjama. Un sourire nié naquit sur son visage elle remerciait les séances torrides avec son amant qui lui avaient fait découvrir les moindres recoins de leur chambre …

Sa tenue de nuit, prête, elle se faufila sous les jets.

Dans le lit, Rick faisait surface il avait senti la présence et l'odeur de cerise de sa fiancée. Se levant avec précaution pour ne pas brusquer ses côtes, il saisit ses béquilles et regagna la salle de bain d'où un faisceau de lumière l'appelait. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il la sente, qu'il la respire … C'était comme un appel de la mer, un appel des sirènes qui empêche votre cerveau de réfléchir, trop occupé par ce chant mélodieux qu'est l'amour et le désir.

Poussant légèrement la porte, il s'émerveilla devant le corps nu de sa muse.

-Hey babe ! J'espère que la vue te plait ? Plaisanta-t-elle en sortant de la cabine.

-Oh que oui. Même si je préférais profiter de ce corps dit-il en s'approchant.

-Ah bon s'étonna faussement la jeune femme en entourant une serviette autour d'elle.

-Oui.

Elle élimina les derniers centimètres les séparant pour l'emporter dans un baiser tendre, agrémenté de douces caresses. Volontairement, elle n'appuyait pas cette étreinte la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de ramasser son amant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Il s'écarta de la bouche de sa fiancée pour mieux l'observer, pour mieux la désirer mais surtout pour mieux lui faire comprendre son désir.

Sensuellement, elle laissa glisser la serviette au sol et épousa à la perfection le corps de son homme elle lui laissait le contrôle des opérations.

Il se mit à lui parsemer une multitude de baisers brulants dans le cou, accompagnés de pincements et de suçons. Il aimait l'entendre gémir et la voir s'abandonner à lui.

De son côté, elle profitait de l'instant présent même si elle savait que le lendemain, l'écharpe ou le col roulé serait de rigueur. Ses collègues étaient au courant de leur relation mais elle ne souhaitait pas montrer de trace de ses ébats. Ce côté pragmatique de Beckett envolé, Kate reprit le dessus, faufilant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Rick à la recherche de sa peau douce et chaude. Toutefois, le bandage qu'elle trouva à la place, l'énerva elle avait hâte qu'on lui retire tout cet attirail.

_3__ème__ jour de travail pour Beckett_

Cette semaine, les journées au poste se suivaient et se ressemblaient : de la paperasse et encore de la paperasse. Or, aujourd'hui même les travaux administratifs avaient fait défaut. C'est pourquoi à 16 heures, Beckett était déjà dans sa voiture. Effectivement, elle n'irait pas à son appartement. Non, elle allait prendre en filature Tim Bush, un des fidèles toutous du Sénateur, qui d'après ses sources devaient rencontrer d'autres proches de celui-ci.

Postée de l'autre côté de la rue, elle observait Bush faire son show devant son bar. Certains visages lui étaient familiers mais d'autres lui étaient complètement inconnus. Elle photographiait l'ensemble des allers et venues, espérant que ces individus soient fichés afin d'en apprendre plus sur eux. L'agitation terminée, elle regagna son domicile.

En bas de son immeuble, elle récupéra le dossier de Tim Bush, posé sur le siège conducteur ainsi que son appareil photo. Elle déposa le tout en vrac sur son bureau, se dépêchant pour rentrer au loft.

Néanmoins, son téléphone se mit à sonner elle s'en saisit et vit une photo de Rick s'affichait.

-Salut mon cœur !

-Salut ! Tu rentres à quelle heure ce soir, tu me manques Katherine ? Gémit son fiancé.

Le cœur de la jeune femme était déjà malmené mais quand elle entendit la voix peinée de son homme, elle crut que son petit organe allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Rick devait s'agacer de ses retards perpétuels et elle comprenait. Mais ce qui l'a troubla le plus, c'est que Castle l'ai appelé par son prénom complet : Katherine. Pas Kate ou Katie mais Katherine. Elle savait maintenant par habitude, que lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi ce n'était pas annonciateur de bonnes choses entre eux.

-C'est étrange mais j'allais justement rejoindre un homme séduisant, amoureux et beau goss dit-elle avec humour afin de masquer son malaise.

-Il en a de chance plaisanta Rick.

-Mais elle aussi. Allez à toute à l'heure. Je t'aime.

-A toute … Je t'aime.

Par des pirouettes, des blagues, des joutes verbales, Kate arrivait à éloigner la tempête Rick mais son esprit savait pertinemment que l'orage ne tarderait pas à gronder. C'est ainsi que les mensonges perduraient dans un climat plus ou moins électrique.

_4__ème__ jour de travail pour Beckett_

Pour la énième fois de la semaine Beckett avait menti à Rick. Ce matin, elle n'était partie au 12th elle avait posé un jour de RTT afin de prendre en filatures plusieurs des chiens de Bracken.

Cette journée de traque, de chasse à l'homme fut donc ponctuée par des heures d'attente, des cafés, des poursuites de véhicules à travers la ville mais rien d'étrange ou de suspect. A croire qu'ils sentaient une présence, une présence policière, sa présence.

Soufflant d'exaspération mais aussi de colère, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle avait besoin de faire point, de faire un break, de se poser.

La rage qui avait aménagé dans son corps lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait rien … Elle, la flic au plus haut taux de résolution d'enquêtes n'était même pas capable de résoudre celle de son fiancé.

Pestant contre son volant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : le sénateur n'avait peut-être rien avoir avec son affaire.

…

Toutes les photos téléchargées sur son PC, elle lança les reconnaissances faciales. Peu de temps après, les premiers noms sortirent. Quête infructueuse, aucune de ces personnes n'avait de lien direct avec Bracken. C'était pour la plus part des petite-frappe ou autres dealers de drogue mais rien de curieux, en résumé, rien à ne se mettre sous la dent.

La seule chose qui l'a ravie était que pour une fois, elle ne rentrerait pas tard et par la même occasion elle ne titillerait pas la curiosité de son homme.

-Hey chéri ! Lança-t-elle alors que Rick regardait la télévision.

-Déjà !? S'enthousiasma l'écrivain.

-Oui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je passe une vraie soirée avec l'homme que j'aime dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

-Et tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je prends une douche, je me change et je suis tout à toi.

-J'adore cet esprit Lieutenant dit-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

_**Chapitre clos. Alors que pensez-vous de cette enquête hyper-méga secrète ? Et que pensez-vous des cachoteries de notre amie Beckett ? A vos commentaires !**_

_**Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai essayé de rythmer les journées de Beckett comme les épisodes de Marlowe. Une enquête et pour le soir un moment Caskett.**_

_**NB : Dans ce chapitre, il y a des indices concernant notre/nos coupable(s) mais il faut être vraiment attentif au texte et à la série. Je sais, je suis terrible ^^**_


	8. Mentir pour détruire

**Chapitre 8 : Mentir pour détruire**

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre où les révélations vont commencer à tomber mais seront-elles, celles que vous attendez. Je ne suis pas sûr. Bises. **_

_**Guest : merci pour ta review. Concernant les mensonges de Beckett et surtout savoir comment cela va terminer, je te dis bonne lecture ^^**_

_5__ème__ jour de travail pour Beckett_

A l'image de la semaine, cette dernière journée au bureau était ennuyante et mystérieusement calme. A croire que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, que les criminels étaient tous sous les verrous, à croire que le monde l'a laissé enquêter sur l'affaire de sa vie, de leur vie.

Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur deux énergumènes. En effet, cette sérénité fut brutalement rompu par ses deux collègues qui avaient eu l'idée saugrenue d'initier un concours de lancés de boulettes de papier. Iron Gates n'étant pas dans les parages, tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie, même une certaine lieutenant de police.

N'atteignant pas les phases finales, Kate quitta le bureau pour rejoindre un homme.

…

L'endroit était désert, sombre, lugubre et silencieux, digne d'un film d'Hitchcock où la jolie jeune femme serait tuée par un psychopathe. Or, nous n'étions pas dans un film et Beckett n'était pas n'importe quelle femme certes, elle était avenante mais l'arme qu'elle portait à la hanche l'était moins.

S'enfonçant davantage dans la ruelle, elle vit du mouvement dans une poubelle et fut soulagée quand elle reconnut son indic : Renard. Drôle de surnom me direz-vous mais plutôt bien trouvé : l'homme était rusé, fourbe, malin, roux et quelque peu odorant.

-Bonjour Sexy Lieutenant !

-Bonjour Renard !

-Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir dans mon humble ruelle, la plus belle femme du pays ? S'enquit le vieille homme de manière théâtrale.

-J'ai besoin de renseignements et je me suis dit que la personne la plus compétente, c'était toi, le flatta-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu as des infos sur le sénateur Bracken ?

-A part le fait que tu l'as envoyé en prison ?

-Oui. Je voudrais savoir si tu as entendu parler de quelque chose ou vu des mouvements bizarres ayant un quelconque rapport avec lui.

-Non, depuis qu'il est en prison, c'est calme. Ses sous-fifres ont juste eu le temps de se casser sur la côte Est avec son argent, avant que vous tapiez dans la fourmilière.

-Avec son argent ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Oui. Comme l'argent était sale, il transitait par des salles parallèles, pas très légales quoi …

-En clair, il n'a plus d'argent en conclut Kate.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais oui.

-Sinon, rien d'étrange, de …

-Si tu me disais le fond du problème, ma belle.

-Tu connais Castle ?

-Ton partenaire d'écrivain ?

-Oui sauf que la situation a un peu évolué. Nous sommes fiancés dévoila-t-elle.

-Non ! Tu déconnes. Ça fait combien de temps que j'suis pas sorti de mon trou ? Demanda Renard en se grattant la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas s'amusa Kate. Tout cela pour te dire qu'il a été victime d'une tentative d'homicide.

-Et tu penses que le sénateur est derrière continua le rouquin.

-Oui acquiesça-t-elle.

-J'suis désolé mon cœur mais je crois qu'il n'y est pour rien. Derrière ses barreaux, il est devenu impuissant.

-Merci quand même Renard et salut !

-Au revoir Sexy Beckett !

Un rapide brainstorming après cette semaine d'enquête clandestine et l'esprit de Kate débordait d'interrogations : Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle rien ? Bracken était-il derrière cette affaire ? Ne se trompait-elle pas de cible ? Ne s'entêtait-elle pas ? Ne fonçait-elle pas, tête baissée comme à son habitude ? Ne gâchait-elle pas leur vie ? Ne commettait-elle pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? Ne redevenait-elle pas Beckett, cette femme glaciale et avide de vengeance ?

Juste à l'idée de cette dernière pensée, ses nausées reprenaient, lui indiquant qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle n'était plus cette âme en peine errante dans les couloirs sombres de sa vie mais qu'elle était un tout avec lui à ses côtés.

_Week-end_

Kate avait obtenu son week-end en amoureux avec son fiancé. Ces dernières années passaient à travailler lui avait au moins permis d'accumuler des jours de congés.

Sursaut de conscience, peur de le perdre ou simple subterfuge, la jeune femme avait décidé que ces deux jours seraient pleinement dédiés à Rick. D'autant plus qu'Alexis était parti sur le campus pour l'intégration des nouveaux et Martha, quant à elle était parti se ressourcer pour une retraite spirituelle.

Le couple était paisiblement posé sur le sofa, profitant de l'instant présent.

Katherine n'arrivait pas totalement à se lâcher, sachant qu'elle mentait à son fiancé, sachant qu'elle trahissait leurs nombreux Always.

Richard ressassait ses cauchemars moins présents, il est vrai mais toujours là, pour l'effrayer comme une piqûre de rappel, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait frôlé la mort. Toutefois, il voulait avancer, il voulait surmonter cette épreuve et une seule solution s'offrait à lui : se confier à sa moitié.

-Kate, on peut parler ? demanda-t-il en lui intimant de se relever, en une caresse sur l'épaule.

Elle s'exécuta, s'asseyant en tailleur devant lui, les yeux rivés aux siens. Elle savait qu'il allait se confier, s'ouvrir, faire un énorme effort pour qu'ils avancent tous deux dans leur relation.

Sentant le stress envahir son écrivain, elle lui prit la main, exerçant de légères pressions sur cette dernière afin de lui montrer son soutien.

-Je crois que je suis prêt.

Castle prit une profonde respiration, embrassa la main de Kate qu'il tenait désormais fermement et se lança.

-C'est toujours la même rengaine. Je suis plus heureux et excité que jamais car je vais t'épouser. Enfin, j'aillais pouvoir officialiser l'amour que je te porte en te faisant ma femme … Madame Rodger Castle. Mais soudain, la peur et l'angoisse m'envahissent quand je regarde dans le rétroviseur. La mal est là, il me poursuit, il me chasse, il me traque. J'essaie de lutter ! _cria Rick, pour se convaincre une nouvelle fois, _mais c'est trop tard, il est trop proche. Un grand choc me transperce de part en part … J'ai mal, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement mais mon cauchemar est fini, terminé ou du moins c'est ce que je pense. Je l'entends, il s'approche de moi. Je sais qu'il revient pour m'achever. Ma fin est proche et je regrette … je regrette de n'avoir pu te dire toutes les choses que j'avais sur le cœur, je regrette de ne pouvoir quitter ce monde sans te sentir à mes côtés, pour me réconforter, m'aider, m'aimer … Le diable se joint à moi mais il est sans visage, sans corps comme s'il était le fruit de mon imagination. Je crains pour ma vie mais la seule chose à la laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était à toi, mon amour. Je me dis que je dois tout faire pour te revoir, te revenir … honorer ma promesse : Always. Cependant, le démon revient plus fort et plus terrifiant, m'emmenant avec lui dans les profondeurs, son antre … les enfers. Il me frappe, de plus en plus, de plus en plus fort, je sens mon corps se dérober. Je souffre le martyr, je veux que cela s'arrête mais il n'en ait rien. Sa haine et sa colère ne font que s'accroître à mon contact. Je le supplie d'arrêter mais toujours aucune réaction … les coups redoublent d'intensité. Alors … je … l'implore de me tuer. Je suis tellement désolé Kate. J'ai été égoïste, individualiste, sans cœur mais je ne pouvais plus … je ne pensais plus à toi. Mon corps n'était que douleur. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux mon cœur. Je suis qu'un hypocrite égocentrique…

Kate était attristée par les révélations de son fiancé. Elle se doutait qu'il avait subi un terrible choc mais à ce point … non. Ce qui la bouleversait le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle, à eux.

-Non Babe. Tu es tout simplement humain … un homme bon déclara-t-elle, la voix pincée par des sanglots.

Ils se perdaient désormais dans le regard de l'autre. Rick n'arrivait pas à formaliser ses pensées mais il la remerciait pour son écoute, sa compréhension et maintenant son silence réconfortant.

De son côté, elle implorait le ciel de la changer, de la transformer en femme simple et sans complexités afin de combler son homme mais les divinités en avaient décidé autrement. Elle était cette femme têtue, stupide et menteuse. Car oui, Katherine Beckett mentait à l'homme qu'elle aimait alors que celui-ci s'était mis à nu devant elle.

Assis sur le canapé, devant sa compagne, Rick n'avait qu'une envie l'aimer. Délicatement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de sa muse, lui laissant libre choix sur les suites de l'opération.

Kate était en monde pilote automatique, son esprit sur OFF. La seule chose cohérente qu'elle trouva à faire, fût de prouver à son homme, qu'il était vivant, qu'elle était vivante, qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle s'empara donc sensuellement de ses lèvres, s'allongeant sur son corps puissant. Placée à califourchon sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, elle le chevauchait avec envie et malice. Aujourd'hui, elle se devait de faire l'action en prêtant attention aux blessures de son homme.

Perdu dans son regard céruléen, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était le faire sien.

Rick se laissait faire, croyant revivre la même scène qu'ils avaient vécu lorsque sa muse lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ce soir-là, elle s'était montrée à nue, tant sur ses émotions que sur son corps ils avaient fait l'amour dans le plus pur des silences, sans un mot, se découvrant et se prouvant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Kate se délectait toujours des lèvres de son fiancé, jouant de sa langue avec sa jumelle. Sa frustration de quatre semaines sans faire l'amour avec son amant, éveillait en elle un désir quasi maladif de s'unir à lui. Sentant le mâle se réveillait sous sa féminité, pourtant encore emprisonné sous son pantalon, elle ne put … qu'émir un long gémissement d'ivresse. Lorsqu'il déposa ses mains sur ses reins et que ses doigts commencèrent à s'activer sur elle, elle s'envola pour un Eden de bien-être duquel elle ne voulait pas partir. Ne pouvant se contenir, elle accompagna le glissement de ses mains, de soupirs lorsqu'il appuya davantage sur un point singulièrement sensible, le haut de ses fesses. Elle se cambra spontanément sous les caresses de ses doigts, précipitant encore plus son désir. Sans attendre une seconde plus, elle s'assit sur les cuisses de Rick, elle s'empressa de libérer l'homme. Malheureusement, cette action fut rapidement accompagnée d'un cri : pas un cri libérateur ou de plaisir mais un cri de douleur.

-Je suis désolé Rick. Je n'aurais pas dû dit-elle en se levant.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Reviens, j'en ai toute aussi envie que toi répondit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

-Rick, tu es blessé. On va attendre que tes côtes soient complètement guéries. Et après, on pourra le faire.

-Je ne réussirais pas à te faire changer d'avis ?

-Bien vu Monsieur l'écrivain sourit-elle.

_5__ème__ semaine après l'accident de Castle_

_Lundi vers 21 heures 30 _

-Toujours sur le même dossier ? Demanda Rick, douteux que Kate puisse enquêter sur une affaire d'une telle ampleur sans qu'une fuite soit passée dans les journaux ou à la télévision.

Il savait, par expérience qu'une affaire durant plus d'une semaine était synonyme de serial killer, d'hommes politiques ou d'attentats. Or, la presse n'avait fait aucune allusion à l'un de ces théories

-Oui, c'est un calvaire. On a des mobiles, à plus quoi savoir en faire, de nombreux suspects et pour couronner le tous, ils nous baladent, gémit faussement la policière.

-Tu ne veux pas ramener les dossiers à la maison … je pourrais … peut-être … t'aider … en jetant un coup d'œil, tenta l'écrivain, esquissant son plus beau sourire afin de faire craquer sa muse.

-Non Castle. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je te rappelle que tu as encore ton plâtre et que tes côtes sont douloureuses.

Rick grimaça face à l'explication que venait de lui fournir sa fiancée.

-C'est exact mais mon cerveau lui, est encore en marche rétorqua-t-il.

-Touchée rigola-t-elle. Enfin bref, je prépare tes médicaments et on file au lit.

Elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de Rick elle venait de lui mentir mais elle sentait surtout qu'il devenait plus curieux, plus songeur. Se demandant, si elle devenait paranoïaque, elle chassa rapidement l'idée : comment son homme, coincé au loft, pourrait savoir pour ses escapades mystères ?

De son côté, Castle craignait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, de comprendre qu'il perdait Kate pour retrouver Beckett, qu'il perdait sa femme aimante pour une femme froide et renfermée.

_Mardi_

Ces deux premiers jours de la semaine furent à l'image de la semaine passée : pas de boulot au poste et des rentrées tardives pour Kate. Elle rentrait de plus en plus tard, à des horaires « inhumains » selon les dires de son fiancé.

Ses volets étaient désormais bien remplis. Ils étaient épinglés d'indices, de photos de Bracken, de ses hommes ainsi que d'autres éléments qui constituaient la seconde partie de son plan : l'adresse d'une prison, un numéro de cellule, des noms de criminels, des noms de gardien … En résumé, toutes les informations nécessaires pour rendre visite à l'ennemi public n°1 de Beckett : le sénateur Bracken.

Cette journée pourtant comme les autres, se révéla l'élément déclencheur, l'étincelle dans le baril de poudre, la réponse aux questions inachevées.

En effet, en rentrant au loft, Kate commit sa première erreur … Ce n'était pas elle qui franchissait les portes mais son double, sa jumelle, la flic déterminée, distante et assoiffée de vengeance. Je vous présente, la lieutenant de police Beckett.

-Bonjour Castle ! Tu vas bien ?

-Hey mon cœur ! Oui et toi, ta journée ?

-Longue mais bon tu connais soupira Kate.

-Tu ne viens pas …

Beckett ne l'entendit même pas et le coupa.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-… m'embrasser lâcha Rick dans un soupir.

Cette dernière conversation, si l'on peut qualifier cet échange ainsi, ne fit que confirmer ses prémonitions. Il avait en face de lui Beckett mais pas Kate, sa fiancée. Ses peurs les plus profondes concernant sa relation avec Katherine, refirent surface lui l'homme peu sûr de lui devant sa muse, appréhendait le retour de la lieutenant indifférente et bornée.

Il avait mis tant de temps à l'amadouer, à gagner sa confiance, à égratigner sa carapace, à découvrir la femme fragile qu'elle était, à défaire brique par brique son mur intérieur, qu'il ne pouvait se contraindre à renoncer à son amour pour elle.

Plusieurs théories, déformation professionnelle oblige, lui vinrent à l'esprit. La première, celle qu'elle aurait un amant mais cela fût vite écartée connaissant Kate et sachant ce qu'il avait vécu, elle romprait avant de se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Son estime et ses idéaux lui empêcheraient de le tromper.

La seconde option beaucoup plus plausible était qu'elle fasse son enquête de son côté concernant son accident.

D'ailleurs, demain, Rick décida qu'il enquêterait de son côté et vérifierait quelques éléments.

_Mercredi_

Loin de se douter des interrogations de son fiancé, Beckett reprit ses investigations secrètes. Ce soir, elle voulait des réponses et elle allait les avoir. Elle se rendait à la prison où Bracken était incarcéré afin de récolter les informations directement à la source.

En femme organisée, elle avait au préalable discuté avec les gardes pour qu'ils la laissent seule. Sa discussion n'aurait rien de professionnelle et ne serait en rien une visite de courtoisie. Elle souhaitait la vérité et par n'importe quel moyen, elle l'obtiendrait.

…

Rentrant dans la pièce, elle le vit. Il était seul, au milieu de l'espace, les mains et les pieds menottés à son habitude, il arborait ce sourire faux et narquois.

-Lieutenant Beckett, je suis ravie de votre visite. Votre mère se porte bien ?

La jeune femme reçut un coup de poignard en plein cœur cependant, elle ne pouvait pas relever elle n'était pas là pour elle ou sa mère mais pour Rick.

La veine de son front tapait fiévreusement le long de ses temps, sa mâchoire était crispée mais ses mots résonnèrent calmement.

-A votre place, je ne ferais pas le malin. Je ne suis pas venue ici en tant que représentante de la loi, je suis ici en tant que femme blessée.

-Vous savez, je n'ai pas peur. Nous sommes filmés _dit-il en désignant les caméras _et surveillés par mes gardiens.

-C'est étrange, je n'ai vu personne. Peut-être qu'ils m'ont écouté mes conseils et qu'ils ont décidé de prendre leur pause déjeuner …

Beckett s'approcha de lui, faisant monter son rythme cardiaque dangereusement.

-Gardien ! Gardien ! S'égosilla-t-il.

-Je vous avais prévenu, nous sommes seuls.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Votre vengeance ? Vous l'avez déjà eu. Vous voulez me tuer ?

-Vous tuer ? Non. Mais des informations, oui.

-A quel sujet ?

-Castle a été victime d'une tentative d'homicide, vous n'y serez pour rien, par hasard ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se déplaçant lentement derrière lui.

-Votre mari s'est encore fait malmené plaisanta l'homme politique. C'est ça de sortir avec une mauviette.

Ces derniers mots firent sortir la jeune femme de ses gongs. Positionnant ses bras et ses mains autour du cou de Bracken, elle se rapprocha de son oreille.

-Vous savez, il me suffit de faire une simple rotation avec votre tête _dit-elle en commençant son geste_, et hop, vous êtes mort. Vous saisissez ?

L'homme déglutit il la connaissait et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Arrêtez gémit-il. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je vous jure, je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire.

-Bon chien ! _Lâcha-t-elle en défaisant sa prise et reprenant place en face de lui._ Mais, c'est bizarre, j'ai du mal à vous croire. Vous avez tué ma mère, vous avez tenté à maintes reprises de faire la même chose avec moi alors pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

-Lieutenant Beckett, vous êtes une femme intelligente la flatta-t-il. Vous savez tout comme moi que si j'avais donné l'ordre de tuer votre mari, il serait en ce moment-même entre quatre planches de sapin railla-t-il.

D'un coup d'un seul, sans sommation, elle dégagea un coup de pied sous la table, heurtant violement les parties génitales de Bracken qui se retrouva propulser contre le sol cimenté et crasseux.

Il hurlait de douleur, de peur … il ne savait plus. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, il sentit sa tortionnaire se rapprochait de lui.

-Je vous promets que je n'ai rien fait à votre mari sanglota-t-il.

-Je sais murmura Beckett à son oreille.

Katherine Beckett quitta les lieux, droite, la tête haute et désormais certaine que Bracken n'avait rien avoir avec son affaire. Il avait à plusieurs reprises, considéré Rick comme son mari alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Or, s'il avait été le donneur d'ordre, il saurait que le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Vous avez terminé ? lui demanda un garde.

-Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Oui, j'en ai fini avec lui. D'ailleurs ! Il est malencontreusement tombé de sa chaise lâcha-t-elle en partance pour son appartement.

…

A quelques blocs d'immeubles plus loin, Castle scrutait sans cesse sa montre. Les heures s'égrenaient comme des grains de sable et Beckett n'était toujours pas rentrée. 22 heures passées Rick saisit son téléphone pour la dixième fois et tenta de joindre sa belle. Il tomba encore sur sa messagerie.

_Kate c'est moi. J'ai essayé de te contacter plusieurs fois mais je tombe sur ta boîte vocale. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Alors, dès que tu as ce message, rappelle-moi. Je t'aime. Rick. _

22 heures 30 cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il attendait des nouvelles.

Il ne le savait pas mais il pouvait attendre longtemps ayant fait un tour à la prison, elle avait éteint son IPhone en entrant.

S'inquiétant au fil de la soirée, il décida d'appeler le 12th.

-Bureau du 12th, bonjour !

-Bonjour !? Répondit Castle surpris de ne pas reconnaitre la voix qui lui parlait. C'est Castle, puis-je parler à Beckett ?

-Ah Castle, c'est moi, c'est l'agent Bop.

-Bop, je ne vous avez pas reconnu. S'excusa Rick. Vous pouvez me passer Beckett, s'il vous plait ?

-Je suis désolé mais elle n'est pas là.

-Ah s'étonna l'écrivain. Vous pouvez me passer Esposito ou Ryan, alors ?

-Pas là non plus. En fait, depuis que votre fiancée est rentrée, le boulot ne nous bouscule pas alors la capitaine les a autorisé à partir plus tôt.

A l'autre bout du fil, le visage de Rick s'était décomposé. Kate lui avait belle et bien menti et qui plus est, pendant plus d'une semaine.

-Monsieur Castle ? Castle ? Vous êtes encore là ? S'inquiéta Bop.

-Oui, merci. Au revoir raccrocha-t-il.

Sans plus de formalités, il laissa le bleu avec comme seul interlocuteur la tonalité du téléphone.

Blessée à vif, il se demandait pourquoi ? Pourquoi, elle ne s'était pas confiée ? Pourquoi, elle lui avait menti ? Pourquoi, elle jouait en solitaire ? Pourquoi, elle avait détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble ?

Soudain, une idée surgit dans sa tête. Il allait appeler Lanie la meilleure amie de sa fiancée … de sa partenaire.

-Oui, Lanie. Excuse-moi de te déranger, c'est Castle.

-Castle !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ? S'enquit-elle, troublée par le timbre de sa voix.

-Oui et non. Est-ce que tu as vu Beckett ou est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve ?

-Non, ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, d'ailleurs. _Lanie réfléchit mais c'est vrai que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de son amie. _

-Lanie ne ment pas. Si tu sais quelque, tu dois me le dire. Insista-t-il.

-Castle, je te jure que je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Pour tout t'avouer, je la pensais avec toi.

-Et Esposito, il sait quelque chose ?

-Javier, tu sais où se trouve Beckett ? Demanda la latino à son amant. Désolé, il ne sait rien.

-D'accord, merci quand même.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il raccrocha, laissant Lanie perturbée et songeuse.

-Comment il savait qu'on était ensemble ?

-Javier ! Le réprimanda la légiste. Comme on savait qu'ils s'aimaient. Bref, je me demande bien dans quel merdier, elle s'est encore fourrée.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est mais je me doute de pourquoi elle n'est pas avec Castle.

-Tu me caches quelque chose toi dit Lanie en pointant son doigt sur le torse de son homme.

-Je pense qu'elle pourrait très bien s'être mise à la recherche du responsable de l'accident de Rick.

-Pas faux … réfléchit la légiste. Demain, j'essayerais de lui parler.

…

Pendant ce temps, Rick avait tout compris : Beckett enquêtait et le seul endroit où elle pouvait se réfugier était son appartement.

Il s'habilla du mieux qu'il put : son bas et son haut de pyjama, une paire de basket et un manteau. Béquilles en main, il prit l'ascenseur et héla un taxi. Ses côtes le lançaient, sa tête lui tournait, sa respiration était saccadée c'était un vrai miracle qu'il se trouve devant la porte de sa … co-équipière.

A l'accoutumée, il frappa trois coups ironie du sort ou simple coïncidence, au théâtre, ce simple geste signifiait le début de la pièce. Le début de leur dispute, le début de la vérité, le début de la sincérité, le début de la fin … C'est ce que Rick allait découvrir derrière cette porte.

Le cœur de Kate rata quelques battements. Elle reconnaissait cette manière de frapper à la porte, si caractéristique de son fiancé. Sans plus attendre, elle s'empressa de fermer les volets et ranger les ses dossiers.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la vision de son homme, pâle, en sueur, essoufflé l'a frappa. Telle une gifle en pleine figure, elle le voyait attristé, inquiet et surtout renfermé. Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain et dangereux pour la rejoindre.

-Rick, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rentre, je vais t'aider à te mettre sur le sofa.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle installa son fiancé confortablement dans le canapé. Il était muet, blafard comme si la vie avait quitté son corps.

-Rick, pourquoi es-tu là ? Réitéra la jeune femme.

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ? A moi ? C'est plutôt à toi de répondre. S'emporta-t-il.

La turpitude de sa femme … NON ! … de cette femme l'anéantissait au plus profond de son être, le blessant jusqu'à la chair.

De son côté, elle ne voulait et ne pouvait rien lâcher lui mentir était déjà une épreuve mais qu'il découvre la vérité serait l'épreuve de trop, celle qui fait mal, celle qui nous détruit.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Rick mais j'avais juste besoin de me ressourcer après ce que l'on a vécu explique-t-elle, en évitant de trouver le regard de celui qu'elle espérait, l'aimait encore.

-BECKETT ! _Il hurla son nom. _Arrête de me mentir !

Les mots de son homme eurent l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur, la même qu'elle avait reçu lors des funérailles de Montgomery mais qui grâce à Rick ne l'avait pas emporté auprès de sa mère.

Or, aujourd'hui, c'était lui le tireur, l'artilleur de ses maux.

Il l'avait appelé par son nom et cela lui brisa le palpitant en deux.

Elle comprenait qu'elle le perdait et elle avait peur. Pourtant, l'odeur et la sensation de peur étaient incrustées en elle depuis presque vingt ans, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la refouler.

-Rick, calme-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme. Je perds la femme que j'aime, elle me ment, elle ne me parle pas, elle me trahit … Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à moi, au moins une seule fois ? A l'amour que je te porte ? Au culte que je te voue ?

Dès le premier jour qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait compris l'axiome : elle serait un mystère qu'il ne résoudrait jamais, même s'il découvrait une ou deux clefs pour le résoudre.

Dès le premier jour où il est tombé amoureux, il avait compris l'axiome : elle serait toujours cette femme fragile mais solitaire, ce mélange de complexité qui l'attirait tant.

Dès le premier jour où ils furent enfin réunis, il avait compris l'axiome : elle ne serait jamais en paix, elle ne lui serait jamais totale…

Ces deux âmes heurtées par un amour ravageur, destructeur ne se regardaient plus, chacun encaissant les paroles de l'autre.

Soudain, Rick tenta de se lever en direction des volets, sûrement source de leur fin mais il fût stoppé.

Kate, les yeux baignés de larmes ouvrit la cause de son péché mortel ou du moins irréparable.

Castle était bouche-bée, estomaqué, décontenancé par ce qu'il voyait. Certes, il savait qu'elle avait rechuté, qu'elle avait repris cette affaire mais à ce point … non, jamais.

-Rick, je suis désolée. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement confessa-t-elle, à genoux devant lui, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus … Il se dégagea de son contact, le cœur brisé, les poumons saturés et le cerveau enfumé.

-Beckett, comment avez-vous pu me faire une telle chose ? C'est NOTRE vie, pas la tienne ou la mienne mais la NOTRE, s'écria-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se déchiquetait au fil des mots de son écrivain : le vouvoiement, son nom, le vouvoiement, son nom … son cerveau tournait, palpitait, elle perdait pied.

Elle avait l'impression de régresser deux ans en arrière où elle était à sa place, en lui demandant comment il avait pu s'occuper de sa vie alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait fait la même chose.

Qu'il se dégage de ses mains fût un électro-choque. Elle était anéantie, c'est vrai mais il lui restait une chose à faire … s'ouvrir à lui, lui montrer ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu.

-Rick, je …

Il lui coupa la parole sans sommation, sans pitié, aucune, sans ménagement.

-Non. Beckett, on ne peut plus … on ne peut plus continuer comme ça souffla Castle.

Ca est, le point de non-retour était atteint. Par sa faute, par sa connerie, par sa stupidité, par son entêtement … par son amour, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

-Rick, mon amour, mon cœur, mon chéri, je t'aime. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, que je t'ai menti, que je suis retombée dans mes vieux démons mais sache que je l'ai fait par amour pour toi. Cet amour incontrôlable, qui me rend aveugle, sourde et … qui m'effraie. Alors s'il te plait pardonne-moi … Je veux que tu deviennes mon mari jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, je veux que tu deviennes le père de nos enfants, je veux tout simplement que tu restes dans ma vie.

Le silence prit place dans l'appartement.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une des décisions les plus dures de sa vie : elle allait perdre le match, s'avouer vaincu. Elle en avait conscience elle était en train de vivre un moment crucial de sa destinée.

Dans les années qui allaient suivre, elle se repasserait sans cesse le film de cette dispute mais aussi celui où elle s'était dévoilée à lui. Le premier homme qu'elle aimait vraiment, sans détour, à cœur ouvert. Le seul et l'unique.

Aux maintes reprises où elle aurait besoin de force, de courage ou qu'elle sentirait sa détermination l'abandonner, elle puiserait son énergie dans ses souvenirs magiques et joyeux aux côtés de Rick.

-Maintenant, je comprendrais si tu veux qu'on arrête. Mais Rick, je t'en supplie de ne me le dit pas … Passe ce moment sous silence car je ne pourrais jamais cesser de me remémorer tes mots.

Katherine était maintenant debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le regard perdu sur la ville.

-Katherine, Katherine, Katherine… S'écria Castle.

-Non, Rick je t'en supplie ne me dit pas ces mots. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité en écoutant son moi-intérieur lui dire « C'est fini ».

_**Chapitre terminé ! Mélodrame sort d'ici lol Et oui, je crois que c'est la fin de notre Caskett. Je suis désolée mais c'était à prévoir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! A bientôt ! Bises. **_

_**NB : A la lecture des interviews, d'Amann et Marlowe, je crois que cette séparation était inévitable. Même si perso, j'aurais préféré éviter. **_

_**NB 2 : Je tenais à vous dire que j'étais plutôt fière de ma dispute entre Rick et Kate. C'est un de mes écrits que je préfère. (Lol, je me complimente … )**_


	9. Destruction-créatrice

**Chapitre 9 : Destruction-créatrice**

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez avoir des nouvelles de quelqu'un … Je ne vous dis pas encore qui mais vous allez vite le découvrir. Peut-être que des idées vont germer dans votre esprit. Bonne lecture ! **_

_**DECOUVRIR … Je veux partager avec vous une fanfiction « Renaître de son passé » s/10633987/1/Rena%C3%AEtre-de-son-pass%C3%A9**_

_**Cette magnifique histoire est écrite par **__**sasharmon.**__** C'est une écrivaine de talent, qui perso me bouleverse à chaque chapitre. Alors je vous encourage à la lire et la commenter. **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ta review et pour ton compliment. Bien joué, tu as remarqué pour la reprise du 4x23, tu lis attentivement … Alerte rouge ? Fausse alerte ? Telle est la question. **_

_**Maureen : Merci pour ta review et pour répondre à « tu ne peux pas séparer Caskett », la preuve … mais ne suis-je pas un peu fleurs bleus ?**_

_**Angelye : Merci pour ton compliment sur la dispute. En effet, elle aurait pu servir à qqn d'autre mais tu n'aurais pas ressenti la même chose. Et je m'entraîne pour la course, alors ça tombe bien ^^**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je n'avais pas précisé la nature de la surprise mais à la vue de ta review, je vois que tu as été surpris ^^ Pour le gros câlin … qui sait … **_

{Katherine était maintenant debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le regard perdu sur la ville.

-Katherine, Katherine, Katherine… S'écria Castle.

-Non, Rick je t'en supplie ne me dit pas ces mots. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité en écoutant son moi-intérieur lui dire « C'est fini ». }

Cependant, elle était bien loin de la réalité.

Malgré le mal, les blessures que Kate lui infligeait, il ne pouvait se résigner à la haïr, à la détester car il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme un aliéné en crise.

Et cette déclaration …

Que dire ?

Que penser ?

Il découvrait enfin sa femme, une alliance de douceur, de délicatesse, d'intensité et de douleur. Il décelait pour la première fois chez sa compagne quelqu'un dont il ne soupçonnait même par l'existence.

Il était émut.

Il était épris.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était prête à renoncer à son amour pour lui, qu'elle renonçait de vivre…

Castle se leva tant bien que mal sans béquilles, se rapprochant de sa fiancée. Il encercla fermement la taille de cette dernière qui fut surprise de ce contact.

-Katherine, écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare, je ne veux pas te quitter. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime avec tes travers, tes défauts, tes démons, ton histoire, ton passé mais laisse-nous un futur à deux. Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage … je savais qui j'allais épouser … je savais que j'allais avoir à affronter de nombreuses épreuves mais je savais que je les surmonterais grâce à ton amour.

Kate, les yeux baignés de tristesse, lui fit face.

-Richard, comment fais-tu pour m'aimer ? Comment peux-tu endurer tous les maux que je t'inflige ? Comment … comment _… ses mots s'étouffèrent dans un sanglot. _Je ne te mérite pas.

-Kate. Tu ne rends pas compte de tous ce que tu m'apportes : ton amour, ta joie de vivre, ta force, mon inspiration … Je t'aime tellement.

Toujours les yeux rivés à l'autre, ils se demandaient la cause de leurs blessures ainsi que la personne qui les pansait. La réponse ? Simple et singulière la moitié de leur être.

Le calme après la tempête, l'apaisement après la dispute, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

-Je m'en veux tellement, murmura la jeune femme.

-Je t'en prie, ne te blâme pas. Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai commis la même erreur.

-Oui mais nous n'étions pas encore en couple, objecta-t-elle.

-Certes, mais j'étais tout aussi amoureux de toi.

-Comme moi, souffla Kate. Sauf que je refusais de voir l'évidence, d'écouter mes sentiments.

Le silence regagna rapidement ses droits, enjôlant avec lui, deux blessés en convalescence.

-Tu as trouvé un élément ? Demanda l'écrivain.

-Pas grand-chose.

-Je vois que tu as éliminé Bracken de la liste de tes suspects … Dois-je en déduire que tu lui as rendu visite ?

-Oui. Grimaça-t-elle, appréhendant sa réaction.

-Et ces photos ? l'interrogea-t-il en désignant les images de la station-service et de ses blessures.

-Chef Brady.

-Tu as l'ensemble des clichés ?

-Oui, j'ai affiché que ceux qui pouvaient m'in … nous intéresser.

Face au mutisme de son homme, elle tenta de le percer. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa bouche pincée, les sourcils froncés … il avait une théorie ou une idée.

-Tu veux partager quelque chose avec moi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il la fixa un moment avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

En y réfléchissant, sa phrase était à double sens, nuancée de mauvais goût. Elle souhaitait qu'il communique alors qu'elle s'était tue. Sa réaction n'était que le corolaire de ses mensonges.

-Non, non répondit-il, détaché.

La brunette ne préféra pas insister il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.

-On dort chez toi ce soir ?

-Pas de problème. Demain avant de rejoindre le poste, je te ramènerais au loft.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préférais rester chez toi pour décortiquer les dossiers.

-Ok. Et … je te rappelle que tu es ici, chez toi lui sourit-elle.

De cette journée éprouvante, le couple pouvait en faire un symbole de leur union et de leur amour infini.

…

Richard avait du mal a trouvé le chemin des songes il ressassait leur dispute.

Mais pourquoi pratiquait-il le pardon aussi facilement avec elle ? En effet, il aimait Katherine, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, quoi qu'elle puisse faire ou ne pas faire. Rick avait toujours ce sentiment de lui pardonner les choses, par avance … sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Il avait conscience des maux qu'elle lui infligeait mais l'amour qu'il éprouver pour elle, primait. Il lui en avait voulu mais curieusement la voir souffrir, avait apaisé sa colère. Il avait réalisé que le fait d'avoir souffert ne lui donnait aucun droit, aucune raison de se séparer de son âme-sœur. Après tout, à deux, ils créeraient la joie et le bonheur, au jour le jour.

…

5 semaines ? 6 semaines ? C'était approximativement la durée de son attente dans cet espace confiné. Il était cloitré, reclus sur lui-même dans cette cabane. Ceci étant dit, il avait l'habitude. A New-York, il vivait dans un appartement miteux - où proliférait rats et cafards - entouré de SDF et d'immigrés sans papiers. Personne ne le remarquait, personne le voyait, personne ne l'aimait, personne ne prêtait attention à lui, il était invisible aux yeux de tous.

La vie est injuste tournant le dos aux plus démunis et talentueux mais souriante aux fraudeurs et autres imposteurs. Voici la phrase que se répétait sans cesse l'homme des maux de Richard Rodger.

Il faisait la une des tabloïds, il était beau, il avait des milliers de fans et de femmes à ses pieds quand lui devait payer pour se satisfaire.

Il avait une des carrières les plus remarquables et florissantes des écrivains du XXIème siècle quand lui enchaînait des petites-boulots sous-payés et dégradants.

Il était le maître du macabre quand lui n'était qu'une … merde.

Et cela à cause de qui ? A cause du grand Rick Castle, l'auteur de Best-Seller.

…

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient à peine la chambre de la policière, que l'on pouvait déjà distinguer deux corps. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, on était à des années lumières de la dispute de la veille … ou presque. Cette querelle n'avait pas été le fruit d'un mauvais cauchemar mais bien la réalité que Beckett ruminait encore.

Se sentant menacée par les larmes, elle fit dos à son homme. Elle réalisait qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de perdre le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé, à deux doigts de perdre sa raison de vivre, à deux doigts de rater la raison de son bonheur. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagie ainsi, d'avoir été égoïste, de ne pas l'avoir écoutée.

Spectre de la veille, une première larme de tristesse ou d'espérance courut sur son doux visage, avant d'être rejoint par ses semblables.

De l'autre côté du lit, Rick sentait les tremblements de sa muse. Il en connaissait les raisons mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se morfonde sur son sort et encore moins sur le sien. Malgré ses douleurs, il se blottit contre elle, les positionnant en cuillères.

Kate se retourna dans ses bras où elle fut accueillie par un baiser.

-Kate arrête de te faire souffrir, arrête de t'en vouloir.

-Mais Rick … dit-elle en lui faisant face.

-Non Katherine. Je t'aime comme tu es avec des sautes d'humeurs, tes regards mortels, ton rationalisme à toute épreuve, tes roulements d'yeux, tes ronflements, tes … plaisanta-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le coupa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas parfaite.

Les deux amants se mirent à rire décompression ou rires nerveux ? Ils ne le savaient pas mais ils appréciaient l'instant.

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, j'adore t'entendre rire dit-il entre deux baisers.

…

L'inconnu habitait dans l'arrière-pays New-Yorkais, en parfait osmose avec la nature. Il se laissait porter par le sifflement des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles et le clapotis des vagues du liquide brunâtre qu'il versait dans son verre. Il passait des jours paisibles à jubiler. Il avait réussi à devenir le pire cauchemar du célèbre Castle et de sa muse. Sa vie semblait parfaite … Toutefois, une ombre noircissait le tableau : il était dans le flou. Ses proies se rapprochaient-elles de lui ? Avaient-elles trouvé les liens avec lui ? Autant de questions sans réponses. Les dernières informations qu'il avait récolté dans le New-York Times, ne mentionnait que le triple tueur aucune nouvelles piste n'avait été avançait.

Il s'impatientait de plus en plus.

Il désirait sentir leurs peurs, l'odeur de leurs sangs, de leurs sueurs …

Il désirait entendre leurs respirations saccadées, leurs pleurs, leurs cris, leurs hurlements, leurs geignements …

Il désirait qu'il souffre en voyant mourir sa fiancée. Ce serait l'apogée, le saint graal, le bouquet final…

Il désirait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

(…)

La journée au poste commençait plutôt bien doux euphémisme me diriez-vous quand on parle d'un homme mort. L'équipe de Beckett avait été contacté suite à un homicide. La jeune femme était heureuse de retrouver l'odeur du terrain. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de son mauvais karma.

En milieu d'après-midi, les premières analyses de l'autopsie tombèrent : suicide. L'affaire était donc close, refermée avant même d'être ouverte.

La lieutenant de police ou … plutôt la fiancée amourachée regagna son appartement. Rick était installé dans le fauteuil de sa muse, examinant les dossiers. Trop absorbé ou concentré, il ne la vit pas arriver.

Telle une tornade, elle embrassa à pleine bouche son homme.

-Waouh ! Que me vaut cette expansion d'amour ?

-Ma peur de te perdre susurra-t-elle.

Les yeux à la dérive dans le lagon bleu turquoise de son fiancé, elle se décida à lui annoncer une grande nouvelle.

-Rick, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Je voudrais mettre un terme au bail de mon appartement.

-Heu … euh … pardon ?!

-J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le garder. Je n'y viens quasiment plus et je ne me sens pas chez moi.

-Kate, tu ne peux pas me faire plus beau cadeau mais … Je sais que tu as besoin d'un espace pour réfléchir, pour t'isoler … rien qu'à toi. Alors garde ton appartement.

-Non, non, non. Ma maison, l'endroit où je veux être, l'endroit où je me sens en sécurité, c'est au loft.

-Tu es certaine ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes par la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu ?! Plaisanta-t-elle. Je veux, je désire, je souhaite emménager chez toi.

-Ok. Ok, mais pourquoi on vivrait CHEZ MOI ?! C'est mon espace, ce n'est pas le tien. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on ait un vrai CHEZ NOUS ?

-Je comprends que tu veuilles mon bien sauf que ton loft représente tout pour moi, notre histoire. C'est là que j'ai découvert Richard Rodger, le fils et le père protecteur c'est là, que je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme et de l'écrivain que tu es c'est là, que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois en tant que couple c'est là, que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois et c'est là, que je veux finir ma vie à tes côtés.

Rick avait les larmes aux yeux, émus par une telle déclaration.

-Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas Rick dit-elle en étouffant ses propres sanglots dans un doux baiser.

L'émotion passée, Kate voulut savoir les avancements de son écrivain.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les volets.

-Oui.

Kate le regarda médusée, en une journée il avait réussi à trouver quelque chose, là où elle n'avait rien trouvé en une semaine.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu vois, dit-il en décrochant la photo de la plume prise à côté de sa voiture.

-Une plume et alors ?

-Et alors … chère lieutenant, cette plume provient d'un jacanidae que l'on ne trouve qu'en Amérique du Sud, Australie ou Afrique.

-Donc _réfléchit Kate _elle a été déposé afin qu'on la trouve.

-Tout à fait. Je pense que c'est un indice, même si pour le moment, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, grimaça Rick

Soudain il vit une lueur dans le regard de sa fiancée, la lueur signifiant qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Une idée ? demanda-t-il.

-Rappelle-moi ton métier ?

-Pardon !? Euh … écrivain pourquoi ?

-Rick ! La plume – écrivain – tes doigts cassés, tu vois le rapport ? S'excita la jeune femme.

-Mais oui ! La personne qui s'en est pris à moi, s'en prend à mon travail.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Non. Une fan peut-être … un écrivain jaloux ? Je ne sais pas.

-Pour les fans, il faut bien avouer que certaines me donnent froid dans le dos _frissonna Kate._ Tu pourrais demander à Gina de nous transmettre les courriers et les colis de tes admiratrices.

-Pas de soucis. Demain, à la première heure, je lui demanderais qu'elle nous les dépose.

-Concernant une éventuelle jalousie entre écrivains. Une idée ?

-Franchement ? Non. Mes amis du poker ne feraient jamais une telle chose et pour les autres, ils ont autant, voire plus de talent que moi. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en prendrait à moi.

-Mon fiancé est humble au sujet de son travail. Quel changement ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Très drôle ironisa Rick.

-Je te charrie et de toute façon, tu couches avec ta plus grande fan alors, ne t'inquiète pas. J'approuve tout à fait tes talents, dit-elle d'un air détaché comme si cela était un fait irréfutable.

-D'abord, je ne couche pas, s'indigna faussement Rick, je fais l'amour à ma fiancée. Et de deux, de quels talents parles-tu ? S'enquit-il, les sourcils arqués.

-D'écriture, mon amour. Tu pensais à quoi d'autres, le taquina-t-elle.

-Aguicheuse !

-Toujours !

Le duo de choc reprit minutieusement les différents éléments de l'enquête s'interrogeant sur certains, réfutant d'autres … le tout ponctué par d'innombrables joutes verbales.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à enquêter, pour finir épuisés et avachis dans leur lit.

…

_Au 12th vers 9 heures 30 du matin._

-Ou est Beckett ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Monsieur Castle ? S'enquit Gates, soucieuse.

-Aux dernières nouvelles non. On a essayé de la joindre ainsi que Castle mais personne ne répond. On a tenté Alexis et Martha mais rien non plus. Ils ne sont pas rentrés cette nuit.

-Etrange, pensa Gates.

-Réessayez ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Esposito et Ryan s'exécutèrent l'un appelant leur boss et l'autre contactant Castle.

-Toujours sur messagerie, déclarèrent en cœur les bros.

-On va aller chez Castle, dévoila la capitaine.

-ON, insista Javier.

-Détective Esposito, seriez-vous gêné que je vous accompagne ?

-Non, répondit faussement Ryan. C'est juste que la mère de Castle nous a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au loft alors à quoi bon tous nous déplacer.

Esposito et Ryan n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la raison de l'absence de Beckett mais ce dont ils étaient sûrs : les couvrir. Peu importe ce que faisait le couple, s'ils ne répondaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

-Je préfère que l'on vérifie par nous-même, leur expliqua la Capitaine du 12th.

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Castle se fit dans une atmosphère pesante. Les gars se demandaient silencieusement si leur Boss n'était pas retomber dans une chasse à l'homme, pouvant la mener à sa perte.

Gates, quant à elle, avait une intuition mais elle espérait se tromper. Si telle n'était pas le cas, elle sanctionnerait Beckett, bien entendu, mais aussi les deux zigotos qui lui servaient de collègues. S'ils disaient ignorer où se trouvait le couple, elle en doutait. Victoria Gates connaissait son équipe et elle savait que le lien qui les unissait était plus fort que tout. La protection des membres était un des maîtres mots de la famille.

…

Esposito, fébrile, frappa à la porte. D'un côté, il espérait les voir apparaitre, se justifiant d'une simple panne d'oreillers mais de l'autre, il ne désirait pas les mettre dans l'embarras s'ils enquêtaient bien sur l'accident de Castle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la fille de l'écrivain.

-Javier. Kevin … Madame Gates ?! S'étonna Alexis. Il est arrivé quelque chose à papa ou à Kate ?

-Non, la rassura l'irlandais. On voudrait simplement savoir où ils se trouvent.

-Ils ne sont pas rentrés depuis hier soir. Cependant, ils avaient besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Ils sont peut-être partie en balade romantique, proposa la jeune fille.

-Sauf que Beckett était censée travailler, ce matin, objecta Gates.

-Je vais demander à grand-m …

Alexis fut coupée par une tornade rousse, prénommée Martha.

-Bonjour à vous tous ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit au détective Esposito, mon fils et sa compagne ne sont pas au loft.

Les deux détectives lui adressèrent un sourire désolé, désignant discrètement Iron.

-Vous savez, Madame Gates, Richard et Katherine sont assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux tous seuls. Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les surveille conclu la comédienne.

-Je suis désolée Madame Rodger. Je vous prie d'excuser notre comportement.

La porte du loft se referma, laissant les trois membres des forces de l'ordre, rebrousser chemin.

-Maintenant, direction l'appartement de Beckett, _déclara sèchement la Capitaine._

Elle n'avait pas apprécié les remontrances de Martha et encore moins que ses subordonnés se payent sa tête.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Se risqua Esposito.

-Messieurs. Si vous êtes au courant de quelque chose, il serait peut-être temps de m'en faire part !

-Vous vous … méprenez. Javier ne souhaitait pas détourner votre ordre. C'est juste que Castle et Beckett ne séjournent plus à l'appartement. Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps au loft, expliqua Ryan.

…

-C'est étrange, la porte est ouverte, chuchota Esposito.

-Vous connaissez les lieux ? Demanda Gates.

-Oui, acquiesça Ryan dans un murmure.

Devant le seuil de l'appartement, les trois acolytes se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la porte, armes aux poings, prêts à donner l'assaut si nécessaire. Esposito brandit le poing et indiqua la marche à suivre par des gestes rapides de la main.

Ryan entra en premier, couvert par son Bro, au cas où un tireur embusqué ouvrirait le feu. Silencieusement, ils pénétrèrent tous dans les lieux, braquant leurs pistolets dans tous les sens afin de sécuriser la zone.

Le salon et la cuisine étaient vides de toute présence hostile ou étrangère mais aussi de celle du couple. Par contre, ils remarquèrent le désordre régnant à côté de la table basse : dossiers, photos, portables, gobelets de cafés vides et pleins … volets.

Les trois mousquetaires se dévisagèrent, inquiets et progressèrent lentement vers la chambre pour Esposito, les placards pour Gates et la salle de bain pour Ryan.

Esposito déposa une main tremblante sur la poignée tandis que ses partenaires lui firent un « OK » silencieux.

Découvrant, l'intérieur de la chambre, les yeux du latino voulurent sortir de leurs orbites.

-Ah ! S'écria-t-il, choqué de voir papa et maman, en tenue légère, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit.

-Ah ! s'écrièrent Beckett et Castle.

Beckett ayant par réflexe récupérée son arme de sous son oreiller la pointait désormais vers Esposito.

-Bordel ! Esposito, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre ? Demanda sa boss, en remontant les couvertures sur elle. Ryan, Capitaine ?! S'étonna Castle en voyant tout le monde rentrer dans leur chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Réitéra Beckett.

-Habillez-vous et sortez de cette chambre, dit Esposito en mimant d'un signe de dégout le lit.

La petite bande sortit de la chambre, encore sous le choc, laissant le couple sortir de leur stupeur.

FLASHBACK

Loin de s'imaginer qu'ils étaient le centre de toutes les préoccupations, les deux amants dormaient profondément dans leur lit. Veiller jusqu'à 5 heures du matin n'était désormais plus de leurs âges et le réveil s'avérait le dernier de leurs soucis.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'ils foutent ici, fulmina Kate, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

-Je crois deviner pourquoi, dit Rick, en lui montrant le réveil.

-Et merde ! Dix heures quinze !

-Katherine. C'est pas grave, c'est la première fois que cela nous arrive.

Le regard glacial de sa muse lui fit regretter ses dernières paroles.

Ils s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse, du moins aussi vite que l'état de Rick le permettait.

-Mon cœur, je crois que j'ai une deuxième mauvaise nouvelle.

-Lance-toi ! Je pense que la matinée ne peut pas être plus terrible qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-Dans le salon, il y a …

-TON DOSSIER, le coupa-t-elle. Putain, c'est pas possible …

-D'ailleurs, comment ils sont rentrés ? L'interrogea son fiancé, essayant de détourner son attention.

-Je sais pas, souffla Kate. Hier soir, j'ai pas dû claquer la porte correctement.

Cet interlude terminé, ils regagnèrent le salon où un comité d'accueil les attendait.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer Lieutenant ? S'énerva Gates en montrant les volets et les dossiers.

-Je vais tous vous expliquer Capitaine.

-Mais j'y compte bien Lieutenant Beckett, répondit sèchement Iron.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que les gars n'y sont pour rien. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de toute cette affaire. C'est pourquoi, je prendrais toutes les sanctions que vous m'infligerez même si vous décidez de me retirer mon badge. Je le mérite je sais, j'ai menti _dit-elle en regardant son fiancé._ J'ai essayé de retrouver le responsable de l'accident de Rick alors j'ai enquêté avec mes propres moyens explique-t-elle.

Gates était énervée mais une part d'elle ne pouvait qu'admirer Beckett certes, elle lui avait désobéi mais une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, elle y était habituée maintenant. Prendre tous ces risques pour un homme ne pouvait que l'honorer. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de l'amour de Beckett pour son écrivain mais elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, renoncer à son insigne pour lui.

Sans faire languir davantage son équipe, Victoria prit une décision à l'encontre de tous ses principes.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pardon !? S'étonnèrent Kate et Rick en même temps.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas contente de savoir que vous m'avez désobéi, je pense même que quand toute cette histoire sera terminée vous écoperez d'une mise à pied mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence que j'aurais fait la même chose pour mon mari.

Les quatre compères n'en revenaient pas. Gates n'avait ni hurler, ni tuer à main nue Beckett elle avait simplement réagi en conséquence, à savoir comme une épouse qui aurait eu la même réaction.

-Pour l'instant, on a juste trouvé une piste mais c'est encore large, révéla la jeune femme.

-Allez-y, l'encouragea sa Capitaine.

-Près du véhicule calciné, on a retrouvé une plume et Rick a remarqué que l'oiseau ne provenait pas de nos contrés.

-Elle a été déposé ici, conclu Gates.

-Tout à fait répondit Castle. Et en approfondissant, on a le fait le lien avec mes doigts. Le coupable en veut à mon travail, à l'écriture.

-Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier? S'enquit l'irlandais.

-Une fan peut-être, un écrivain jaloux mais pour le moment on ne sait pas trop.

-Je vais demander à Gina de me faire parvenir les courriers, les mails et les colis de mes fans pour les examiner, rajouta Castle.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas on va les donner à Tory qui ira plus vite.

-Vous savez on ne veut pas déranger, dit l'écrivain.

-Monsieur Castle, je ne vous fais pas une fleur. Je vais juste mettre à votre disposition des moyens techniques et après, à vous de vous débrouillez.

-Merci répondirent Rick et Kate en cœur.

-On va vous laissez. Beckett, je vous attends à 14 heures au poste, déclara Gates.

-J'y serais Capitaine.

La Capitaine fut la première à quitter les lieux, laissant Ryan et Esposito un petit moment seul avec le couple.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? Demanda Kévin.

-Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans cette histoire. Tu as une famille et toi tu as Lanie _dit-elle à Esposito qui était silencieux et le regard vide._ Esposito ? Esposito ?

-Oui, pardon ?

-Tu vas bien Bro, s'enquit Castle. Tu es tout pâle.

-Non, gémit le latino. Je vous vois encore dans ce lit enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, très peu vêtu grimaça le latino, en tremblant de revoir les images.

Les éclats de rire de toute l'assemblée fusèrent dans la pièce, devant la tête déconfite de leur ami.

-Désolé Espo fallait frapper, ironisa sa Boss.

-Et Bro, sache que tu as évité le pire car là on n'était pas enchevêtré réellement, rajouta Rick.

-Castle ! Réprimanda sa douce.

-Bro, t'es pas cool, dit Esposito l'air dégouté.

-Bon allez, je ramène sainte ni douche au poste déclara Ryan.

…

A 13 heures 45, Beckett regagna le 12th. Libérée du poids des omissions, des mensonges, elle était désormais en paix avec elle-même et avec ses proches. Elle n'avait plus besoin de mentir, de paraître pour enquêter, elle pouvait travailler en toute quiétude ou presque.

L'éditrice de Castle, qui était aussi une de ses ex, venait de débouler à l'étage. Katherine ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie envers cette femme elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre mais c'était tout de même l'ex-femme de son fiancé.

La blonde était accompagnée de deux hommes, les bras chargés de cartons.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main dans un bonjour poli mais distant.

-Je vous ais apporté l'ensemble, des lettres, des colis et des mails de Richard, déclara l'éditrice en désignant les boites en carton.

-Je vous remercie, nous allons analyser tout ça.

-Je souhaiterai savoir, Richard va mieux ?

-Oui. Ses blessures le font de moins en moins souffrir et la semaine prochaine on lui retire son plâtre.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Gina. Vous lui direz donc, de me transmettre la fin de son livre. La boîte d'édition a été compatissant suite à son accident mais ils commencent à s'impatienter. Il a bien recommencé à écrire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, bafouilla Kate.

-J'attendrais son dernier chapitre, alors. Au revoir, Lieutenant Beckett.

-Au revoir.

Beckett était encore chamboulée par le toupet de cette femme. Rick avait failli perdre la vie et la seule chose dont elle se préoccupait, c'était le dernier chapitre de son bouquin. Sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle lui avait répondu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle savait que Rick avait tout juste repris l'écriture. D'une part à cause de ses doigts et de l'autre, le traumatisme qu'il avait subi de ne le mettait pas en bonne condition pour écrire.

Regardant les nombreuses boîtes, elle souffla. Analyser tous ces documents lui prendrait une semaine, au bas mot. Levant les yeux à travers l'open space, elle trouva Tory, l'experte en nouvelles technologies du 12th.

Après une brève discussion, Tory avait accepté sans rechigner. Elle travaillerait sur cette affaire quitte à prendre des heures sur son temps libre. Cette dernière fut rejointe par deux officiers se proposant spontanément pour aider.

Toute cette solidarité faisait chaud au cœur Beckett n'imaginait pas à quel point tous le precinct avaient été ému par l'accident de son homme. Pour ces hommes et ces femmes, en s'en prenant à Castle, on s'en était pris à l'un des leurs.

Regagnant son bureau, elle contacta le chef Brady afin qu'ils analysent en détails, la plume, retrouvée près de la voiture de Rick.

Le nez plongé dans la paperasse, elle ne vit pas ses deux collègues devant elle.

-Boss ?

-Oui les gars.

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait aider à quelque chose pour l'affaire de Castle ? Demanda Ryan.

-C'est gentil les gars mais officiellement, ce n'est pas notre affaire, alors non.

-Beckett, l'interpella Esposito. Castle est notre ami et on souhaite vraiment l'aider, insista-t-il.

-D'accord, vous l'aurez cherché. J'ai la liste des amis écrivains de Rick il faudrait vérifier s'ils ont des alibis.

-C'est parti. Merci Boss.

-C'est bien la première fois que vous me remerciez pour du travail, _railla la jeune femme._ Mais j'apprécie vraiment.

Les gars se mirent rapidement au travail, pressés de mettre la main sur le coupable.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Connelly, Détective Ryan.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Patterson, Détective Esposito.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Cannell, Détective Ryan.

Les coups de téléphone s'enchainaient dans un rythme effréné listant les alibis de chacun.

_**Ah vous y avez cru à la fin de Caskett … et ben non ! Je sais, je suis sadique ^^ Le prochain chapitre, nous avancerons dans la relation Castle/Beckett mais aussi dans l'affaire. Je n'ai pas lancé toute ses investigations pour rien …**_

_**N'oubliez pas une petite review (positive/négative/ constructive) … ça m'encourage davantage ^^ **_

_**A dimanche prochain ! **_


	10. Rebondissements et renaissances

**Chapitre 10 : Rebondissements et renaissances**

_**Coucou ! Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est plaisant de voir que mon histoire vous plaise. D'autant plus, quand tous les voyants sont au vert ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **_

_**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient du Rated M, pour un public très, très avertit donc attention (scène sexuelle non implicite). **_

_**Guest : Merci et ravie que le chapitre soit à ta guise.**_

_**Guest : Pour qui tu me prends, je ne pouvais pas séparer ce magnifique couple. Je ne tiens pas à briser des cœurs (moi inclus).**_

_**Angelye : Merci pour ton pardon et je compte bien me rattraper avec ce chapitre hyper Caskett ! **_

_La fin de la semaine fut rythmée par les divers résultats des investigations sur l'accident de Castle. _

Un mug à la main, Beckett sortait de la salle de repos quand son téléphone retentit. En attente des analyses de la plume, elle se rua à son bureau.

-Beckett.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est Brady.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas. J'attendais avec hâte votre coup de fil. Vous avez les résultats ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas réjouissant, souffla le chef. Aucune emprunte, aucun ADN, aucune substance étrange.

-Rien ?! S'étrangla la jeune femme.

-Désolé Lieutenant. J'ai demandé une contre-analyse, conclusions identiques aux premières.

-Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée !

-Bonne soirée !

La jeune femme avait peut-être mis trop d'espoir dans cet indice ces deux minutes de communication anéantirent ses perspectives d'enquête. Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque le métier de flic, les dangers, les coupables et le langage des indices. Or, aujourd'hui, elle avait anticipé les résultats – chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire – et maintenant, avachie sur sa chaise, elle ruminait. Peu importe l'identité du responsable de l'accident de Rick, il s'avérait intelligent, manipulateur et futé.

-Beckett, l'interpella Ryan.

-Oui.

-Avec Espo, on a vérifié les alibis de tous les potes de poker de Castle. Tous solides.

-Bien, gémit-t-elle.

-Vous savez, on va réussir. On a toujours réussi. Peut-importe le temps qu'il faudra, peut-importe ce que l'on devra faire, on retrouva ce fumier.

-Merci Kévin. Tu peux dire à Espo que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-A demain Boss !

Compter sur l'amitié, l'amour, l'affection, le soutien de ses collègues, voilà, une des pierres angulaires de son équipe, de sa vie. Ils se dévouaient tout autant qu'elle sur cette affaire, pour Rick mais pour aussi pour elle.

L'esprit embué par un mélange d'émotions et de réflexions, la brunette rejoignit Tory.

-Votre fiancé a des fans vraiment … perturbés, commenta l'experte.

-Je le savais déjà, souffla Beckett. Vous avez trouvé des choses étranges ?

-A part un nombre incalculable de sous-vêtements, de demandes à mariages, non.

-Des menaces, des mises en garde ? L'interrogea la lieutenant.

-Oui mais rien à classer dans la liste des passages à l'acte. La plus-part menace Monsieur Castle car il se marie avec vous ses fans n'apprécient pas de ne pas être à votre place.

-Je vois. Bon travail, vous pouvez rentrer.

-Merci. Bon courage Katherine.

Tant d'attente pour aucune piste les craintes de Kate se confirmaient. Ils s'embourbaient dans une affaire qui les dépassait, qui les affectait et plus le temps passé, plus les chances d'avancer s'amoindrissaient.

(…)

Le jour J, celui de la délivrance avait sonné pour Castle dans quelques heures, le plâtre ne serait plus qu'un mauvais et désagréable souvenir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte que l'on me retire ce plâtre, marmonna Rick.

-Et moi donc, surenchérit sa fiancée.

-En plus, mes côtes ne font plus mal, dit-il en défiant du regard sa muse.

-Aurais-tu des plans en tête, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en en passant ses bras autour de son ventre.

-Mon imagination déborde … lieutenant.

…

-Je me sens libre. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme c'est grisant de pouvoir marcher sans béquilles, te serrer dans mes bras, marcher à tes côtés.

Castle embrassa tendrement sa muse et lui tendit la main.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? J'ai pris ma journée, dévoila Kate.

-Je veux qu'on aille se promener au parc.

-En avant alors, sourit Kate.

Les deux fiancés déambulaient dans le parc, main dans la main, sereins, apaisés et amoureux plus que jamais. Leur marche était rythmée par le bruit des enfants, le chant des oiseaux ainsi que la circulation incessante de cette ville fourmilière. Toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre, Castle entraina sa douce dans un coin plus calme, plus romantique à l'abri des regards.

Songeuse mais confiante, elle lui laissa le choix de la mener où bon lui semblait.

Toujours sans un mot, il s'asseyait dans le creux d'un arbre, intimant silencieusement à sa muse de faire de même.

Kate s'exécuta assise entre les jambes de son homme, sa tête reposant contre son torse elle prit ses mains entre les siennes et les déposa sur ventre.

-Je peux te parler de quelque chose ? Demanda Rick, un peu inquiet.

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos du mariage.

-Rick, si tu ne veux plus te marier, si tu veux prendre tom temps, je le comprendrais très bien ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas de vivre avec toi dans le péché, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Non, non, non. Je voulais justement te dire que je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. J'ai vraiment envie que tu deviennes Madame Rodger Castle. Mais … tu n'as plus envie de m'épouser ? Demanda Rick hésitant suite aux dernières révélations de sa muse.

La jeune femme se retourna prenant le visage de son homme entre ses mains.

-Bien sûr que si, idiot. J'ai tellement envie de me marier avec toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle reprit place, dos au torse de son fiancé.

Machinalement, elle joua avec sa bague de fiançailles. Cet anneau, emblème de leur amour, de leur union, de Rick ne l'a quitté plus depuis l'accident. A chacun de ses pas, à chacune de ses actions, à chaque avancée de sa vie, elle souhaitait qu'il soit présent, au plus près de son cœur.

Savoir que Rick envisageait de se marier rapidement, la comblait de bonheur. Un intrus avait gâché leur première date mais elle allait enfin pouvoir prononcer ses vœux – qu'elle connaissait par cœur - passer la bague au doigt de son homme et officialiser son amour devant Dieu et Monsieur le Maire.

Pourtant peu traditionnelle ou conventionnelle, elle appréciait l'idée d'une union religieuse. Souvenir de sa mère, elle sentirait sa présence et son soutien dans l'allée qui la mènerait à l'autel, depuis les hauteurs du paradis.

-Tant que j'y suis, je voudrais discuter de quelque chose avec toi. _Il fit une courte pause, inspirant ses douleurs. _Suite à l'accident, j'ai remarqué que l'on n'avait pas discuté d'une chose et … avec les évènements, ton bouleau, mon rôle de consultant, je me suis dit que c'était important.

-Tu peux développer, tu me fais un peu peur, balbutia Kate.

-S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je voudrais que tu hérites de mes biens, mon argent et que tu t'occupes d'Alexis … et mère aussi, sourit-il à cette dernière pensée.

-Rick. Je ne peux pas … Enfin, si. Je prendrais soins d'Alexis et de ta mère, c'est certain mais ton argent et tes biens leur reviennent. Ce n'est pas à moi de les avoir.

-Katherine. Elles auront chacune une part mais tu es ma femme, tu es mon tout alors s'il te plait fait de moi, un homme en paix en acceptant ma requête, la supplia-t-il.

-Richard. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Tu m'apportes tant, ton soutien, ton amour et moi, je t'apporte un millième de tout ça. Je n'ai même pas un dixième de ton argent.

-Madame Rodger Castle, si tu savais tous ce que m'apportes … De la joie, de l'amour, de la gaité, de la passion, de la tendresse … de la vie. Alors je t'en prie, accepte.

La belle brune avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne voulait pas peiner son homme et surtout pas au sujet d'argent ou d'héritage.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Pardon ? Demanda Rick pour la taquiner.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu malgré ton grand âge et je ne répèterais pas, râla faussement la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire « mon grand âge » !? Tu vas voir si je suis vieux, dit-il en la plaquant sur la pelouse de tout son corps.

-Alors toujours aussi vieux ?

-Cela reste à prouver … ricana-t-elle.

Il s'empara avidement de ses lèvres l'entrainant dans un baiser qui faisait écho à toute la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulé durant ces six semaines d'abstention.

-Hep ! Hep ! Dom Juan ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter pour outrage public à la pudeur.

Sans dire mot, il se releva l'entrainant avec elle.

Tel deux adolescents, bourrés aux hormones, ils s'empressèrent de regagner le loft. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

La montée dans l'ascenseur fut plus qu'électrique mais la voisine de Rick avait eu la bonne idée de partager l'ascension avec eux.

Une fois sortis de cette cage et rentrés dans le loft, la tension dégagea tous son pouvoir. Heureusement pour eux, Alexis et Martha ne rentrait pas du week-end.

-Oh Rick …

Il la poussa contre la porte d'entrée, empoignant ses deux mains et les fixant au-dessus de sa tête. Ses hanches l'immobilisaient il était en train de la reconquérir, de la redécouvrir et d'assouvir leurs frustrations mutuelles. De sa main libre, il effleura ses hanches, ses seins, son cou pour finir dans ses cheveux. S'enivrant de son odeur de cerise, il déposa des milliers de baisers de sa jugulaire à son lobe d'oreille qu'il s'amusa à tirailler.

Son sexe hurlait de douleur tellement l'envie gonflait en lui et c'est tel un affamé que Castle vint presser ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme.

Le plaisir si intense que lui procurait son amant obligea Kate à renverser la tête en arrière, s'écrasant contre la porte. La sensation était presque douloureuse mais si exaltante … sexuelle … Gémissant de satisfaction, elle laissa passer la langue de son homme afin qu'il puisse explorer sa bouche dans une cavalcade déchaînée.

L'écrivain contempla une dernière fois sa muse et l'a saisi bestialement pour la déposer sur le sofa.

Agités, excités, échauffés, ils retirèrent tous les obstacles à leur union maintenant évidente et imminente.

Il l'a pénétra, sans merci, d'un coup sec, la remplissant, la comblant au plus profond de son intimité.

-Ah ! S'écria la jeune femme, surprise par la vigueur de son homme.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il rapidement, croyant avoir blessé sa douce.

-Oui. C'est juste que six semaines sans toi, c'est …

-Je sens, tu es plus étroite que d'habitude, lui sourit-il.

Ils se rassurèrent mutuellement mais Rick savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas l'étreinte. Il accéléra donc, se mouvant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, à un rythme acharné, sans retenu. Kate faisait de son mieux pour assurer la cadence de ses coups de reins cependant quand il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour l'embrasser rudement, elle devina sa perte.

Aussitôt, Rick la sentit se raidir autour de lui mais il continua sa torture jouissive.

Elle frémissait, se cambrait davantage et elle lâcha prise quand son amant se rependit en elle.

Se laissant tomber sur elle, il s'en voulait. Il avait assouvi son propre désir avant celui de sa muse, il avait été égoïste et en plus, cette étreinte avait été, certes, intense mais très courte.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Rick, c'était … waouh. Alors ne t'excuse pas, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Effectivement, elle se sentait bien, ses pensées s'étaient volatilisées et il n'y avait plus que cette délicieuse sensation … plus que lui … plus que son homme en elle.

Emergeant tous deux de cet exquis moment, il souleva sa fiancée telle une mariée et les éclats de rire de cette dernière les bercèrent jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Doucement, Rick poussa sa muse sur le lit, savourant l'instant de l'observer en tenue d'Eve, ses joues rosies par le premier round et surtout à la pensée du second.

L'échange s'annonçait beaucoup moins brutal, plus charnel, plus romantique.

Assise au pied du lit, il lui saisit la main et la fit glisser sur son corps, ses épaules, ses bras, ses blessures, son ventre et enfin son entre-jambe. Par ce contact, il souhaitait lui démontrer qu'il était vivant, entier et fou épris d'elle.

Les deux partenaires s'allongèrent et le lit qui les accueilli apparu comme un nid doux et chaleureux.

L'écrivain susurra tout son amour à l'oreille de sa lieutenant mais celle-ci se mit à rire le souffle chaud de ses murmures l'a chatouillé. La regardant aussi heureuse, spontanée et épanouie, il l'accompagna dans cette joie communicative.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et elle vit au fond de ses pupilles, cette lueur d'envie, de désir … et elle savait qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans cette intimité qu'elle chérissait tant.

Effectivement cinq secondes plus tard, son corps se cambrait et s'arquait au contact de sa langue habile. Il l'a torturé, il désirait qu'elle perde pied, qu'elle se libère, qu'elle jouisse. Remontant pour l'embrasser, il glissa délicatement son index en elle.

Elle le sentait s'immiscer et se retirer dans une lenteur déconcertante.

Le corps de sa muse lui suppliait d'agir avec vigueur mais il gardait le contrôle. Quand elle fut au bord du précipice, prête à se lancer corps et âme dedans, Rick l'embrassa et enleva son doigt. Il était fier de son petit jeu, il l'a contemplé.

C'est alors qu'il sentit son corps basculer sur le côté, pour être prisonnier de celui de sa fiancée. Elle venait de reprendre le dessus, en arborant une mine victorieuse. Elle le dévisageait, il paraissait changé, différent. Le visage tourmenté par l'excitation, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, elle pensait rêver. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse chaud, pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Rick prit sa main et la déposa sur son cœur il voulait lui prouver qu'il battait et ça grâce à elle.

Elle se rapprocha de son visage et sa langue caressa la sienne pour une valse lente, érotique, un melting-pot de sensations.

S'accoudant de part et d'autre de la tête de son fiancé, elle le fit glisser lentement en elle. Il sentait tout le poids de sa muse contre le sien quand elle débuta des mouvements amples mais doux et nonchalants. Rentrant et ressortant, ils revivaient cette sensation de bien-être qu'ils convoitaient tant.

Rick décida de partir à la rencontre de sa muse, en soulevant ses hanches. Elle haletait si fort qu'une alerte nucléaire ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

De la sueur, des spasmes et des tremblements apparurent sur leurs deux corps quand ils s'écroulèrent dans un orgasme ravageur. Ils redécouvraient après six semaines ce qu'était la définition du mot plaisir.

Regardant son écrivain, elle ne put s'empêcher de titiller leur bulle de silence.

-Je t'aime Rick.

-Moi aussi Kate.

Ne disant plus rien et n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, ils s'endormirent apaisés, reposés mais pas totalement en sécurité.

…

Une délicieuse odeur de café et de pancakes lui chatouillait les narines. Décontractée et apaisée, Kate s'étendit dans le lit et sans grande surprise, elle ne sentit que des draps froids à côté d'elle. Son fiancé devait lui préparait le petit-déjeuner.

Revêtant un simple tee-shirt et un short, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son homme s'afférait aux différentes préparations, sifflant et chantonnant.

Comme un sonar, Rick se retourna et découvrit sa muse.

-Hey toi !

-Hey lover ! dit-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Kate, si tu veux manger des pancakes non carbonisés, il faudrait que tu songes à ne pas m'allumer.

-Moi, je t'allume, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. Qui est-ce qui se traine torse nu, avec comme seul vêtement un boxer ?

-Touché !

-Sinon les pancakes, c'est pour me remercier de cette nuit ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-En autre mais s'il fallait que je te remercie, nous serions déjà dans notre lit.

-Monsieur Castle ! Insatiable ! Allez, on déjeune et après je verrais ce que je peux faire de toi.

Rick déglutit face à cette proposition plus qu'alléchante.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une brume de bonheur, d'amour et de tendresse.

Après une fin de petit-déjeuner mouvementée par un ebat sur le bar de la cuisine, l'écrivain et sa muse décidèrent de passer du temps à écrire pour l'un et à simplement profiter de son homme pour l'autre.

-Tu crois que l'on a bien fait de mettre les dossiers de ton affaire dans ton bureau ? demanda Kate.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour écrire, ce n'est peut-être pas … encourageant ... stimulant.

-Ma muse qui s'inquiète de mon inspiration et de mes livres, dit-il songeant. Serais-tu impatiente de découvrir les nouvelles aventures de Nikki Heat ?

Comme seule réponse, il reçut un coussin en pleine figure.

Laissant court à son imagination, il couchait toutes ses idées sur papier. Certes, elles étaient sombres et lugubres mais elles faisaient écho à sa vie. Néanmoins, comme un sourire sur le cri de Munch, comme une fleur sur Guernica, sa femme pouvait le surprendre et éclaircir cette obscurité. Il voyait à travers ses yeux, son corps, son comportement qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en pensant le perdre toutefois, aujourd'hui, il la voyait sous un autre jour. La jeune femme passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui textos et coups de téléphone étaient plus fréquents, tout comme les « je t'aime » qu'elle ne retenait plus. Elle profitait de lui la preuve en était, elle l'observait écrire en ce dimanche matin.

Le dernier chapitre de ce Nikki Heat allait être complexe. L'esprit de l'écrivain était ailleurs … dans un passé proche mais tellement horrible. Il savait qu'il partagerait un jour cela dans un écrit. Partager ? Doux euphémisme. Cet écrit personnel, intime ne serait destiné qu'à une seule personne : sa femme. Certes, il s'était ouvert à elle, mais son cœur, son âme, son esprit et son corps restaient meurtris.

Reprenant le cours de son dernier opus, il s'inspira du mélange de joie et de désir de l'union charnelle de cette dernière nuit pour conclure le roman.

Sa fiancée l'admirait avec plaisir elle ne le voyait guère sérieux mais l'écriture était bien un des seuls moments où elle pouvait le voir si concentré. Le seul moyen de s'échapper des tracas de leurs vies était l'art : l'écriture, la lecture. Tomber amoureux, évidemment, était le seul intérêt de leurs vies, parce que c'était aussi l'unique moment qui les extrayait de leurs conditions de mortels.

Avec l'écriture, il s'évadait dans un monde fantasque, de fantasmes ponctué de faits réels. Il pouvait redevenir cet enfant insouciant qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle avait de moins en moins ces derniers temps.

Quoique le temps puisse faire, il avait à jamais changé.

Ce cocon protecteur fut brisé par la sonnette de la porte.

-Je vais voir qui c'est et toi, profite-en pour enfiler un tee-shirt.

-Oui, Madame, ironisa Rick.

Beckett ouvrit la porte sur quelqu'un dont elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir la visite.

-Papa !? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Katherine.

-Bonjour Katie ! Je vais bien merci, railla-t-il. Suis-je obligé d'avoir une raison pour venir voir ma fille adorée ?

-Desolé papa! Entre vas-y.

-Rick n'est pas là ?

-Si, il arri…

-Je suis là, la coupa-t-il en train de se débattre pour enfiler son sweat-shirt.

-Bonjour Monsieur Beckett !

-Bonjour Rick ! Combien de fois, faudra-t-il que je te répète de m'appeler Jim.

-Désolé.

-Tu veux un café, un jus d'orange ? Demanda Kate.

-Oui, je veux bien un café.

-Je vais préparer ça. Tu viens m'aider Rick ? L'interrogea sa fiancée.

-Non. J'ai besoin de lui parler, rétorqua Jim.

Kate regarda tour à tour son père puis son homme, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

En échange, Rick l'interrogea du regard mais sa douce ne fit qu'hausser les épaules elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet de la conversation.

-On va aller dans mon bureau. Nous serons au calme pour discuter.

La porte de l'antre de Castle se referma laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Jim, en voyant des photos et des dossiers partout.

-Oh, c'est rien. Votre fille et moi avons décidé d'enquêter sur mon affaire, déclara-t-il en omettant la partie sur le mensonge de Kate.

-Ah ! Je vois, elle est têtue ?

-Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Vous désirez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui. Je voulais te redonner ça, dit-il en déposant un écrin sur son bureau.

-Ce sont nos … souffla Rick, en effleurant du doigt la boîte.

-Oui, ce sont vos alliances. Vos témoins me les ont donnés. Je te les donne maintenant mais ne voit rien en ce geste quelque chose qui t'obligerait à épouser Katie.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que … je pensais que c'était Kate qui les avait.

Rick se tut un moment en jouant avec les deux anneaux en or. Ils étaient simples, ornés d'une simple gravure « always ».

-C'est de famille ?

-Pardon ?! S'étonna Jim, ne comprenant pas les propos de l'écrivain.

-Votre fille m'a également dit que le mariage n'importait guère.

-Elle n'est pas ma fille pour rien, railla l'aîné.

-Oui mais sachez Monsieur Beckett, que je compte bien épouser votre fille, rapidement. On en a discuté ensemble et elle est d'accord.

-Rick, je …

Deux petits coups retentirent dans le bureau ainsi qu'une tête.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Oui, vas-y.

Kate, les mains chargées d'un plateau avec trois cafés, s'installa sur le sofa où était son père. Rick était dans son fauteuil, en face du père et de la fille.

-Alors as-tu encore essayé d'effrayer mon fiancé ? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Katie ! Ne me vois-tu que comme un père tyrannique ?

-Mais non, sourit-elle.

-Sinon, vous avez des pistes sur ton affaire, demanda Jim en s'adressant à son futur beau-fils. Il changea volontairement de sujet, ne voulant s'attarder sur le sujet du mariage. C'était personnel, un sujet dont il n'avait pas à se mêler.

-Pour l'instant, on sait juste que la personne qui m'a … agressé en veut à mon travail. Il a déposé une plume sur le lieu de l'accident et combiné à mes doigts brisés, l'écriture est apparue comme une évidence, expliqua l'écrivain.

Instinctivement, Rick se plaça devant le tableau recouvert de photos. Kate ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à ses côtés, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Désormais, elle n'avait plus aucune retenue montrer des gestes affectueux envers son fiancé devant son père ne l'a dérangé plus depuis un bon moment.

Jim observait ce couple fusionnel, aimant et fascinant. Il lui rappelait, en son temps, lui et Johanna, sa femme et la mère de sa merveilleuse Katherine.

Se levant à son tour, il fit face au tableau quand un élément lui sauta aux yeux.

-Je peux émettre une réflexion, déclara Jim.

-Oui, on t'écoute papa.

-Le rechapage de pneu ici, c'est celui de la voiture de Rick ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que, je peux t'affirmer que ce rechapage n'appartient pas à un pneu de Mercedes. C'est bien trop grand.

-Vous en êtes certains ? L'interrogea Rick.

-Oui. J'ai une passion pour l'automobile et pour ma part, je dirais que ce type de pneu date d'il y a un moment.

-Je vais contacter le chef Brady pour une analyse. Normalement, on aura les résultats dans la soirée, déclara Kate.

Beckett ne perdit pas une seconde et contacta le chef Brady afin de lancer les opérations.

-Merci, Monsieur … Jim.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Cela n'a peut-être rien avoir avec votre accident.

-Je ne vous remerciez pas … que … pour l'indice. Je voulais vous remerciez pour tout. Pour m'avoir parlé de Katherine, de m'avoir incité à lui ouvrir mon cœur, à m'avoir démontré qu'elle tenait à moi … à avoir créé une femme magnifique.

Jim était ému par la déclaration du petit-ami de sa fille. Il connaissait le Rick, fou amoureux de sa fille, joyeux, farceur, beau parleur mais là, il découvrait le Rick que sa fille lui dépeignait : doux, attentif et émotif.

-Merci Rick. Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment.

Les deux hommes s'autorisèrent une légère accolade avant que la source d'émotion revienne dans le bureau.

…

Le père de Katherine était repartit en fin d'après-midi, laissant les deux fiancés à leurs interrogations.

-Si ton père ne se trompe pas, c'est encore un indice volontairement déposé par mon agresseur. Mais quel est le lien avec l'écriture ?

-Attends …

-Tu as une idée ? S'enquit Rick.

-Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu étais près d'une station-service désaffectée. Peut-être que lien est la mécanique.

-Ou alors, mon agresseur a été pris de court. Il a trouvé cette station-service sur son chemin et il a pu s'enfuir par la voie rapide sans être ennuyé : pas de caméra, pas de contrôle, rien.

-Pas faux, ta théorie se tient, admit la jeune femme pensive. Hey ! Le mail des résultats est arrivé.

-J'arrive.

Assis côte à côte, ils lisaient attentivement les résultats. Le père de Beckett avait vu juste : le rechapage de pneu ne provenait pas de la Mercedes de Castle.

-Le pneu date des années 1988 ou 1989. Ca date, dit l'écrivain.

-Je suis d'accord mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi, ton agresseur l'a déposé. Il veut nous faire comprendre quelque chose. Je pense même qu'il souhaite communiquer avec nous.

-Peut-être qu'il souhaite qu'on le retrouve ? Grimaça-t-il.

Kate vit que son homme n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de revoir son bourreau.

-Rick quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours près toi maintenant. Tu ne te retrouveras pas seul avec lui. Je te le promets, le rassura-t-elle.

-Merci.

Ce dimanche chargé mais fructueux se termina dans l'intimité de la chambre des deux partenaires. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, comme si à deux la vie était plus simple, que les douleurs s'évaporaient, que la force se décuplait, que l'amour les protégeait de tout, ils regagnèrent un monde de songes paisibles.

…

Cette matinée s'annonçait un peu particulière si pour Kate la rentrée était passée, celle de Rick sonnait en ce lundi matin.

Admirant son écrivain, endormi sur le ventre, Kate pouvait distinguer ses muscles imparfaits, son grain de peau abimé par quelques ecchymoses tenaces mais elle pouvait surtout le sentir vivre. Elle se doutait que le stress le gagnerait au fil des heures. Même s'il ne parlait guère de cette agression, il était encore affecté.

Glissant sa main en travers de son dos, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Elle lui caressa le dos, elle joua avec ses cheveux quand il commença à gémir faiblement. Souriant face à l'homme sensible qu'elle avait à côté d'elle, elle se mit à déposer une infinité de baisers sur le bas de son dos, à la limite de ses fesses, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les frissons de son fiancé ne se firent pas attendre. D'humeur joueuse et sensuelle, elle poursuivit son réveil charnel. Embrassant, titillant de sa langue, ses omoplates, ses épaules, son cou et son lobe d'oreille. Elle était à califourchon sur le dos de son amant.

Elle savait qu'il était maintenant réveillé son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

-Hum …

-Rick, il nous reste deux heures avant d'aller au poste … dit-elle en le ceinturant, la tête posée contre son dos.

-Tu sais que je pourrais m'habitué à un tel réveil, grommela-t-il.

-Moi aussi.

-Pourrais-je profiter à mon tour du corps de ma magnifique fiancée ?

-Je peux voir, ce que je peux faire …

Cet ebat aurait le mérite de satisfaire deux amants épris de corps et d'esprits. Toutefois, pour Kate, ce n'était pas un plaisir égoïste. Elle souhaitait que Rick arrive le plus décontracté possible au bureau et quoi de mieux qu'une preuve de désir.

…

L'homme âgé de quarante-deux ans, figé dans son adolescence n'avait pas grandi. Il portait une paire de converse délavée, un jean troué et un tee-shirt des Rolling Stones. Un traumatisme, une erreur, un faux-pas, une faute, une stupidité … tant de mots qui pourraient définir le tournant de sa vie. Adolescent renfermé mais talentueux, il s'était fait avoir, il s'était perdu dans cette grande ville. Sans repère, New-York avait eu sa peau et son destin.

Mais maintenant, il allait enfin avoir sa une dans un journal, sa photo à la télévision, son reportage à la radio. Il allait être gratifié d'heures de gloire que Richard Castle lui avait volée. Ce petit Ricky, turbulent, agité, mais sans conteste le démon de sa destinée.

…

Dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au 12th, elle sentait le stress gagnait son homme. Elle vit le front de son fiancé se creuser d'appréhension, sa nervosité, émaner de tout son corps, son angoisse, transpirer de tous ses pores.

Ne se souciant pas du reste de la terre, se souciant uniquement de lui, elle saisit la main de son futur mari. Surpris mais heureux, il raffermit sa prise. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle l'encourageait.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit Rick tenta de dégager sa main mais le regard de sa fiancée l'en dissuada. Elle avait décidé de le soutenir, de l'épauler quoi qu'il arrive où qu'ils se trouvent.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Castle s'étonna qu'il y ait tant de monde. Certes, il s'était douté que ses collègues l'attendraient de là à être reçu par l'ensemble du 12th, il y avait de la marge. Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité quand les deux partenaires mirent un pied dans l'open-space.

Les larmes de joie et de soulagement, s'abattirent sur le visage de Castle. Beckett se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, le gratifiant d'une étreinte et d'un baiser.

-Ca va aller babe, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Kate, sanglota-t-il.

-Moi aussi.

_**Chapitre terminé ! Les éléments de l'enquête se mettent en place … les rouages et engrenages sont en phases … Connaître l'identité du coupable n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Des idées ? **_

_**Un petit commentaire, Merci ! **_

_**PS : Pour les messages que j'ai reçus (dans mes autres fictions) concernant le fait que Castle et Beckett ne mettent pas de préservatif, voilà ma réponse. Ils sont en couple depuis deux ans ils ont dû faire les tests et Kate doit prendre la pilule et ils ont confiance l'un en l'autre. Alors oui, pas de protection pour eux mais vous si !**_


	11. Stand-by

_**Chapitre 11 : **_**Stand-by **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais si c'est à cause du décalage de publication mais vous avez été moins nombreux à commenter. Dois-je y voir, un lacement de votre part, un mauvais chapitre ou un simple oubli ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je remercie les autres. Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Avertissement : Petit Rated M … **_

_**Guest : Tu en veux pour le 3XK en même temps, comment te blâmer ? Qui sait, Tyson se cache peut-être derrière tout ça ? En plus, il faut avouer qu'il en veut bcp à Rick. Sinon, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, c'est sympa. **_

_**Angelye : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu me suis à travers chaque chapitre et que tu prends toujours plaisir à me lire. Et oui, prévention, prévention … **_

_{Les larmes de joie et de soulagement, s'abattirent sur le visage de Castle. Beckett se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, le gratifiant d'une étreinte et d'un baiser._

_-Ca va aller babe, chuchota-t-elle._

_-Je t'aime Kate, sanglota-t-il._

_-Moi aussi.}_

Les larmes qu'il s'était juré de ne pas verser commencèrent à se tarir enfin. Sa respiration ralentit et s'apaisa jusqu'à ce que l'écrivain retrouve la sérénité du bureau de sa muse.

-Hey bro, Boss ! Saluèrent Kévin et Javier.

-Salut les gars !

-Alors Castle, tu t'ennuyais trop pour rester au loft. On te manquait, c'est ça ? Plaisanta le latino.

-Etrangement … non. C'est plutôt les enquêtes, les bureaux, admirer ma muse qui m'ont le plus manqué.

-Oh Bro ! Gémit Esposito, faignant qu'il lui brisait le cœur.

-Les garçons, _les réprimanda Beckett_, quand vous aurez terminé de vous chamailler, on pourra se mettre au travail.

Les deux co-équipiers grommelèrent quelques mots avant de regagner leurs écrans.

-C'est pas juste, en plus. On n'a même pas d'enquêtes, râla l'irlandais afin que sa Boss entende.

-Tu sais, la vie est parfois injus …, riposta la jeune femme avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Sauvés ! S'enthousiasmèrent les deux compères.

Un regard glacial à leur encontre et elle décrocha.

-Beckett !

-…

-On arrive. Merci.

Une main sur son manteau, l'autre sur son glock, elle informa ses collègues.

-Un corps à l'angle de Grand Street et Lafayette Street. On se retrouve sur place.

-Pas de problème Boss.

En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient déserté les lieux et s'élançaient dans une énième enquête. Tandis qu'à leur habitude, Castle et Beckett se préparaient mentalement pour accueillir ce nouveau drame.

…

-Salut Lanie ! S'exclamèrent Castle et Beckett, dans un timing parfait.

-Salut, vous deux ! Comment ça va Castle ?

-Très bien merci.

A la vue du corps « très bien » n'était peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié à la situation. Il avait l'habitude des corps mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il ressentit un choc d'une violence extrême. Fidèle, à lui-même, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-On a quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je te présente Joe Baker, _dit-elle en lui tendant son portefeuille._ Il était âgé de 50 ans et …

-… à priori marié, fit remarqué Kate en désignant l'alliance.

-Tout à fait. Il a été égorgé sur toute la largeur du cou. A première vue, je dirais un travail d'amateur.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Tu vois, les lésions sont irrégulières et la plaie n'est pas nette. Le tueur a dû trembler.

Les paroles de la légiste résonnaient en lui son estomac se tordait, sa vision se troublait, les immeubles tournoyaient autour de lui, la chaleur gagnait son corps. Il se sentait mal il avait à maintes reprises vu des corps dans de pires états mais la situation était telle, qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne paressait ordinaire.

-Vous allez bien Castle ? Tu es tout blanc ! S'alarma Lanie.

Instinctivement, l'écrivain saisit le bras de sa compagne.

-Rick, tu te sens bien ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? S'enquit Kate, en pressant sa main, sur le front et la joue de son homme.

-C'est rien, c'est juste un étourdissement, mentit-il.

Ils eurent une de leurs innombrables discussions non-verbales, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Rick tentait de dissimuler son mal-être et Kate essayait de le faire avouer. La jeune femme était certaine qu'il mentait ne désirant pas le mettre davantage dans l'embarras, elle laissa courir. Elle aurait l'occasion de lui parler plus tard.

-Ok. Une heure pour le décès ? Se détourna-t-elle.

-Vers cinq heures ce matin mais j'en serais plus après l'autopsie.

-Merci Lanie.

Les deux partenaires partirent en direction de leurs collègues.

-On a des témoins ?

-Non Boss. Pas pour le moment.

-Très bien, _souffla Beckett_. Lancer les bleus à la recherche de l'arme, toi et Ryan, je veux que vous partiez à la rencontre des voisins et Castle et moi, on rentre au poste pour en apprendre plus sur cet homme.

-Ca roule ! S'exclama le latino.

Kate se dirigea vers sa voiture quand elle remarqua que son ombre ne la suivait pas.

-Tu viens Castle ?

-Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Elle ne pouvait le nier son fiancé n'était pas bien. Tout d'abord, un début de malaise sur la scène de crime, un silence religieux et enfin, un esprit absent. Etait-il réellement malade ? N'était-il pas prêt à retrouver le terrain ? Son accident, le tourmentait-il encore ? Autant de questions, qu'elle devrait éclaircir avec lui.

Quand elle démarra sa Crown Vic, elle prit de ses nouvelles.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste le fait de retourner sur le terrain qui est un peu … perturbant.

Perplexe, la brunette se contenta de cette excuse, qu'elle savait erronée.

…

Castle et Beckett se renseignaient et remplissaient le tableau : fidèle serviteur à la reconstitution d'un crime.

-Joe Backer, 50 ans, retraité de l'armée. Mary Backer, sa femme, 48 ans, institutrice, sans casier. Ensemble, ils ont eu deux enfants : Lucy et Tony, âgés respectivement de 18 et 20 ans. Ils étudient en France dans une prestigieuse université.

-Ils vont être dévastés, soupira Castle.

-Oui. Perdre un père et un mari est une chose que personne ne devrait vivre. C'est cruel.

Adossée à son bureau, elle comprenait la douleur qu'allait traverser la famille. La perte de sa mère fût une chose mais à cet instant précis, elle revivait le moment où elle avait cru perdre Rick : la pensée la plus terrifiante de sa vie.

Rick l'observait ses traits trahissaient le conflit intérieur qui se jouait en elle : se montrer faible ou porter son masque de femme forte. A première vue, la seconde option remportait le round.

-Lieutenant Beckett. Madame Backer est arrivée elle patiente dans la salle de repos.

-Merci, officier.

…

-Bonjour, Madame Backer. Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Castle. Toutes nos condoléances.

-Bonjour. Merci.

-Asseyez-vous. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser, concernant votre mari ?

-Je vous écoute.

-Votre mari avait-il des ennemis, des problèmes ?

-Non, il est … était à la retraite. Et vous savez, après 30 ans passé dans l'armée, on n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il profitait de la vie simplement, sanglota-t-elle.

-Vous êtres institutrice, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Tout à fait. J'enseigne à l'école maternelle de Saint Peter's.

-Vous avez eu des tensions dernièrement avec des parents, des collègues ?

-Non, non, _gémit la veuve en peine._

-Excusez-nous pour toutes ces questions. Je vais demander à un officier de vous ramener à votre domicile. _Beckett lui tendit sa carte. _Si quoi ce soit vous reviens en mémoire, ne serait-ce qu'un détail, appelez-moi.

-Merci.

Madame Backer était littéralement effondrée. En un coup de téléphone, son destin avait basculé. Sa vie suivait son cours, et subitement tous a éclaté, tous s'est disloqué.

-Vous savez le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais même pas comment je vais surmonter sa perte, articula-t-elle entre deux flots de larmes.

-Votre mari n'est peut-être plus de ce monde mais vous devez avoir quelqu'un, une collègue, une amie qui sera toujours là dans ces moments. Elle sera vous écouter et vous réconforter par son écoute, sa présence, déclara Rick, en levant les yeux vers sa muse.

-Merci, Monsieur Castle.

Escortée par « un uniforme », la femme quitta le 12th, attristée et en peine.

Kate n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil à son homme durant l'interrogatoire. A son grand étonnement, il fut silencieux du début à la fin excepté pour réconforter la veuve. Il s'était montré réconfortant, utilisant leur propre histoire afin d'apaiser les craintes de Backer.

-Rick, tu …

Esposito la coupa dans son élan.

-On revient de l'enquête de voisinage.

-Et ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-C'est une famille appréciée de tous les voisins. Ils sont discrets et membres de plusieurs associations. A priori, rien ne laissait envisageait un tel drame.

-Ok. Donc pour résumé, on n'a rien.

Le téléphone de Beckett émit un léger son.

_Nouveau message. _

-C'est Lanie, elle a quelque chose pour nous.

-Les gars, allez au travail de Madame Backer et interrogez ses collègues. Castle et moi, on file à la morgue.

-Ok Boss.

Avant de rejoindre la morgue, Katherine voulut s'assurer de quelque chose.

-Rick, tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

-Non, quelle question lieutenant ? Railla-t-il.

Il feignait que tout allait bien mais non. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec la douleur, la perte d'un être aimé, la mort. Il pensait qu'il était prêt mais voir cet homme avait fait ressurgir en lui des blessures non cicatrisées. Il se voyait à la place de Monsieur Backer, allongé, froid, mort et Kate pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. S'il avait fait le parallèle avec sa propre histoire, sa moitié avait dû faire la même chose. A son habitude, elle ne laissait pas ses émotions transparaitre et pour elle, il se devait d'adopter la même conduite.

Les deux handicapés de la communication rejoignirent le Docteur Parish dans un silence gênant. D'un côté, Rick, ravalant ses émotions et de l'autre, Beckett qui tentait de faire bonne figure. Bien sûr, qu'elle s'était reconnue dans la peine de la veuve pleurant son mari, mais ils ne pouvaient être deux dans cette spirale dévastatrice.

-Alors Lanie, quoi de neuf ?

-Ma théorie s'est confirmée. Il a été tué par quelqu'un de très stressé. Les marques sont hésitantes. Il l'a tué par derrière mais pas d'un seul geste.

-Il a été surpris … pour qu'il n'y ait pas de marques de défense ?

-Non. Vue l'angle d'inclinaison de la blessure, il n'était pas totalement derrière sa victime comme l'aurait fait un pro. Je dirais que notre victime connaissait son agresseur.

-D'accord. Une idée sur l'arme du crime ?

-Un couteau à cran d'arrêt, type chasseur, précisa-t-elle.

-Merci Lanie.

-Merci, déclara Castle, sortant tel un zombie.

-Castle, vous pouvez me laisser Kate, 5 minutes.

-Pas de soucis. Je t'attends en haut.

-Tu peux aller chercher à manger si tu veux, précisa sa fiancée.

-J'ai pas très faim mais si tu veux quelque chose, j'y vais.

-Non, c'est bon merci.

L'écrivain, disparu des radars de la légiste elle s'enquit de la relation de ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Castle ? Demanda la latino.

-Si je le savais, gémit Kate.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Non. Je pense que cette enquête nous bouleverse tous les deux. A la place de la victime, je vois Rick et Rick doit me voir à la place de Madame Backer.

-Je comprends. Vous en avez discuté ?

-Non, j'ai peur de merder, de le blesser, de le braquer. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas voir un psy pour parler de l'accident mais dans ces cas, j'aurais bien besoin d'une aide, soupira la brunette.

Lanie réconforta sa meilleure amie, dans un câlin de soutien. Des larmes s'échappaient de l'émeraude de ses yeux et la légiste ne pouvait la laisser dans un tel état.

-Tu sais. Vous avez surmonté tellement de choses que je suis certaine que si vous prenez du temps. Vous y arriverez.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Renifla la lieutenant.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors, rejoins-le. Prends une heure si nécessaire et parlez-vous.

-Merci Lanie. Je t'adore.

-Moi aussi, sweetie.

Discuter avec Lanie était une sorte de thérapie perpétuelle. Elle était une oreille attentive mais au-delà, elle permettait à Kate d'ouvrir les yeux, de réfléchir et surtout d'agir.

Remontée et déterminée à parler à son fiancé, elle fut vite découragée par le spectacle qui lui offrait. Il était assis devant le tableau blanc, les épaules tombantes et le regard ailleurs.

-Ah te voilà ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je te manque tant que ça ? Railla la jeune femme pour dissimuler son malaise.

-Très drôle. Le temps que tu remontes, les bleus ont trouvé un couteau qui pourrait très bien correspondre à l'arme du crime.

-Je vais le faire analyser, alors.

-C'est fait, fanfaronna l'écrivain.

-Oh ?! Merci, bon travail.

Quand ils s'assirent, elle se tourna vers Rick, voulant enfin lui parler mais le sort en décida autrement.

-On revient de l'école maternelle, dévoilèrent les Bros.

-Quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire avancer ?

-A part que les petits sont cruels et hyper agités, grimaça l'irlandais.

-Tu verras quand Sara Grace deviendra un de ses enfants turbulents, ironisa Castle.

-Non, elle ne deviendra jamais comme ça.

-Détrompe-toi, Alexis était une terreur des bacs à sable.

-Bon. Quand vous aurez fini de parler enfant, on pourra parler de l'enquête, râla Esposito.

-Oui. On a rencontré plusieurs des collègues de Madame Backer et tous la décrivent comme une instit' parfaite. Elle adore les enfants, elle organise de nombreuses activités pour les divertir.

-Pour être bien clair, on a une famille parfaite sous tous les angles et un mari décédé, résuma Beckett.

-Pas tout à fait, objecta Castle.

-Tu as une idée, sourit-elle, heureuse de le voir reprendre du service.

-Non, mais un meurtre n'arrive jamais sans raison.

Esposito et Ryan l'observèrent un instant avant de se retourner sur leur Boss qui était tout aussi abasourdie par cette affirmation. Les gars avaient remarqué que leur collègue n'était pas au top mais de là, à être si pragmatique et défaitiste, non.

Ils regagnèrent leurs bureaux, sans un mot.

-Tu …, commença Beckett avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone.

Elle fulminait contre elle-même de ne pas prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à son homme mais de l'autre, il y avait toujours un élément pour l'en détourner.

-Beckett ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Et doucement, j'y suis pour rien, s'indigna Lanie.

-Excuse-moi, je suis un peu tendu.

-J'entends ça. Bref, on a trouvé une emprunte sur le couteau. Christian Duffel. Je t'envoie, les éléments par mail.

-Merci.

-Une avancée ? L'interrogea Castle.

-On a une emprunte et un nom sur le couteau.

Kate pianota sur son ordinateur et découvrit le message du Docteur Parish.

-Donc … notre suspect est Christian Duffel. 45 ans, célibataire, sans enfant.

-Un casier ? Demanda Castle.

-A priori, aucune infraction à la loi. Je vais contacter Madame Backer, pour savoir si elle le connait.

Un coup de téléphone et une communication après, l'équipe du 12th avait de nouvelles informations. Duffel n'était autre que le meilleur ami de la femme de la victime depuis environ cinq ans.

…

-Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Castle. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici Monsieur Christian Duffel ?

-Et si je ne réponds pas ? Demanda Duffel.

Elle le pensait fragile, facile à faire craquer mais apparemment, il avait repris du poil de la bête depuis son crime.

-Eh bien, si vous ne répondez pas … nous on attend. Pas vrai, Castle ?

-On n'est pas pressés. A vous de voir combien de temps vous souhaitez rester en notre compagnie … Je tiens à vous informer qu'elle n'est pas très patiente, grimaça-t-il, en désignant sa partenaire.

-Je vous écoute, déclara Kate.

Duffel regardait, tour à tour, les deux collègues. Il respira profondément et accepta la situation.

-Je vais répondre à vos questions. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre.

-Vous connaissez Monsieur Backer ?

-Oui. Je suis le meilleur ami de sa femme et elle m'a appris pour son décès. Elle était dévastée, c'est une vraie tragédie.

-Vous étiez où ce matin entre 4 et 5 heures du matin ?

-Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai pu tuer le mari de ma meilleure amie tout de même, s'offensa Duffel.

-Où étiez-vous ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Chez moi … seul. Je dormais.

-Très bien. Donc, vous n'avez pas d'alibi ?

-Excusez-moi de ne pas en avoir. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être le suspect d'un meurtre.

Castle avait une intuition qui germait dans son esprit mais il devait glaner quelques informations complémentaires.

-Vous connaissez Madame Backer depuis longtemps ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-5 ans.

-Vous êtes son fidèle ami, elle vous confie les détails de sa vie ?

-Oui, je suis une épaule sur laquelle elle peut se reposer.

Deux, trois indices de plus et sa théorie se confirmait.

-Madame Backer est une femme charmante.

-Oui, répondit Duffel sur la défensive.

-Est-ce qu'elle vous parlez de ses relations sexuelles ?

-Non ! S'écria l'homme, ave dégoût.

-Elle ne vous a jamais raconté à quel point ils s'aimaient, ils se désiraient avec son mari ?

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! S'énerva Christian.

-Nous avons vos empruntes sur l'arme du crime, rajouta Beckett.

Duffel s'agitait de plus en plus. Il suait. Il se sentait acculé comme une bête blessée il était pris au piège d'un étau se refermant peu à peu sur lui. De toute façon, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Alors, à quoi bon nier ?

-Oui, oui Je l'ai tué … mais c'était pour le bien de Mary. Il n'était pas bon pour elle, il ne l'aimait pas comme moi, je l'aimais. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne … il lui faut un homme comme …

-Vous, le coupa Castle.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il.

-Et comment vous savez ce qui est bon pour elle ?

-Je suis son confident.

-Vous pensez que grâce à ça, vous avez le droit de décider de sa vie, s'énerva Richard, la mâchoire crispée.

Beckett avait enfin la confirmation que son fiancé s'était identifié dans cette enquête. Avant même qu'elle puisse intervenir, la situation dégénéra.

-Oui, affirma Duffel.

-Pauvre con, _s'emporta l'écrivain_. Vous laissez une femme veuve, détruite et deux enfants sans père. Vous imaginez la douleur, la peine qu'ils devront surmonter pour réapprendre à vivre.

Rick surplombait le suspect, les poings serrés sur la table.

Beckett ne préféra pas commenter ou crier elle ne le souhaitait pas et c'était inutile. Elle guida son co-équipier par la sortie, le tenant par les épaules. Il était contracté et tendu.

-Officiers, placez Monsieur Duffel en cellule, ordonna-t-elle.

Esposito et Ryan qui avaient assisté à la scène se virent confier la clôture du dossier.

Quand elle se retourna son homme avait déserté les lieux. Se doutant de son refuge, elle rejoignit la salle de pause. Il était devant la machine à café, à marmonner.

-Je vais faire du café, tu en veux un ? Demanda Castle.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi. J'aurais pu tout faire foirer.

-C'est rien. Tu as réussi à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Bon travail, sourit-elle.

Castle faisait le café comme une âme en peine. Il pensait être prêt à affronter la douleur des familles, la mort et la souffrance des victimes mais son histoire remontait en lui comme un boomerang. Il sentait la présence de sa fiancée qui tentait pas tous les moyens de l'aider mais c'était peine perdue. La blessure était trop fraîche, les chaires n'étaient pas remontée, les lésions n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées.

La matinée ne s'était pas bien déroulée il était ailleurs, distant et perturbé. Elle essayait de le rassurer mais elle sentait ses efforts inutiles. Elle l'aimait et elle n'arrivait pas à panser ses blessures. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras mais celui-ci sursauta.

-Rick, rentre à la maison. Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Si, si. Ça va, c'est juste qu'il me faut un petit moment de réadaptation, mentit-il.

-Babe, je te connais. Tu n'es pas concentré, tu es agité et stressé. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir alors prends le temps qu'il faut mais reviens quand tu seras en paix avec ce qui est arrivé.

Castle savait qu'elle avait raison mais il voulait rester à ses côtés la raison était simple et il allait la lui exposer.

-J'admets que je ne suis pas prêt mais j'ai une raison pour rester.

-Laquelle … ? Tu souhaites en parler … ou tu veux attendre ? Se ravisa la jeune femme.

Kate était perdu, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Rick avait décidé de ne pas suivre de thérapie et de psychologue mais dans ces instants il aurait été plus à même de l'aider, de lui parler, de lui faire dire des choses qui étaient enfouies. Elle, ne pouvait que l'écouter et l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, intimant à sa fiancée d'en faire de même. Tenant les mains de sa future femme entre les siennes, il se racla la gorge pour se donner le courage de parler, de se confier.

-Suite à l'accident, j'ai pris un grand coup à l'esprit. J'ai compris certaines choses, j'ai pris conscience d'autres et je me suis dit que la vie était trop courte, trop imprévisible pour ne pas en profiter au jour le jour, à chaque minutes, secondes qu'elle nous offre. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai failli trépasser et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas immortel. Mais le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est que toi non plus. Tu fais un travail dangereux, tu es une cible perpétuelle pour un nombre incalculable de singlets et maintenant, je veux profiter de toutes les occasions pour t'accompagner. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Profiter de la vie, c'est profiter, savourer des instants simples à tes côtés.

Ces révélations bouleversaient Katherine. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point sa confession l'avait déstabilisée. Il se cramponnait à elle, comme le seul rempart de sa vie, de ses pulsions, de ses peurs. Le rôle le plus difficile de son existence mais pour Rick, elle traverserait les océans, elle déplacerait les montagnes … elle lui donnerait son âme.

-Je comprends. Je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher. Always, susurra-t-elle.

Richard la connaissait peu bavarde mais à cet instant, Always, suffisait et résumait leurs états d'esprit.

-Always.

-On rentre à la maison, nous avons tous les deux besoins de se reposer.

-Et la paperasse ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Esposito et Ryan s'en occupent.

-Ok.

Il ne saurait dire si c'était un acte manqué ou une volonté, Kate lui prit la main du bureau à la Crown Victoria.

Une fois installé dans la voiture auprès de sa douce, il hésita à se lancer sur un sujet épineux.

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose mais je ne veux pas te braquer.

Il la vit grimacer en fixant la route.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne veux surtout pas de vexer ou … Je ne veux pas non plus dire que cela me dérange ou que c'est désagréable mais …

-Rick, tu vas me dire le problème ou tu vas continuer à tourner autour du pot ?

-Je ne souhaite pas mettre ta carrière en péril à cause des comportements non-professionnels que l'on a au poste.

-Rick, si j'ai envie de te tenir la main, de t'embrasser dans les moments difficiles, je le ferais. Moi aussi cet accident m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. L'homme que j'aime n'est pas éternel et je veux profiter à fond de lui. Alors toi, tu souhaites me suivre et moi, je souhaite te sentir.

Les mains entrelacées, sur le pommeau de vitesse, ils regagnèrent le loft.

…

-Tu as faim ? Demanda l'écrivain.

-Non et toi ?

-Non plus.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire, dévoila-t-elle, en le ceinturant.

-De quelle nature, la proposition ?

-De nature … que nous allons tous les deux apprécier.

Déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, elle le guida dans la salle de bain où elle fit couler un bain, dans le silence le plus total.

Ils avaient besoin d'un moment rien qu'à eux, pour évacuer les tensions. Elle le sentit se rapprocher et un frisson l'a parcouru de part en part. La retournant, il l'embrassa délicatement. Les yeux dans les yeux, il déboutonna, un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Caressant, effleurant ses épaules, il fit tomber son vêtement.

L'embrassant avec plus d'ardeur, elle lui retira son tee-shirt. La tension grimpait dans la pièce un nuage de vapeur ainsi que de la buée avaient emplie l'espace, les laissant flotter dans un monde qu'ils aimaient tant. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle fit sauter le bouton de son jean afin de le redécouvrir dans son plus simple appareil.

-Tourne-toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Lui obéissant, elle lui faisait maintenant dos. Charnellement, il redécouvrit ses hanches, ses côtes pour enfin libérer sa poitrine. Il s'amusa à déposer de longs baisers sur ses épaules, son cou et son oreille. Ses mains sur son ventre, il ôta ses derniers remparts.

Nus, dos contre torse, ils se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude.

Entre les jambes de son fiancé, elle pouvait sentir sa virilité lui chatouillait les fesses. Ce moment n'était qu'à eux elle se retourna et enlaça son homme. Assise sur ses genoux, elle profitait de ses caresses tout en jouant avec sa langue. La respiration coupée, elle reprit de l'air auprès de son homme.

-Je t'aime Rick, susurra-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Kate.

Les palpitations que la jeune femme ressentait dans son bas ventre, s'accélèrent au rythme de son cœur. Se collant au torse de Rick, elle se suréleva et trouva son homme auquel elle put s'unir en se laissant retomber.

Au contact de sa féminité chaude et contractée autour de lui, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

-Kate …

-Chut …

Elle déposa son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Elle voulait qu'il s'abandonne, qu'il oublie, qu'il quitte la terre, qu'il ne pense qu'à leurs corps étreints.

Toujours immobiles, ils profitaient d'une simple union, de la plus belle des manières pour un couple amoureux et épanouis.

Rick débuta à déverser de l'eau sur les épaules de sa muse qui l'a fit frissonner. Surpris par ce rafraichissement, elle ondula sur son fiancé. Il fallait qu'elle le libère de ses tensions, qu'elle le transporte dans un monde serein. S'activant à la tâche, elle coulissa le long de sa verge lui arrachant des râles de plaisir. Elle pouvait le sentir gonfler et palpitait en elle. Cette sensation grisante de le voir partir, petit à petit était un tableau de maître, un chef d'œuvre à admirer.

Rick contemplait sa future femme elle se hissait sur lui, dans une lenteur jouissive. Assis sous elle, il ne pouvait répondre. Il était à la merci de ses va et viens.

Un changement d'inclinaison, sur le côté, il lâcha prise, libérant tout son amour en elle.

-Oh … Kate … gémit-il.

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre en elle, symbole de leur plaisir.

Parcouru de frissons, de tremblements, Rick réussit à récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Kate, tu n'as pas …

-Non mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Si c'est …,_ il ne finit sa phrase et tenta de sortir de son intimité pour retrouver une certaine vigueur._

-Tu restes ici, j'ai besoin de te sentir … murmura-t-elle.

Certes, elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme mais ce nirvana féminin n'était pas systématique. Elle prenait autant de plaisir à le sentir en elle, apaisé et libéré que dans une étreinte fougueuse.

…

Ses lectures et notamment celle de son mentor spirituel, William Shakespeare disait que « Gémir sur un malheur passé, c'est le plus sûr moyen d'en attirer un autre » mais la haine qu'il nourrissait depuis des années à l'encontre de Richard Alexander Rodger s'avérait trop dévastatrice. Telle une maladie incurable, telle une mélodie envoutante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie sans lui … Comment, il aurait franchi les marches de la vie, une à une sans difficulté ? Comment, il aurait savouré un destin simple, joyeux et sans problème ?

Son enfance n'avait pas été un rêve mais l'aisance financière de ses parents lui avait permis de suivre une scolarité tranquille, de pratiquer les loisirs qu'il désirait et de profiter de la vie. Aujourd'hui, de cette vie, il ne lui restait plus qu'un mouchoir blanc, en coton, brodés de ses initiales en lettres capitales noires, sobres et élégantes : P.G.

…

_**Encore un chapitre terminé. Je sais, nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé sur le responsable de l'accident de Rick mais dans le prochain chapitre, nous découvrirons son identité !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'attends vos commentaires. Merci d'avance.**_

_**Bisous à dimanche prochain. Une semaine, c'est bien le délai qu'il me faut pour me remettre du 7x01 de lundi ! **_

_**M. **_


	12. Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac

**Chapitre 12 : Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes réunis, en ce jour, pour (enfin) découvrir le coupable. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture ! Bises, je vous adore. Continuez à me suivre, vous ne serez pas déçu ! **_

_**Je vais remercier mes fidèles lecteurs les autres à vos boîtes mails **_____

_**Guest : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment. Heureuse que cela te plaise. Pas plus de suspense, va vite découvrir qui est le responsable …**_

_**Angelye : Hey toi ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, c'est certain ! Merci et va vite lire tu vas découvrir le responsable. Tu me donneras ton avis. Hâte de lire, ce que tu en penses **_____

(…)

Les lunettes à la main, le tailleur impeccablement coupé et porté, le visage fermé, la gardienne du 12th sortit de son bureau. L'air songeur, elle profita de l'absence de l'écrivain – parti faire du café – pour aborder Beckett.

Si Gates n'avait pas interféré sur la dernière enquête, elle avait tout de même remarqué l'attitude et les agissements de son consultant. Derrière son bureau, l'aînée n'avait pas reconnu ce dernier : pas de théories farfelues, pas de sourires, un homme renfermé et froid. Aux antipodes du Castle qu'elle connaissait et appréciait, elle avait dans son effectif un Castle pragmatique et professionnel – trop professionnel.

-Lieutenant, du nouveau sur l'enquête ?

-Euh … non. Nous n'avons actuellement aucune enquête, déblatéra la jeune femme, surprise.

-Je ne parlais de ce type d'enquête.

-Ah, s'exclama-t-elle. Des indices mais pas de pistes concrètes.

-Monsieur Castle, s'en sort bien avec ces zones de floues ? L'interrogea la métisse, en regardant Castle s'activer à la machine à café.

Katherine l'observa également un instant, esquissant un léger sourire et reprit son masque.

-Ses cauchemars ont complètement disparu mais ses craintes sont encore présentes. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, il est effrayé. Il est passé tellement près de la mort, de la souffrance, de la peur qu'il a dû mal à vivre avec.

-D'où son état lors de la dernière enquête ?

-Oui. Il était là sans être vraiment là. Tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé son agresseur, une partie de lui restera perturbée. Il aura sans cesse au-dessus de sa tête, une épée de Damoclès, un chapitre de sa vie, de notre vie qu'il ne pourra pas conclure.

En disant ces paroles, elle se remémorait son état d'esprit quand le dossier de sa mère était encore une plaie béante de son cœur et de son âme. Si de son côté, son passé était maintenant clos, il restait celui de Rick.

Gates réfléchit, tourna la situation dans tous les sens mais la conclusion était toujours la même. Si l'écrivain était un enfant, un farceur, un plaisantin, il ne s'en avérait pas moins un vrai atout pour son équipe. Se priver de ses talents, de ses théories, de son aide n'était pas une option plausible.

-Prenez Castle avec vous et ramenez au poste, tous les documents relatifs à son affaire. On va résoudre cette enquête et on va le sortir de cette impasse, affirma Gates.

-Vous êtes sûre Capitaine ?

-Je parais froide et distante avec Monsieur Castle mais j'ai tout de même de l'estime pour lui. De plus, je veux retrouver mon équipe au complet, conclu la métisse.

-Merci.

-Merci ?! Pour quoi ? Nous avons une affaire ? Les interrogea Castle, deux cafés à la main.

-Pas de nouveau cas. J'ai simplement informé votre fiancée que nous allons enquêter sur votre accident.

L'écrivain resta abasourdi les mots lui manquaient.

-Euh … heu … je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla-t-il.

-Ne dites rien. Filez avec Beckett pour récupérer tous vos dossiers. De mon côté, je vais prévenir Esposito, Ryan et Lanie.

Chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations, déterminé à aider l'auteur.

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe, au grand complet était installée devant deux tableaux, retraçant l'affaire de Castle. Attentif et à l'affût du moindre détail, chaque individu se parait à l'écoute du dossier.

-Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que nous avons enlevé de la liste des suspects, nos deux principaux ennemis, commença Kate.

-Bracken et Tyson alias le Triple Tueur, poursuivit Rick.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? Demanda Esposito.

-Pour Bracken, je lui ai rendu une petite visite en prison. Il m'a avoué que s'il avait kidnappé Rick, il serait à cette heure-ci … mort.

-Il n'a pas tort, _précisa Castle._ Pour Tyson, on sait qu'il m'en veut, c'est certains. Mais si vous vous souvenez, il ne s'en prend pas à moi, personnellement. Il s'en prend aux personnes que j'aime, tout d'abord Ryan, Kate et enfin Espo et Lanie.

L'évocation de ces souvenirs frappa la légiste de plein fouet se rapprochant instinctivement de Javier. Les deux amants ne s'étaient guère remis de voir leurs sosies, morts par strangulation.

-Kate a également découvert que mon assaillant souhaitait communiquer avec nous, à travers certains indices, dévoila Castle.

-Je dirais même qu'il veut nous faire passer un message. Je ne sais pas encore s'il aspire à ce que l'on découvre son identité, à ce que l'on remonte sa piste mais il est certain qu'il essaie de créer un lien avec nous, expliqua Beckett.

-Vous nous avez parlé de pistes, d'indices, les lança Gates.

-Oui, Capitaine. Castle a remarqué que l'un des indices retrouvés sur la scène de l'accident n'avait rien à y faire. C'était une plume d'un oiseau, vivant en …

-…Amérique du Sud et Australie _poursuivit Castle_. En y réfléchissant, la plume est le symbole de …

-… l'écriture, _en conclu Esposito._

-Tout à fait. En croisant cette information, avec mes doigts cassés, on en a conclu que mon agresseur en voulait à mon métier.

-Oui mais on a vérifié les alibis de tes potes de poker, les courriers de tes fans mais ce n'a rien donné, précisa l'irlandais.

-Tu n'as pas tort, _grimaça Rick_. C'est pourquoi, on a mis sur la touche cette théorie …

-… et que mon père, nous a permis d'en trouver une autre. Qui, je vous préviens n'a pour l'instant aucun sens avec l'écriture ou Rick, _expliqua Kate._ Il a découvert que l'un des rechapages de pneu trouvé près de la voiture calcinée n'appartenait pas au modèle utilisait par Rick.

-On l'a fait analyser, et il s'est avéré que Jim avait raison. Le rechapage du pneu date de 1988, 1989 …

-… ce qui nous conduit à la mécanique. Si tu te rappelles, Esposito, on a découvert Rick près d'une station-service désaffectée.

-Oui, _acquiesça le latino_. Toutefois, ce soi-disant indice peut très bien, être le fruit du hasard. L'agresseur prit par le temps, décide de laisser Castle à cet endroit et prend la fuite par la voie rapide désaffectée. Pas de caméras, pas de contrôles, ni vu ni connu, réfuta-t-il.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Espo mais si la station-service était un indice ?

-Beckett a raison, à ce stade, nous ne pouvons mettre aucune piste de côté, déclara Gates.

-Troisième élément, _déclara l'écrivain_. Nous savons que mon agresseur est une personne réfléchie et intelligente.

-En effet, aucun ADN n'a été retrouvé sur Rick ou sur ses vêtements. Les indices disposés à notre attention n'ont rien donné non plus.

-Vous pensez à un psychopathe ? Demanda Lanie.

-Pour être franc, nous n'avions pas pensé à cette théorie …

-… mais en y réfléchissant … Ton agresseur fait une fixette sur toi et s'apparente à quelqu'un de cultivé. Il n'agit ni dans l'urgence ni dans le désordre, précisa la brunette.

-Pour résumé, nous sommes dans trois voies de garage : un psychopathe, l'écriture et l'automobile, débriefa Ryan.

Prononcés à haute voix, ces quatre mots –garage, écriture, psychopathe, automobile – prirent tous leurs sens.

Les cerveaux du couple s'activèrent et s'unirent dans la même idée, dans la même conclusion. Plongés dans leur discussion silencieuse, ils effectuaient les dernières connexions à toute cette histoire.

-Ils ont une idée, c'est clair, chuchota Lanie en les observant.

-Je sais qui c'est ! S'écria le duo d'une voix unique.

-Jordan Motor Company ! Lâchèrent les deux partenaires en parfaite communion.

-Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? Demanda le latino.

-Oui, excuse Espo. On a découvert l'agresseur de Rick ou du moins, l'explication de son accident. Tu leur expliques Rick ?

Katherine laissait à son homme, une porte de sortie : soit, il partageait lui-même cette partie de sa vie soit elle s'en chargerait. Elle se rappelait, sans mal, la difficulté éprouvait par ce dernier à lui confier cette histoire alors que devait-il éprouver à cet instant ou ses amis allaient découvrir un de ses plus gros complexes.

-Je vais le faire, merci.

Il sourit à sa fiancée, se voulant rassurant mais il lui était difficile d'expliquer ce si lourd secret qu'il trainait maintenant depuis de trop nombreuses années. Si tant est que cela puisse se révéler la théorie exacte, il devait en faire part à l'équipe.

S'adossant avec lui, à son bureau, elle lui saisit la main, lui distillant de son énergie, de son courage et surtout de son admiration.

-Cette histoire remonte à mon adolescence, dans les années 88-89. J'étais dans une impasse scolaire. Pour avoir mon semestre, il me fallait à tout prix un A. Dans le cas contraire, mon année se terminait et ma mère … _Rick se retourna vers sa fiancée et puisa ce dont il avait besoin, du soutien et de l'amour … _je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait fait de moi, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi, j'ai payé un de mes camarades afin qu'il rédige à ma place un exposé. Il a choisi cette entreprise et j'ai rendu le document à mon professeur. Quand celui-ci a redonné les copies, j'ai eu un A mais j'ai surtout était au centre de l'attention car il trouvait que cet écrit était digne d'un grand. J'ai été gratifié d'applaudissements, de félicitations mais malheureusement il ne m'était pas réellement destiné. C'était la première fois que l'on me félicitait pour quelque chose mais … ce n'était qu'une fraude, un mensonge. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai décidé d'apprendre à écrire. J'ai écrit encore et encore afin de devenir ce grand écrivain que les autres voyaient en moi et de mériter enfin ces applaudissements.

Un ange passa.

Découvrir cette facette émouvante et emplie de remords de Castle était un moment de complicité que personne ne voulait briser. La sincérité avec laquelle l'écrivain s'était ouvert nourrissait encore l'esprit de ses amis.

La tête sur les épaules, le cœur un tant soit peu serré, la capitaine du 12th reprit les commandes du dossier.

-Vous pensez donc que votre ancien camarade se cache derrière votre accident ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui. Il faudra bien évidemment vérifier mais tous nos indices pointent dans sa direction. A part Kate, personne n'était au courant de cette partie de ma vie.

-Je présume que vous vous souvenez de son nom.

-Oui, Sir. Peter Green.

-Je présume que vous n'avez plus aucun lien avec lui ? Demanda la capitaine.

-Non. Je pense que vue son talent, il doit avoir une situation confortable et un métier digne de responsabilité. A part ça, je ne sais pas.

-Donc Esposito et Ryan, vous commencez à vérifier ses comptes bancaires, ses relevés téléphoniques et ses relations personnelles et professionnelles. Castle et moi, on va chercher son adresse ainsi que son lieu de travail et on y file, déclara la lieutenant.

L'adresse et le dernier emploi de Peter Green, trouvés, Castle et Beckett s'empressèrent de partir à la pêche aux informations.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas réussi sa vie, déclara Rick alors que le duo attendait à un feu rouge.

-Il suffit d'une mauvaise rencontre, d'un mauvais choix et la vie bascule.

-Tu crois que … je peux être cette mauvaise rencontre ?

-Richard ! S'écria Kate. Je t'interdis formellement de penser une telle chose. Tu m'as compris ?

L'écrivain acquiesça, face à l'autorité de sa fiancée mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait contribué aux malheurs de Peter.

La Crown Victoria des deux acolytes s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un coin mal famé de New-York. Les immeubles aussi délabrés les uns que les autres, ne laissaient paraitre que la détresse sociale qui se jouait en ces lieux. Les vitres cassées des différents magasins, les impacts de balles sur les voitures témoignaient de la violence du quartier. Le melting-pot ethnique qui se côtoyait à chaque angle de rues n'était guère plus accueillant : latinos tatoués, blanc musclés, noirs scarifiés, prostituées à peine majeure … un tableau reflétant toute la pauvreté des quartiers oubliés de la Grosse Pomme.

Arrivés devant le n°44, Beckett stoppa son véhicule et se retourna vers son partenaire.

-Tu restes à côté de moi, tu ne fixes personne et surtout tu ne regardes personne dans les yeux, insista-t-elle.

-Compris chef !

-Rick, ce n'est pas une blague.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien de stupide.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte de Peter Green.

Après s'être assurée que son ombre se trouvait, à couvert derrière elle, la jeune femme se saisit de son arme et frappa. Personne ne répondait et l'appartement était aussi silencieux qu'un monastère.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne, déclara-t-elle.

-Tu crois que si l'on demande au vieux monsieur qui nous observe dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, on aura des informations, chuchota Rick.

Kate se pencha sur son épaule pour voir l'opportun et se saisit de l'occasion.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Non, non ne refermez pas, nous voudrions seulement savoir si l'homme qui habite ici, _dit-elle en désignant la porte_, est chez lui ?

-Il est pas rentré depuis 7 semaines ! Lâcha l'homme avant de claquer la porte aux nez des deux co-équipiers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est aimable, ironisa l'écrivain.

-C'est clair, mais au moins, on sait qu'il n'est pas chez lui et qu'il a disparu un peu avant ton accident.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Rick.

-Je crochète la porte.

-D'accord et toi, tu me dis ça comme si c'était normal.

-Tu veux attendre la commission rogatoire que l'on n'aura pas avant … attend … jamais, le toisa sa fiancée.

Beckett réussit à ouvrir la porte sans trop de difficulté.

L'odeur étouffante et nauséabonde – mélange de renfermé, d'urine, de cigarette - qui s'échappa de l'appartement saisit la gorge du couple.

-C'est cela que tu appelles une bonne situation, se moqua Beckett.

-Je me suis légèrement trompé, grimaça Rick.

Ils commencèrent à chercher, fouiller des indices, des documents, des éléments qui le relierait à l'accident de Castle quand le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna.

-Oui, Esposito.

-Nous avons recherché ce que vous nous aviez demandé et il y a quelque chose de surprenant.

-Attend, je te mets sur haut-parleur pour Castle. Ca est, vas-y.

-Peter Green s'est comme qui dirait volatilisé. Depuis 7 semaines, il n'y a plus aucun mouvement bancaire sur compte et aucune communication sur sa ligne fixe ou mobile.

-Cela confirme, les dires de son voisin. Il a quitté son appartement depuis 7 sema…

Chamboulée et pétrifiée par la découverte de son compagnon, Katherine resta sans voix. Le placard ouvert par ce dernier regorgeait de photos et d'articles de presses de Rick et elle.

-Beckett !? Beckett ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'égosilla le latino, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Rien … enfin si. Castle a trouvé un placard débordant d'informations sur notre couple, gémit-elle.

-J'envoie la scientifique. Ryan et moi, on émet un avis de recherche à son encontre.

-Merci Espo, à plus tard.

-C'est flippant.

-Hyper flippant, insista l'auteur.

Les deux partenaires pâlissaient à mesure de leur découverte. Ils ne savaient comment mais Green s'était procuré un des faireparts de leur mariage. A la simple pensée que ce détraqué soit la cause des maux de son couple, Beckett eut un léger étourdissement.

-Hey ! Nous sommes ensembles maintenant. Rien ne peut nous arriver, la rassura son homme.

-Merci Babe.

Au sombre tableau qui se peignait sous leurs yeux, on pouvait rajouter le journal où Katherine avait officiellement annoncé leurs fiançailles … mais le pire était encore à venir.

Le souffle coupé, le couple tomba sur de nombreuses photos d'eux, certaines publiques d'autres privées. On les distinguait sur une scène de crime, à la sortie du poste, dans les bras l'un de l'autre au parc … enfin, partout. La plupart des images étaient raturées d'une croix rouge, symbole de l'élimination de Rick. Des photos-montages faisaient également partie de la macabre découverte où le couple apparaissait comme une cible à travers la lunette d'un sniper.

Tel un écho à la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine, Kate sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Jamais ! Jamais, tu ne seras dans sa ligne de mire, affirma-t-elle en fixant son fiancé.

Castle comprenait que cette phrase faisait allusion à la propre blessure de la jeune femme.

-J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai confiance en nous, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Rassurée, la brunette se remit au travail.

-Notre théorie se tient, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant des articles où Green avait écrit menteur, imposteur, trahison …

-Il m'en veut à cause de la Jordan Motor Company, acquiesça-t-il.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que, s'il t'en veut autant pourquoi, il t'a laissé en vie ?

-Bonne question mon lieutenant.

_Ils découvriraient bien assez vite la raison …_

Les experts scientifiques collectèrent un maximum d'indices afin d'étayer l'enquête, laissant le couple interroger l'ancien employeur de Green.

…

Les deux coéquipiers se trouvaient maintenant devant une supérette, qui d'après Ryan était le dernier petit boulot connu du suspect.

-Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Castle. D'après nos informations, vous avez eu comme employé un certain Peter Green.

-C'est exact, répondit le gérant.

-Vous pouvez nous parler de lui ?

-Oh vous savez, _souffla le sexagénaire_. Peter faisait son travail correctement, sans en faire plus, sans en faire moins.

-Quelque chose de particulier ? Je ne sais pas … des amis, des collègues, tenta Katherine.

-Si je peux me permettre, sa plus grande amie devait être une seringue.

-Il se droguait, s'étonnèrent les deux partenaires.

-Oui, un soir. Je les surpris en train de se faire une injection.

-Et vous ne l'avez pas viré ?

-Non. Dans le quartier, on a assez de mal à trouver de la main d'œuvre alors tant qu'il réalisait les tâches que je lui demandais, je n'avais aucune raison de le mettre à la porte.

-D'accord. Si quoi que ce soit vous revenez en mémoire, même un détail, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, conclu la lieutenant en lui donnant sa carte.

Sans plus d'informations, les deux compères regagnèrent le 12th dans une brume de réflexion chacun encaissant les données des deux dernières heures.

…

Le pied à peine posé dans l'open-space du precinct que Beckett reprenait les manettes de l'enquête.

-Du nouveau ? S'enquit-elle.

-Non, _soupira Ryan_. Notre homme avait tout prévu. Avant son départ, il a vidé son compte …

-… ce qui lui permet de payer ses achats sans se faire remarquer, poursuivit Esposito.

-Depuis ces sept dernières semaines, c'est comme si Green avait disparu de la surface de la terre, lâcha l'irlandais.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais le chasser ce fils de pute jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son trou, s'énerva Kate.

Elle se vengerait de cet homme quitte à le tuer à mains nues mais elle ne le laisserait pas effrayer l'homme de sa vie.

Rick toussota afin d'attirer son attention.

-Kate, tu te rappelles de notre discussion.

-Always, fût la meilleure réponse qu'elle put trouver.

C'était leur mot et surtout leur promesse et le ciment de leur couple.

-On fait quoi maintenant Boss ? Demanda Kévin.

-Vous avez lancé l'avis de recherche ?

-Yep. La police de New-York et des Hampton sont sur le pont.

-Parfait. Maintenant il nous faut être patient.

-Et s'il ne sortait pas de sa planque, grimaça Castle.

-J'y ai pensé mais les indices qu'il nous a laissé indiquent qu'il souhaite communiquer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se montrera, _expliqua la jeune femme_. Les gars vous pouvez aller manger !

-Merci Boss, à toute l'heure !

-Remy's ? L'interrogea Castle.

-Ça me va.

Main dans la main, les deux fiancés se ravitaillèrent.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-A rien.

-Rick, on ne peut pas penser à rien, le taquina-t-elle.

-T'es têtue !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Touché ! Je pensais à l'enquête, mentit-il.

Katherine ne releva pas les paroles de son homme pourquoi répondre à un bobard ?

Loin d'elle l'idée de lui en vouloir ou de se sentir écartée, elle se devait de lui laisser un jardin secret un endroit dont lui seul aurait les clefs, dont il serait le gardien.

Cependant, la manière avec laquelle il jouait avec ses doigts et notamment sa bague de fiançailles, laissait penser à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à la situation.

Pour dire vrai, Kate n'avait pas tort. Dans l'esprit de l'écrivain se tenait une réunion de crise : comment se marier à la femme de sa vie dans moins d'une semaine ? Son souhait le plus chère n'était pas d'attraper Green mais d'épouser sa muse. Avant dimanche, il voulait faire de Mademoiselle Katherine Houghton Beckett, Madame Katherine Houghton Beckett Rodger Castle. Pour ça, il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours et demi. Le timing serait tendu même s'il comptait jouer de ses relations.

…

Peter Green, ce mélange de peur et d'excitation malsaine résumait à lui seul la dégénérescence humaine. Cet homme, que dire, cet animal n'avait pas sa place sur terre toutefois, il vivait paisiblement dans sa cabane.

Un sixième sens ? Une simple intuition ? Personne ne saurait le dire mais aujourd'hui, Peter décida de se rendre à la station-service pour faire ses emplettes. D'habitude, il trainait là-bas le dimanche or il avait envie de changement.

Sympathisant avec le gérant, il ne craignait rien. Tout comme lui, il était reclus, peu causant et discret : l'homme de la situation, pensait-il …

Une demi-heure plus tard, Green garait sa vieille fourgonnette devant la station. Achetant de l'alcool, de la viande séchée et quelques boites de conserves, il ajouta à ses courses, le New-York Times.

Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, notre suspect repartit en direction de sa tanière, bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait … Effectivement, par manque de temps le gérant n'avait pas mis le journal du jour en rayon desservir cette vieille station était toujours la dernière des préoccupations de la presse. Sauf que sur le papier de la veille, on ne mentionnait qu'une nouvelle piste sur l'affaire de l'écrivain alors que le dernier journal publié avait en tête de couverture, la photo de Peter Green.

Malgré, l'impression en noire et blanc, le responsable de la station l'avait reconnu. Il venait de servir l'agresseur de Richard Castle.

Une deuxième sonnerie et le poste des Hampton prit son appel.

…

Castle et Beckett, installés au bureau de cette dernière, réfléchissaient ou plutôt devrions-nous dire extrapolaient quand le portable de la jeune femme les sortit de leurs songes.

-Beckett.

-C'est le Chef Brady. Nous avons un témoin qui affirme avoir vu Peter Green.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Beckett s'effondra sur son fauteuil manquant de tomber à la renverse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? S'enquit Rick.

-C'est Brady, ils ont un témoin qui aurait vu Green. Je vous mets sur haut-parleur, déclara-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

-Pas de soucis. Je disais donc que nous avons un témoin. D'après ses dires, votre suspect aurait fait ses courses dans une vieille station-service sur la nationale 856.

-D'accord. Vous savez où il se trouve actuellement ?

-Non. Pour le moment, on n'a qu'un signalement pour son véhicule.

-Lancez un avis de recherche pour sa voiture ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Ça sera fait, rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Pour l'instant, vous ne bougez pas. On sera là, dans trois heures.

-A plus tard lieutenant.

La jeune femme raccrocha, remontée comme un coucou suisse. Elle sentait la fin de cette histoire, proche, très proche.

-Ryan ! Esposito ! Green a été repéré aux Hampton, on file là-bas !

-Pas de problème Boss !

-Je viens également, dévoila Gates en sortant de son bureau.

Beckett acquiesça, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix mais le soutien de sa capitaine pouvait lui être lui utile.

Gilets pare-balles, armes et fusils à pompe chargés dans le coffre, les missionnaires du jour s'empressèrent de regagner le nord de la ville.

…

De nouveau avachi sur son vieux et désormais fidèle fauteuil en cuir, Peter profitait du journal, un verre de Cognac à la main. Au fil des mots de l'article sur Castle, son sourire s'agrandit. L'impression d'être traqué, poursuivit, pourchassé ne pouvait se définir. Il était non seulement heureux mais emplie d'une excitation, d'une tension jouissive.

Caressant ses joujoux avec envie, il salivait d'avance de s'en servir. Son plan était machiavélique, rodé, aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard il aurait la fin tragique et romanesque comme ses héros de littérature.

L'heure du final, de l'apothéose sonnerait bientôt … bien plus tôt qu'il s'y attendait …

…

Gyrophares hurlants, pneus crissant sur le bitume, les flics de la douzième firent une arrivée remarquée dans les Hampton. Feus, panneaux de signalisation et autre code la route n'avaient pas été du périple.

-Des nouvelles de Green ? S'enquit Beckett, oubliant les usages de politesse.

-Non. Cependant, notre témoin affirme que la camionnette portait des traces de boues sur les portières, dévoila Brady.

-D'accord. Je présume que les forêts alentours vont être notre terrain de recherche ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà lancé cinq équipes cynophiles. Il ne reste plus que trois voies à couvrir, dit-il en désignant les chemins sur la carte.

-Esposito, Ryan vous prenez celle qui mène aux postes forestiers, Brady, Capitaine vous prenez celui qui tend vers la plage, Rick et moi, nous prenons celui de l'ancienne station balnéaire.

-D'accord, chef, déclara Ryan.

-Attendez Boss. On ne peut pas partir sans équipement, _commenta le latino_. Chaque binôme prend une lampe, un couteau, une corde, de l'eau, à manger et une couverture de survie. Il vaut mieux être prudent.

-Esposito a raison, approuva la jeune femme.

Les binômes s'équipèrent d'un kit de survie improvisé et chacun, partit en direction de sa destination … finale.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car j'ai une mauvaise impression ^^ Plus de commentaires de votre part ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'aimez plus mes écrits ?**_

_**Bref, sinon à part ça je vous dis à dimanche.**_

_**NB : Le 07x01 m'a tué, littéralement. Emotionnellement, c'était trop difficile. Bonjour les larmes lol**_


	13. Boom !

**Chapitre 13 : Boum ! **

_**Coucou mes lecteurs ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous ces commentaires qui me réjouissent et qui m'encouragent à écrire, encore et encore afin de progresser. Vous n'êtes pas prêts de vs débarrassez de moi ^^**_

_**Pour ce chapitre, je sens que vous allez m'accuser d'atteinte aux émotions mais je prends le risque ^^ Attention, Rated M seulement pour des termes ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**Saragrissom8316 : Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre des passages M. Ca rythme mes textes et par la même occasion, ça réchauffe l'atmosphère. J'apprécie le commentaire sur le fait que ce soit réaliste, c'est gentil ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review!**_

_**Guest : Ah, je vois que j'arrive encore à te surprendre avec mon méchant ^^ J'ai voulu sortir des sentiers battus des classiques … Merci pour ta review et pour ton compliment sur mes écrits. Les mots que tu as utilisé que je ne réécrirais par pudeur, m'ont vraiment touché. Bises, merci ! **_

_C'était une pièce sombre, sale, poussiéreuse, où filtrait le soleil d'une ouverture protégée de gros barreaux métalliques._

_On pouvait distinguer deux masses sombres dans la pénombre des lieux. _

_Se rapprochant davantage, ces masses n'étaient autres que deux corps, immobiles, silencieux, les visages tuméfiés en direction du sol._

_Froids, morts, sans âmes, sans vies pouvaient qualifier nos deux fiancés : Castle et Beckett. _

…

La lumière chaude, maternelle, protectrice et rassurante du jour disparaissait au fil des heures pour bientôt laisser le champ à la lune blanche et solitaire, dans son habit sombre et inquiétant.

Deux frères crapahutaient dans la forêt, tels deux loups partis à l'aventure.

-Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver ? Demanda Ryan.

-Ratisser des centaines d'hectares de sapinières t'ennuie, riposta Esposito.

-Oui … enfin non, _se reprit l'irlandais_. Je veux retrouver Green pour aider Castle et Beckett mais … si un groupe l'avait déjà retrouvé … on n'a même pas de réseau pour communiquer.

-Pas faux.

Esposito stoppa sa marche, scrutant le ciel et les alentours.

-Il fait quasiment nuit. On va rebrousser chemin et demain, on repartira à la chasse. De toute façon, les autres ont surement eu la même logique.

Les deux acolytes firent marche arrière, laissant la traque à plus tard mais par la même occasion, deux corps inanimés dans la nature …

…

Une heure et demi plus tard et des ampoules plein les pieds, les deux Bros retrouvèrent le centre de commandement des opérations.

-Pas de traces de notre homme ? Questionna Kévin.

-Rien, déclara l'équipe d'officiers cynophiles.

-Castle et Beckett ne sont pas encore arrivés ? S'enquit Javier.

-Non. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder, il fait nuit maintenant, répondit Brady.

-Avec Castle, ils n'ont pas du avancer beaucoup, plaisanta le latino.

-C'est clair. Ils ont du faire des pauses toutes les cinq minutes ou alors Beckett lui a collé une balle entre les deux yeux à force de l'écouter se plaindre, renchérit l'irlandais.

Sauf qu'une heure plus tard, l'écrivain et la muse n'avaient toujours pas donné signe de vie.

-Il est déjà 11 heures, il fait nuit depuis 2 heures. Il leur est arrivé quelque chose, déclara Gates.

-La capitaine a raison. Soit ils ont eu un accident soit …

- … Green leur est tombé dessus, conclu Brady.

-Lampes frontales, lampes torches pour tout le monde. S'ils sont en danger, on doit les retrouver ! S'exclama Esposito.

Anxieux et craignant le pire, l'équipe se mit à la recherche du couple.

Le temps leur était compté et ils savaient par expérience que la moindre seconde avait son importance : arriver trop tard n'était pas envisageable.

Si par malheur, Kévin et Javier découvraient le décès de leurs partenaires, ils s'en voudraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Ils auraient échoué et manquaient à leurs devoirs de protection.

C'est donc plus remontés et déterminés que jamais, qu'Esposito et Ryan s'élancèrent dans une course contre la montre.

…

Un lancinant mal de crâne tenaillait Castle. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir la sensation d'être passé sous un train ou d'avoir subi un crash avant un mariage. Mais une seule chose le préoccupait.

En tentant de se lever, sa main gauche emporta sa main droite, il faillit tomber au sol, et aperçut les menottes à ses poignets et les liens à ses chevilles. Il s'en doutait, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Kate !

La tête toujours alourdie par le choc, Beckett commença à retrouver ses esprits au son de la voix de son homme.

-Rick !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Un peu étourdie mais ça peut aller, et toi ?

-Idem.

-Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? L'interrogea sa fiancée.

Se remémorant les évènements précédant son retour à la conscience, un certain trou noir lui vint à l'esprit, ponctué de cris, de hurlements, d'un bruit sourd et enfin un silence totale.

-Vaguement, _grimaça-t-il_. On suivait les traces des trailles d'un véhicule et …

-… on a repéré un abri …

-… duquel on s'est approché.

-Un piège ! S'écrièrent les deux partenaires.

-Il avait tout prévu, _souffla-t-elle_. Il a dû camoufler un trou et on est tombé dedans.

Une analyse rapide de la situation s'imposait à l'écrivain et à sa muse.

-Où est-ce que l'on se trouve ?

-Vu le peu de lumière, je dirais dans un abri ou un garage. En somme, une planque parfaite pour Peter, conclu Kate.

-Tu as ton arme ?

-Castle ! Tu es attaché avec mes menottes alors je doute que Green me l'ait laissé, s'emporta la jeune femme afin de dissimuler ses craintes.

Car oui, Katherine Beckett, la lieutenant de police au plus haut degré de résolution d'enquêtes de New-York avait peur. Cette peur qui vous empoigne le cœur, qui vous retourne l'estomac, qui vous tue à petit feu …

Néanmoins, cette tentative de feinte fut vite avortée par son chère et tendre. Il la côtoyait depuis, maintenant 6 ans et il décelait dans le timbre de sa voix, son inquiétude. Si son visage ne trahissait pas ces pensées, le léger tremblement guttural émanant de sa gorge parlait en son nom.

-Katherine. N'ait pas peur, je suis avec toi. A deux, rien ne peut nous arriver. Je t'aime.

La brunette tentait de croire, de s'accrocher aux paroles de son fiancé, toutefois, sa crainte ne résidait pas dans le fait de mourir mais dans le fait de le perdre, lui, l'homme de sa vie.

-Rick, moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout mais il faut l'avouer, cette affaire sera peut-être notre dernière, sanglota-t-elle.

-Kate, je t'interdis de dire ça. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, que l'on ait des enfants, une maison et qu'on vive encore 40 ans l'un à côté de l'autre.

Katherine était sur le point de répondre mais la porte retentit dans un bruit de ferraille. Leur ravisseur venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Alors vous deux, vous en avez mis du temps. Je ne vous attendais plus, ironisa Green.

-Peter, cette histoire ne regarde pas ma fiancée. C'est entre nous deux, laisse-la partir, tenta l'écrivain.

-Tu me prends toujours pour un con Ricky, s'énerva son ancien camarade.

-Non. Mais pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas régler ça entre hommes ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ! Hurla-t-il.

L'homme se mit à faire les cents pas dans le garage, frappant les murs de rage. La douleur n'était que secondaire face à la haine que soulevait Castle dans son esprit.

Il s'accroupit face à l'écrivain.

-Tu as pourri ma vie.

-J'aimerais tant trouver les mots adéquats. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne cherche pas d'excuses …

Green l'interrompit.

-Je comprends pour quelle raison tu n'as pas avoué. La situation de l'époque t'en empêchait mais depuis le temps, tu aurais dû rétablir la vérité.

Kate observait la scène impuissante elle savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas intervenir. Braquer leur agresseur ne ferait que l'énerver et elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son homme.

-Tu as raison. J'aurais dû le faire, j'aurais dû te donner des explications, dire la vérité au public.

-Putain mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu joues le mec parfait … « Mais oui, je te comprends, j'ai fait une erreur », l'imita-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux je te dise d'autres ? Que je suis qu'une merde, un enfoiré, un salaud de première, un imposteur … et ben oui, je le suis. Je le pense depuis cette histoire ce foutu bout de papier me hante chaque jour que j'écris, chaque jour que je vis.

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu crois que tu n'en as déjà pas assez fait, il faut que tu continues ça fait plus de 20 ans que tu gâches mon existence.

-Lâche-nous et je ferais n'importe quoi pour rétablir la situation. Je te donnerais de l'argent, de quoi refaire ta vie mais nous séquestrer, ne sert à rien.

-Tu m'as abandonné comme un sac d'ordures et maintenant, tu voudrais t'occuper de moi … Tu te fous de ma gueule ! _S'emporta-t-il._ Pour ta gouverne, je ne vous laisserais pas partir. Je vous tiens ! C'est mon tour, je vais pourrir les dernières heures de ta vie.

Peter Green cracha ses dernières paroles en direction de la jolie détective.

Au regard que venait de lui lancer l'ancien camarade de Rick, elle sentait que le prochain quart d'heure serait intense en émotions.

Il voulait se venger de l'écrivain, le faire souffrir alors quoi de mieux que de torturer sa fiancée sous ses yeux.

Kate craignait les assauts de Peter mais bien plus encore, elle craignait le regard et la tristesse de son homme.

Son joliet s'approchait inexorablement de la jeune femme, prenant le temps d'observer la réaction de l'auteur.

Castle grimaçait, suait, se contorsionnait sur sa chaise pour sauver sa douce : peine perdue. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait voir sa femme apeurée à cause de lui.

-Peter, arrête ! Je t'en supplie, _l'implora-t-il_. Elle n'y est pour rien. Torture-moi ! Tue-moi mais laisse la tranquille.

-Rick, je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Je ne le supporterais pas. Laisse-le. Nous gagnerons ! … du temps, conclu-t-elle en articulant silencieusement.

L'auteur avait compris sa stratégie se laisser torturer pour gagner du temps. Cependant, comment laisser l'amour de sa vie se faire martyriser sans réagir ? Tel était le cruel constat auquel il devait faire face simple spectateur, il n'était pas maître de la situation.

Encaissant malgré lui sa tragique condition, il se cantonna aux ordres de sa fiancée. Si ses paroles s'avéraient … sa dernière volonté, il voulait la respecter, lui faire confiance une dernière fois.

Beckett essaya de tirer pour briser ses liens, ses poignets en souffraient trop. Une main rude vint caresser son ventre, déclenchant chez elle un frisson de dégout, accompagné des éclats de rire de Peter.

Voir sa femme lutter contre ce pervers s'avérait intense –trop intense.

-Stop ! C'est à moi de payer ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! S'égosilla l'auteur.

Kate, violée par cette ordure, il ne se la pardonnerait jamais se donner la mort resterait le seul remède à sa souffrance.

Se faire prendre, enculer, peu importe le terme, s'il évitait le pire à sa muse, il encaisserait toutes les souffrances de la terre.

-Désolé Ricky. Les hommes ne m'attirent pas.

Se reconcentrant sur sa future proie, Green prit un malin plaisir à titiller la raison de ses maux.

-Jolie femme. Rick, _l'interpella-t-il_. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

-Touche-là et je te bute !

Il gigotait afin de défaire ses menottes, or, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le flot de sang s'écoulant de ses poignets. La peur le gagnait de plus en plus, une peur viscérale et ancestrale de perdre l'autre …

-Babe, calme-toi. Ça va bien se passer, l'apaisa-t-elle.

Elle tentait de le rassurer alors qu'elle-même craignait la suite des évènements.

Si Green lui infligeait une torture physique, la torture psychologique que subissait son fiancé, à cet instant, l'attristait davantage.

Planté devant la jeune femme, Green effleura sa poitrine.

-Je vais adorer jouer avec eux.

Trop, c'était trop ! La jeune femme esquissa un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille, or la chaine l'attachant, la retint.

-Je savais que tu avais du caractère et un penchant dominateur …

Il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser mais elle lui décocha un coup de tête dans le nez.

-Salope ! Tu vas me le payer !

Green se saisit d'un couteau -l'observant un instant- et l'enfonça légèrement sur le bras de la lieutenant, faisant couler son sang. La brulure de lame dans sa chaire était vive. La douleur et la peur étaient insoutenables mais elle luttait pour ne pas hurler elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Relevant la tête, elle vit son homme il souffrait tout autant qu'elle.

Peter se saisit de son visage, l'immobilisant complètement. Elle était à sa merci. Sans sommation, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Kate qui tentait de le tenir éloigné. Voulant d'avantage, il lui ouvrit la bouche, forçant sa langue dans la cavité de la jeune femme.

Kate traversait un vrai calvaire la violence dont faisait preuve son agresseur l'apeurée, son haleine alcoolisé lui donnait la nausée, l'acte qui lui infligeait l'a dégouté. Cet acte intime, symbole de l'amour et du désir qu'elle partageait d'habitude avec Rick, était bafoué par son joliet.

-Putain ! Tu l'as fait souffrir ! Pleura Rick, en voyant sa femme sous les assauts de Peter.

Le détraqué –sans prendre en considération les remarques de l'écrivain- immisça sa main dans son jean. Elle redoutait ce moment pour elle mais aussi pour Rick elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

-Rick, ferme les yeux. Je t'en supplie, pour moi, mon amour. Je t'aime !

-Mais non Rick ! Regarde comment je vais bien m'occuper de ta muse ! Railla Peter.

-Non, Kate. Je ne peux pas, je t'aime !

-Fais le pour moi, pour nous … Rick, _l'interpela-t-elle_, je n'ai jamais aimé un autre homme que toi.

Ses paroles résonnaient comme des adieux, comme les derniers mots d'un condamné à mort … S'il lui arrivait ce qu'elle redoutait –le viol, la mort- elle souhaitait que l'homme de sa vie connaisse la profondeur de son amour.

Rick admira une dernière fois sa fiancée et obtempéra. Malgré ses paupières closes, un océan de tristesse ruisselait sur son visage.

Il ne distinguait plus que les sons et les odeurs. Parmi des milliers, il sentait l'odeur de cerise mêlée à celui du corps de sa femme. Il entendait sa respiration haletante, ses suffocations de peur et enfin un « zip ». Apothéose, summum de son mal-être, il reconnut le son d'une braguette ainsi que des froissements de vêtements.

Effectivement, Green, le pantalon et le slip en bas des chevilles, triomphait, le pénis à la main.

La vision cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à Kate l'a répugnée. Son ravisseur grognait à mesure de sa masturbation qui plus est, en l'observant.

Soudain, Peter se rapprocha et Katherine sentit sa main contre ses cuisses, fouillant l'intérieur de son pantalon. Elle le savait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une barrière à franchir et il violerait son intimité. Une larme perla sur son visage meurtri par la colère, la haine et la fatigue.

Au moment, où son premier doigt souleva sa culotte, son cœur loupa un battement. Dans un centimètre, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, il serait en elle, se mouvant tel un porc dans un champ boueux.

Toutefois, tout s'accéléra … Un bruit fracassant empli la pièce, les images, les cris, les hurlements, les coups de feu, le sang … tournaient dans la tête de Beckett.

Esposito, Ryan et Gates venaient de défoncer la porte, tuant de trois balles dans la tête Peter Green. Aucune échappatoire ne lui fut laissée.

Ryan détacha sa Boss tandis que Gates s'occupa de Rick.

-Ravie de vous revoir Boss, s'enthousiasma Kévin en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi.

Néanmoins, de l'autre côté de la pièce, la joie et le soulagement n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

-Monsieur Castle ? Vous allez bien ? S'enquit Victoria, soucieuse de voir Rick les yeux fermés.

-Non, sanglota-t-il.

-Beckett, venez Castle a besoin de vous.

Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, se stoppant net devant lui. Comme elle le lui avait demandé, ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

-Rick, mon amour. Tu peux ré-ouvrir les yeux, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui.

-C'est trop dur, sanglota-t-il.

-Babe, je suis vivante. Il ne m'a rien fait, je te le jure.

-C'est horrible, gémit-il.

Sans dire un mot, elle lui saisit la main, la déposant sur son sein afin qu'il sente son cœur battre. Un frisson l'a parcouru ce simple contact de son homme et le courant passait entre eux.

-Je veux voir tes yeux, ce bleu, dans lequel je me perds et dans lequel j'adore me réfugier.

Continuant de glisser sa main sur son corps, elle le vit peu à peu entrouvrir les yeux.

-J'ai eu si peur. Je t'aime Katherine, pleura Castle, en étreignant sa douce, les yeux maintenant ouverts.

Se détachant l'un de l'autre et la pression retombant d'un coup, ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser fougueux et torride. Leurs langues s'agitaient et se rencontraient dans des gémissements de plaisir, chacune voulant se prouver l'appartenance à l'autre.

Beckett ne sentait plus la douleur de sa blessure sanguinolente, Rick ne pleurait plus. La présence même de leurs collègues et de leur capitaine ne les gênait pas.

Digne du baiser de l'hôtel de ville de Doisneau, Castle et Beckett offraient un spectacle, une démonstration d'amour et d'attirance que seul, eux, pouvaient avoir le secret.

Seul fausse note ou ombre au tableau : Peter Green. Allongé au sol, à moitié nu, baignant dans son sang et la saleté des lieux, il devait rejoindre le long et périlleux chemins des enfers. Trois trous en pleine tête, il était hors d'état de nuire.

…

Un verre de vin rouge à la main, Kate et Rick trinquaient à l'amour qui triomphait face aux maux et aux guerres.

Néanmoins, Katherine pouvait sentir et voir que son homme était tracassé par quelque chose. Quelque chose, qui, elle se doutait avait un lien avec Peter Green.

Déposant leurs verres de Bordeaux sur la table basse, elle se blottit contre Rick qui plaça automatiquement un bras autour de ses épaules, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Son autre main vint se poser, sous la chemise de sa fiancée. La main calée sur le ventre de sa muse, il pouvait ressentir toutes ses émotions.

Toujours autant attendri par ce dernier contact, Kate vint poser sa main sur celle de Rick.

-Tu veux parler ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je crois …

Elle lui laissa le temps de prendre sa décision qui, à en croire les cercles qu'il dessinait sur son ventre s'avérait difficile. Le connaissant par cœur, elle savait que pas ce geste, il luttait intérieurement et songer à de multiples réflexions.

-Peter avait raison. Je ne mérite pas ma vie. L'argent que j'ai gagné, la popularité que mes fans m'apportent … reposent sur un mensonge, une fraude … toute ma vie repose sur une duperie. Je ne vaux pas mieux que les malfrats que tu arrêtes. Je ne suis qu'un plagiaire, un usurpateur mais en rien un écrivain. J'en suis encore à me demander comment toi, une femme honnête, droite, sublime et intelligente peut m'aimer.

-Rick. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas la femme idéale que tu viens de décrire. On a chacun nos zones d'ombre, nos fantômes … mais c'est ça qui nous lie, qui nous unie. Bien sûr que tu mérites ta vie, ton argent … C'est toi qui a écrit ces livres, ce n'est pas Peter. Et même si j'aime l'écrivain que tu es, j'aime davantage l'homme, le père attentionné, le fils aimant et le mari formidable.

Castle pleurait à chaudes larmes les mots de sa fiancée et la tension accumulée depuis son kidnapping devait s'écouler et c'est aujourd'hui que les vannes lâchèrent.

(…)

Rick, assis derrière son bureau, ressemblait à s'en méprendre à un homme d'affaire. Vérifiant, délégant, contrôlant, il ne laisserait rien au hasard. Sur le point de finaliser une opération, il vit sa fiancée s'installer sur ses genoux.

-D'accord. Au revoir. _Il raccrocha_.

-C'était qui ?

-Oh rien, esquiva l'écrivain.

-Je te trouve bien mystérieux depuis notre retour des Hampton.

-C'est rien. Je réfléchis sur la vie, tout simplement.

-Tu réfléchis au téléphone toi maintenant, le railla-t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu es curieuse.

-Oui, ça fait partie de mon métier.

-Pas faux, mais tu ne seras rien. C'est une surprise.

Kate fronça les sourcils elle voyait qu'il n'était pas disposé à lâcher le morceau si facilement. Cependant, elle avait en sa possession des armes auxquelles son amant succombait à chaque fois.

Elle décida de dégainer la plus précieuse d'entre elles : la séduction.

Glissant ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Rick, elle déposa une envolée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Certes, c'était une méthode peu conventionnelle mais elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui.

L'écrivain voyait très bien où sa douce voulait en venir, et décida de s'amuser de la situation.

Ils allaient tous les deux profiter d'un moment sensuel, sans qu'il vende la mèche. La surprise était bien trop importante pour qu'il se laisse déstabiliser par les atouts charnels –soit dit en passant, très intéressant – de sa fiancée.

(…)

Le samedi matin, tous les proches du couple « Caskett » étaient en effervescence alors que Katherine dormait paisiblement.

Castle s'était levé aux aurores, sans réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Si ses agissements de la semaine tourmentaient quelque peu Beckett, c'est que depuis leur retour des Hampton, il avait tout préparé. Le mariage tant attendu aurait lieu en ce jour.

Lanie, Ryan et Esposito préparaient le lieu de réception, sa mère et Alexis s'occuperaient en temps voulu de Kate et lui, arrangeait les dernières formalités avec le Maire et les invités – quoique petit comité.

Il désirait que ce mariage ne ressemble sur aucun point, à celui avorté par Green. Il souhaitait un évènement simple à leur image, avec leurs familles et leurs plus proches amis.

…

La lieutenant s'éveilla et se tourna dans le lit afin de se lover contre le torse chaud de son homme. Toutefois, la seule chose qu'elle rencontra fût son oreiller et des draps froids.

Légèrement grognonne de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un réveil langoureux, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où Martha et Alexis prenaient -déjà habillés- un thé.

-Bonjour Katherine !

-Bonjour Kate !

-Salut, vous deux ! Me suis-je réveillé, si tard que ça ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, il n'est que 8 heures mais nous avions des choses à faire, sourit la plus âgée.

-Ah … Vous savez où est passé Rick ?

-Oui.

Les trois femmes s'observèrent, chacune attendant la suite.

-Et ? S'impatienta la brunette.

-On ne peut rien te dire, déclara la plus jeune.

-Serait-ce en rapport avec une surprise ? Tenta Kate.

-Apparemment. Papa nous a donné des ordres, on n'a plus qu'à les suivre.

-D'accord … Dans quoi ton père s'est-il encore empêtré ? Lâcha-t-elle en buvant son café.

-Je ne sais pas, tu dois être habillé pour neuf heures.

-Une tenue spécifique ?

-Non. Richard, nous a simplement dit une tenue « qu'elle porterait pour aller au travail », récita l'actrice.

-Toute la famille Castle, liguée contre moi … Cette histoire m'inquiète, déclara-t-elle en regagnant leur chambre.

…

Beckett rejoignit le salon fin prête : les cheveux en cascade sur les épaules, un chemisier blanc à col gris, une veste de costume, un pantalon noir pincé, ses éternels talons, la montre de son père et sa bague de fiançailles.

-Je suis prête ! Lança Kate.

-Parfait. Maintenant, nous allons nous rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, déclara la jeune rousse.

-Taxi ?

-Non. Papa souhaite que nous prenions ta voiture.

-La Crown Vic ?

-Oui.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se saisit de ses clefs. Quoique Rick et les filles préparaient, c'était assez important pour que personne ne partage l'information avec elle.

Martha et Alexis lui indiquèrent l'itinéraire à suivre, se gardant de lui préciser la destination finale.

Néanmoins, connaissant New-York comme sa poche, Katherine comprenait que ses co-pilotes la faisaient tourner en rond.

-Vous savez que je suis flic ! Je m'en rends compte que l'on revient sur nos pas.

-Volonté de Richard ! S'exclama l'actrice.

Rien ne surprenant, pensa la lieutenant.

L'itinéraire qu'elle empruntait désormais … elle le connaissait par cœur. Pour cause, il menait à un parc, oui, un parc. Par n'importe lequel, celui où Rick et elle, avaient franchi les nombreuses étapes de leur couple : la première fois qu'elle avouait à demi-mots ses sentiments pour Rick, sa prise de conscience sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire, la demande en mariage et aujourd'hui, le mariage en lui-même.

Richard ne pouvait lui faire un plus beau cadeau.

Devant les grilles du parc, l'émotion était palpable.

Scotchée à l'entrée du parc, la jeune femme admirait les lieux. Les deux balançoires libres au vent, l'herbe foulée par ses amis, ses collègues, son père et enfin Weldon, le Maire.

Mille fois, elle avait rêvé de passer à l'acte et aujourd'hui, Richard transformait ce rêve en réalité.

Soudain, un fort coup de vent secoua le parc … rien de bien extraordinaire me direz-vous, seulement, la réaction des éléments face au contact visuel des futurs mariés.

Les yeux embués par des larmes, elle le vit. Rayonnant, Rick était vêtu d'une chemise bleue, d'un pantalon noir - sa tenue classique pour rejoindre sa muse au 12th – et sa mèche rebelle qui faisait tant craquée sa muse.

Attirés par une force surnaturelle, Castle et Beckett se retrouvèrent front contre front.

-Rick, c'est merveilleux, murmura-t-elle par peur de briser l'instant.

-Ça te plait ? J'avais peur … ce n'est pas ce dont tu rêvais.

-Ce qui m'importe, c'est toi et moi. En plus, je pense que tu n'as pas choisi ce jour, purement au hasard.

-Non, _sourit-il_. Tu voulais voir ta mère dans le miroir quand tu essayais ta robe alors j'ai décidé qu'en célébrant notre mariage, le jour de la Saint Johanna, tu la verrais dans le miroir de la vie.

-Je t'aime tellement, sanglota-t-elle.

Epouser Richard serait, à coup sûr, la meilleure décision de toute sa vie. Il avait tout mis en œuvre afin d'éviter toute ressemblance avec leur précédent mariage annulé. Le décor, le lieu, leurs vêtements, rien n'étaient similaires. Ah ! Si ! Similaire au couple, à leur vie, à leur amour …

Les émotions tendant à leur paroxysme, laissèrent place à une tension érotique des plus électriques.

Déposant dans un premier temps leurs lèvres dans un simple contact, le baiser devint vite endiablé. Tournant, se dominant, se caressant, leurs langues ne faisaient plus qu'une étouffant par la même occasion leurs râles et autres gémissements d'envie.

Alexis se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter quelques mots à destination des deux tourtereaux qui fusionnaient à merveille.

-Il ne manque plus que vous.

Leur bulle d'ivresse, éclatée, ils se rendirent main dans la main devant le Maire.

Applaudis et sifflés de toute part, ils écoutaient maintenant Weldon prononçait les mots qui feraient d'eux, époux et épouse.

Au fil du discours de Rob, comme aimait le surnommer Castle, les invités sentaient les larmes monter.

Jim et Martha, assis côte à côté voyaient leurs enfants concrétisaient 6 ans de relation Alexis, témoin de son père, se réjouissait du bonheur du couple et enfin, Lanie, témoin de sa meilleure amie, rayonnait devant sa plus belle réussite.

-Maintenant, nous allons procéder aux échanges des vœux, déclara le Maire.

Rick s'approcha de l'oreille de Kate.

-Sans filets, ça va aller ?

-Je les connais par cœur, susurra-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je commence. Le meilleur pour la fin, sourit l'écrivain.

L'azur se fixant à l'émeraude, il débuta ses vœux.

_**J'espère que les moments difficiles que vous avez vécu seront effacés par cette fin ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce mariage ? Etonnant ? Décevant ? Lâchez-vous sur les commentaires ! **_

_**Je vous dis à dimanche pour le DERNIER chapitre où l'amour sera au rendez-vous avec les vœux ainsi qu'une surprise de taille ! Il sera plus court et s'apparentera à un épilogue. **_

_**M.**_


	14. HoneyWedding !

**Chapitre 14 : HoneyWedding !**

_**C'est avec fierté que je vs présente le dernier chapitre de cette fic'. Longue et périlleuse pourront être les qualificatifs de cette histoire mais j'ai pris plaisir à vous emmener avec moi. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs qui me sont fidèles et à qui je dois bcp. Sur cette déclaration, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **_

_**ATTENTION Rated M avec scènes très explicites. Il faut dire que je suis sortie des sentiers battus pour une fois. J'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas trop. Il fallait quelque chose de spéciale. **_

_**fafou65 : Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie de voir ton impatience.**_

_**Guest : Merci pour tn comment' et heureuse que tu apprécies mes écrits. Je ne pouvais pas faire trop de mal à Kate, c'est qd même l'un des personnages principaux. Et oui, j'ai décidé de couper aux vœux car dans la série, je trouve qu'ils revêtent une certaine importance.**_

* * *

_{Rick s'approcha de l'oreille de Kate._

_-Sans filets, ça va aller ?_

_-Je les connais par cœur, susurra-t-elle. _

_-Dans ce cas, je commence. Le meilleur pour la fin, sourit l'écrivain._

_L'azur se fixant à l'émeraude, il débuta ses vœux.}_

-Lors de ma première arrestation, par toi ma chère détective, je te connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais je voulais en savoir plus. Tu étais un mystère, une énigme que je voulais résoudre. Ta vie professionnelle passait avant tout le reste mais je voyais que derrière cette carapace, se cachait une femme blessée et heurtée par la vie. J'ai donc essayé, chaque jour, de dessiner un sourire sur ton visage avec ce café et ces always, symboles de notre union. J'ai découvert cette symétrie frappante entre nos esprits et nos corps, j'ai eu l'impression que la chance venait de me sourire. Etre ton partenaire fut synonyme de montagnes russes. J'ai passé des moments magiques, émouvants, terrifiants mais devenir ta moitié fut l'un des meilleurs moments que j'ai pu vivre avec toi.

Nous ne sommes jamais promis de devenir cette rareté que constitue le couple idéal mais je peux te dire qu'à mes yeux, nous remplissons toutes les cases exigées. Entre nous, l'attirance mutuelle est évidente, le sexe sublime et pour moi, j'ai trouvé mon alter égo, mon âme sœur. Je n'ai qu'une idée fixe : finir ma vie à tes côtés.

_Kate attendrie, ne pouvait contenir ses larmes devant une telle déclaration. _

Tu m'as appris tant de choses sur l'amour. Je croyais connaître ce sentiment … Toutefois, face à celui que nous nous portons, c'était une bien pâle imitation. Je n'avais jamais su ce que c'était d'aimer une femme à un point fleurant la déraison, à un point de se sentir mort, vidé quand elle n'est pas à nos côtés. Ce sentiment d'amour, dépaysant, grisant que l'on ne peut connaitre qu'auprès de la femme de sa vie, je l'ai découvert grâce à toi, Katherine et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour cela.

Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée … J'adore te regarder dormir, caresser ta peau soyeuse, écouter l'éclat de ton rire …

Je t'aime Kate.

_Rick, les larmes aux yeux, peina à redémarrer son discours. Tous ses souvenirs, ses bons moments lui revenaient en tête comme une douce mélodie. _

Et si, j'allais oublier ! _Rigola-t-il_. Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais être ennuyant et de te faire l'amour bien plus souvent que les seuls jours de fête nationale.

Cette dernière phrase, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre eu au moins raison des larmes de sa fiancée qui se mit à rire.

Les invités, applaudissant à l'unisson, ne pouvaient qu'admirer l'écrivain dans toute sa splendeur, l'écrivain dans son monde, l'écrivain au milieu des mots. Pourtant, Castle avait raturé, griffonné, réécris des centaines de fois ce discours qu'il voulait sincère, profond … à la hauteur de ses sentiments pour Kate.

Rick s'approcha de sa muse, une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

-Castle ! Si je ne m'abuse, je n'ai pas dit embrassez la mariée, râla faussement Weldon.

Un sourire contrit et les deux fiancés reprirent place l'un en face de l'autre avec, en fond sonore, les rires de leurs proches, amusés de leur connexion permanente.

Beckett reprit son sérieux et puisa dans l'amour que son partenaire lui portait afin de partager avec lui, avec ses proches les sentiments démesurés qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre.

-Je me sentais seule et, derrière ma façade d'accro au travail, je voulais m'investir émotionnellement car rien n'est plus grisant qu'une histoire d'amour. Tu as réussi, là où tout le monde a échoué.

Notre histoire a été parasitée, à la suite de mes faux pas, mes affaires de cœur qui n'étaient qu'une succession de bévues mais j'ai compris que je n'aimais qu'une seule personne : toi. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, tu avais conquis mon cœur, mon âme, mon esprit et mon corps.

Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et mon cœur sur les sentiments que je te porte, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je me lançais dans une nouvelle aventure, totalement inconnue mais je savais que je trouverais tes bras forts et réconfortants pour m'accueillir.

En théorie, sur le papier, rien n'apparaissait simple ou parfait mais un jour tu m'as dit que nous ne vivions pas sur le papier et tu avais raison.

Des années plus tôt, je déclarais que l'homme que j'épouserai serait mon 'one and done' et grâce à toi, ce rêve se réalise.

Je t'aime.

_Voir Rick, les larmes aux yeux à cause de son discours, lui le maître de la plume, l'a troublée. _

Tu me suis partout, tu m'apparais sans cesse avec tes sourires, tes frasques, tes blagues, ton amour, tu rayonnes dans mes nuits, tu brilles dans mes songes, tu resplendis dans mes jours. Je te vois toujours et partout, j'aspire sans cesse au bonheur d'être près de toi, de te posséder. J'aime sentir tes bras puissants autour de moi, ton odeur, me blottir contre ton torse et par-dessus tout, enfouir ma tête au creux de ton cou.

Et je suis sûre que nous arriverons à maintenir, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie l'état d'harmonie né au moment où nos lèvres se sont goutées pour la première fois.

_Inconsciemment, instinctivement, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure la simple pensée des lèvres de son homme sur son corps était féérique. _

Ton humour, ton air faussement gamin me font et me feront craquer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est pourquoi, je m'engage également à ce que tu ne t'ennuies jamais en ma présence et que les actes les plus intimes que nous partageons fassent partie intégrante de notre quotidien.

Le comité du mariage, tellement touché, émerveillé par la sincérité et la justesse des mots de Beckett mit un moment avant d'applaudir. La jeune lieutenant, si renfermée, si réservée devenait aujourd'hui, cette femme amoureuse, épanouie et libérée.

Le Maire, lui aussi en train de se remettre de ses émotions, prononça les interrogations tant attendues par nos deux fiancés.

-Richard Alexander Rodger Castle, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Katherine Houghton Beckett, ici présente ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Richard Alexander Rodger Castle, ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Très bien. Maintenant, nous allons procéder aux échanges des alliances, expliqua Rob.

Alexis s'approcha de son père et lui tendit l'alliance.

Sans grande surprise, Kate portait encore sa bague de fiançailles. Il retira d'abord la bague qu'il remplaça par une alliance, un simple anneau d'or, gravé d'un Always. La bague de fiançailles toujours à la main, il l'a disposa à son autre main.

Lanie vint à son tour apportait l'alliance à sa meilleure amie.

Katherine se saisit de la main de son homme et fit coulisser l'anneau le long de son annulaire.

Tous les deux, les larmes aux yeux se perdirent dans un regard silencieux dont seul eux avaient l'expérience.

-En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat de New-York, _proclama le Maire_, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Pointe de gêne, de timidité ou d'appréhension, pourtant non fondée, aucun des deux jeunes mariés ne supprimait l'espace entre leurs bouches alors que quelques minutes auparavant, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre.

Une explication ?

Ce baiser ne revêtait et n'allait pas avoir la même saveur que les nombreux autres qu'ils avaient pu partager.

Ce simple baiser, à priori anodin, serait leur premier contact en tant que mari et femme.

Néanmoins, effaçant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, Rick et Kate s'embrassèrent. Ce qui, en temps normal, s'apparentait à un baiser de démonstration, d'apparat, d'accomplissement, muta rapidement, chez nos deux partenaires, en acte intime et sensuel.

Emportés dans leur élan, leur bonheur, leur joie, ils n'étaient plus que cette seule et unique entité : un couple marié.

Entendant les applaudissements et les sifflements crépiter autour d'eux, l'écrivain et sa muse reprirent conscience de la présence des invités.

(…)

Quand le train d'atterrissage de l'avion toucha le tarmac, Katherine ne savait toujours pas le lieu de leur lune de miel.

Son époux avait réglé tous les détails de sa prise de congé à la réservation de l'hôtel, en passant par la confection des valises.

Cependant, quand la jeune femme fût saisie par les flocons et le froid polaire, elle savait. Son mari venait de réaliser un de ses rêves : découvrir la Norvège.

Le soleil pâle ne réchauffait pas l'atmosphère, or sa simple présence égayait les mœurs et les cœurs. Soleil contre neige, rayons contre flocons, froideur ambiante contre chaleur humaine, cette région représentait le pays des opposés mais des opposés qui s'attiraient et se complétaient.

Opposés mais si proches à la fois que symbolisaient tant nos deux jeunes mariés.

…

-Bonjour ! Nous avons une réservation au nom de Madame et Monsieur Rodger-Castle.

Accoudés au desk, les deux tourtereaux se dévoraient du regard pendant que la réceptionniste cherchait leur chambre.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se présentaient officiellement comme mari et femme. Cette dénomination si formelle, si conformiste, qui ne ressemblait, que très peu au couple atypique que formaient Richard et Kate, résonnait, désormais, comme un refrain mélodieux, une symphonie achevée …

-Effectivement, chambre 47, _acquiesça l'hôtesse en leur remettant un badge magnétique. _Je dis au groom de monter vos valises. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable séjour dans notre établissement.

Le couple la remercia et prit la suite du bagagiste. Escortés par le garçon d'étage, ils gravirent les sept étages et regagnèrent leur quartier.

Enfin seuls, Katherine se laissa à admirer les lieux : une suite charmante, à la décoration soignée où le design fondait avec l'ancien et le tout, couronnés par une vue panoramique sur les forêts enneigées.

Le mobilier n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands hôtels français : le lit, d'une taille démesurée lui inspirait déjà un nombre incalculable de scenarios, aussi charnels les uns que les autres la salle de bain, grande comme son ancien appartement, n'attisait que davantage ses pensées peu catholiques mais la seule chose qui accaparait ses pensées et son esprit était son homme qui l'encerclait.

-Rick, je trouve cet endroit merveilleux, souffla-t-elle.

-J'en suis ravi.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et se dirigea vers la table basse où trônait fièrement un Château Petrus de 2012.

Le liquide rouge nappant les verres, Rick en offrit à sa muse qui souriait quant à la symbolique du millésime. 2012, année où ils avaient sauté le pas, franchi la ligne du simple partenariat amical. Comme si la tension n'était pas assez présente, le frôlement de leurs doigts ne fit que raviver l'arc électrique naissant entre leurs corps.

Le regard scintillant, pétillant, ils partageaient un silence complice.

-A nous !

-A notre amour !

Brisant la quiétude des lieux, le tintement du cristal fit écho à leurs toasts.

La gorge et le palais, étourdis par le précieux liquide, Kate prit le verre de son homme et le déposa sur la table de nuit, à côté du sien.

-Tu veux que j'appelle la réception pour qu'on nous monte notre repas ?

Kate s'approcha de lui dans un déhanché sensuel, secouant négativement la tête.

-J'ai autre chose en tête … Je veux découvrir … ce que cela fait de … faire l'amour à un homme marié.

-Même si l'homme en question est marié à une épouse merveilleuse, sensible, intelligente, sexy …

Mais Rick fut interrompu dans son énumération par une femme mariée voulant à tous prix le faire sien. Les lèvres et les mains toujours en pleine action, tout le corps de la jeune femme transpirait l'envie et le désir.

Menant son époux à la salle de bain, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie inaugurer comme il se devait la baignoire.

L'écrivain, connaissant sa muse par cœur savait où elle le menait. Kate portait une attention tout particulière aux bains certains prêteront une explication phycologique à cette habitude mais pour elle, c'était un moyen de s'évader. Même seule, elle appréciait se décontracter, se vider l'esprit dans l'eau chaude avec un verre de vin rouge et un livre de son auteur préféré entre les mains. Ce rituel ne fit que prendre une nouvelle dimension, une nouvelle teinte quand l'auteur en question était devenu son petit-ami.

Souriante contre ses lèvres, elle se détacha de lui. Elle ouvrit les robinets et versa des sels de mer ainsi qu'un lait de douche à l'amande.

L'eau à parfaite température et la mousse soyeuse de lait présageaient un moment des plus agréables pour les jeunes mariés.

Se défiant du regard de manière aussi charnelle que sensuelle, Kate commença à retirer ses chaussures et sa veste.

-Ce soir, c'est ton soir donc je t'offre un spectacle qui je l'espère te plaira, murmura son mari à son oreille.

Appuyée au chambranle de la porte, elle se préparait au spectacle qu'allait lui offrir son homme. Un mixe de sensualité et d'humour pouvait décrire les prémices du strip-tease de Castle.

Rick entama son effeuillage par ses chaussures qu'il lança à travers la pièce où sa veste et ses chaussettes finirent quelques instants plus tard.

Amusée mais aussi attendrie, Kate se mordait la lèvre d'impatience. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : renouer avec le corps de son époux.

Les yeux rivés aux jades de sa femme, il déchira bestialement les deux pans de sa chemise, envoyant valser les boutons sur le sol carrelé. Etonnée et émoustillée, la lieutenant laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. La chemise, autre cadavre parmi ses vêtements, l'écrivain s'attarda à son dernier rempart : son pantalon. Avec délicatesse et minutie, il défit sa ceinture pour la retirer d'un coup sec. Cette dernière à la main, il s'approcha de son épouse d'une démarche virile et assurée. Déposant la lanière de cuir derrière sa nuque, il s'accola à son corps.

Très –très- intéressée par ce rapprochement, Kate ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa d'unir leurs bouches. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur l'esprit joueur de Rick qui dévia au dernier moment sur son oreille.

-Patience …

Il se recula, sourire aux lèvres, et observa attentivement la femme frustrée qui luttait contre son envie de lui sauter dessus. Elle tortillait la ceinture de son homme entre ses doigts et savourait la vue du torse large et rassurant de celui-ci.

Les mains sur son pantalon, Rick le déboutonna dans une lenteur languissante pour –enfin- défaire sa braguette. Retenue, par aucune autre attache, son dernier habit tomba à ses pieds qui finirent de le retirer. Seulement vêtu de son magnifique boxer moulant, l'imagination n'avait plus sa place sur les possibles scénarios de la soirée. Sensuellement, il ôta son sous-vêtement laissant à la vue de sa dulcinée, son attribut tendu de désir pour elle.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux perdus entre son visage et sa virilité, Kate, envieuse de s'unir et surtout de profiter de ce mâle plus que doté par mère nature, s'approcha de lui d'une démarche aguicheuse.

-Je t'attends, déclara-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la baignoire.

-J'arrive de suite …

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà nue, exposée au regard intense de son époux.

Enjambant la baignoire, la jeune femme s'assit sur ses cuisses pour l'encercler de ses fines et interminables gambettes. Les bras autour de son cou, elle comptait le remercier d'une manière dont il se rappellerait longtemps. Elle avait conscience des gros efforts fournis par Rick afin de jouer de son corps, nu, devant elle. Depuis son accident, Castle n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans une glace sans se sentir repoussant ou écorché par la vie. Les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse, ses bras et ses jambes ne faisaient que lui remémoraient son cauchemar … comme s'il revivait sans cesse et inlassablement cet épisode tragique.

Pourtant, Katherine ne cessait de lui dire, de lui prouver le contraire car elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, séduisant, craquant et terriblement sexy il n'avait rien à envier aux autres hommes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer.

Néanmoins, pour l'écrivain, l'entendre était une chose mais l'assimiler en était encore une autre.

Donc, la seule et unique raison qui ait pu le pousser à se confronter au regard de sa femme … c'était sa femme, elle-même. Il avait dépassé ses limites, abattu ses murs pour elle et par amour.

-Merci Babe. C'était merveilleux, susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Le spectacle vous a plu Madame Castle ? Gémit-il sous les baisers de sa muse.

-Vous n'avez pas idée Monsieur Castle. J'espère que vous apprécierez également MA surprise …

Rick n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une tornade surgissait déjà sur ses lèvres, emportant tout sur son passage. Elle goutait à sa langue comme si sa vie en dépendait … comme si elle essayait de distinguer sa saveur … un doux mélange salé-sucré dont elle ne se rassasierait jamais.

Tous les deux, corps contre corps, peau contre peau, ils n'étaient plus elle, ils n'étaient plus lui, ils étaient eux. Elle raffolait de cette partition instrumentalisée par leurs sifflements, leurs murmures et cette chorégraphie, menée par leurs mains, leurs doigts … semblables à un pianiste volant sur ses touches.

Rick, plus qu'actif à malaxer et pétrir ses fesses ne faisait que confirmer sa décision de lui offrir CE cadeau.

Les pulsations qu'elle reconnaissait entre ses jambes, les frémissements qui parcouraient tout son être, cette chaleur qui irradiait ses reins, cette impression de vide dans son estomac … tout lui indiquait qu'elle était fin prête.

Cueillant le souffle chaud de son homme entre deux baisers, Kate en profita pour se retourner et s'asseoir entre ses cuisses.

Si de son côté tous les voyants étaient au vert, à fortiori, l'érection de l'écrivain ne pouvait que trahir le même état d'excitation.

Rick poursuivait son exploration linguale sur son oreille, son cou, son épaule, son bras, partout. En effet, même s'il possédait toutes les clefs de la silhouette de son épouse, il chérissait ses formes, ses grains de beauté, ses imperfections qu'il pouvait redessiner les yeux fermés. Aveugle, s'il devenait, il s'enivrerait de ses effluves de cerises et de cette odeur corporelle qui la caractérisait tant : ni sucrée, ni salée, ni florale, simplement elle.

Rattrapé par les gémissements de sa femme, Castle se laissa bercer par cette délicate musique.

Aussi ardente qu'un volcan en éruption, Beckett entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Rick, ce soir … c'est aussi ton soir… Et je souhaite t'offrir quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore découvert, dévoila-t-elle d'une voix suave.

L'écrivain réfléchit un instant une idée surgit à son esprit mais ils n'avaient jamais clairement abordé le sujet ensemble. Incertain sur les intentions de sa muse, il préféra botter en touche.

-Tu sais que je t'ai déjà gouté, murmura-t-il.

A cette réplique, elle reconnaissait bien là, l'homme prévenant et attentionné qu'elle venait d'épouser. Peu enclin, à verbaliser, elle se recula jusqu'à ce que son postérieur entre en contact avec sa virilité.

Les pensées de l'auteur étaient maintenant claires. Ce soir, l'amour de sa vie lui offrait cet acte, cette partie de son intimité qu'il n'avait pas encore découverte. Toutefois, la raison l'emportant sur sa libido, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

-Kate, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Hum, hum, acquiesça la concernée, inquiète quant à la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-Je sais que tu … ne l'as jamais fait et je ne veux pas que tu te forces ou que tu te sentes obligée de quoi que ce soit … ou de faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, parce que je t'ai fait ce pauvre strip-tease.

-Rick. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas « un pauvre » strip-tease. J'ai apprécié les efforts que tu as fourni pour me l'offrir et encore plus, le spectacle en lui-même. Quelle femme ne rêverait pas de voir son mari, qui plus est un vrai apollon, exposé à son seul regard ?

-Oui mais tu ne m'es pas redevable.

-Je sais, _rétorqua la brunette de manière sure_. Je n'ai peut-être jamais fait … ça, mais j'ai vraiment envie de partager cette expérience avec toi. En aucune autre relation, je ne me suis sentie autant en confiance et si épanouie. Je sais qu'avec l'homme de ma vie … qui est doux, attentif et aimant, tout va bien se passer.

-Oh, Katherine. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, s'émut l'écrivain.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Babe.

C'est donc dans une extrême délicatesse que Rick recommença à l'embrasser, à la caresser, à l'effleurer. Elle frissonnait, elle haletait, chaque contact était un assaut avorté, une convoitise inaccessible. De ses mains expertes, il voulait qu'elle se lâche complètement, qu'elle oublie son nom, le lieu, les évènements … tout. Cette première fois se devait d'être magique et un moment jouissif pour les deux amants.

Caressant le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt partir vers un chemin de luxure et d'amour.

Etrange contradiction, Kate était à la fois excitée, hâtive mais tiraillée par une légère appréhension. Telle une plume au vent, elle sentit la main de son homme frôler ses fesses et se jouer de ses zones érogènes. Au bord des abîmes du désir, elle le perçut en elle. Il s'immisçait avec prudence, à l'affût d'une moindre plainte, d'un moindre mal-être.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme était à des années lumières de la douleur. Elle soupirait.

De passion ?

D'envie ?

Elle n'aurait su répondre à l'instant où son mari l'a fit complètement sien.

Comme si tenue en haleine depuis le début, ses poumons se vidèrent dans une longue et erratique expiration. C'était nouveau et tellement grisant.

-Ça va ? S'enquit l'écrivain.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Rick resta immobile, profitant de cette sensation chaude, humide, enserrée qui ne faisait que décupler son excitation. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou amorcer un mouvement qui pouvait lui faire peur ou pire, mal. Cependant, Kate n'attendait qu'une chose que son homme se mût en elle.

-Rick … tu … peux …

Heureux, il répondit à sa requête. Caressant ses cuisses musclées, il débuta un lent et long va et viens. Plus l'étreinte durée, plus elle le sentait fébrile il tremblait, gémissait ce qui aiguisait davantage son plaisir. A chaque mouvement, elle se contractait autour de lui, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour se concentrer il ne voulait partir seul.

Déposant ses lèvres de coton sur l'omoplate de sa dulcinée et les mains fermement accrochées à sa taille, Rick accentua ses coups de reins faisant rencontrer sa virilité avec ses fesses. Il désirait qu'ils s'abandonnent tous les deux au septième ciel. Cette soirée n'était pas la sienne ou celle de son épouse, c'était la leur.

Pantelante et prise de bouffée de chaleur, Katherine le sentait dans son intégralité –partout et tout le temps – frappait encore et encore son postérieur. Elle ne distinguait plus rien, à part l'orgasme démentiel qui la guettait. Ses soupires mélangés aux râles de son mâle eut raison d'elle. La jeune lieutenant tressaillit dans un autre monde, au moment même où son mari prit sa suite.

Pour les deux, cette libération fut dévastatrice, ravageuse mais incroyablement salvatrice.

Toujours dans cette bulle post-orgasmique, Rick se retira tendrement pour laisser sa douce libre de ses mouvements.

Etrangement sereine et apaisée, la brunette se retourna et embrassa son écrivain. Front contre front et les mains en coupe sur ses joues mal-rasées, elle distinguait une lueur de plénitude, que lui aussi pouvait se targuer de voir à travers son reflet ils ne regrettaient pas. Ils venaient, encore une fois, de vivre une nouvelle expérience. Ce n'était ni une bombe sale, ni une chambre froide mais encore une étape dans leur vie à deux.

…

Après avoir testé la quasi-totalité du mobilier de la chambre, le couple reposait sur le lit, en paix.

Kate était couchée sur le ventre, nue bien entendu, une jambe allongée et l'autre légèrement fléchie elle souriait de ces douces et passionnées étreintes partagées avec son mari.

Rick, qui d'ailleurs, également en tenu d'Adam, arborait un visage radieux quasi enfantin. A moitié allongé sur sa femme, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes et les doigts entrelacés, il s'amusait à déposer des milliers de baisers entre ses omoplates.

Jouant à faire tourner l'alliance de son mari, Katherine se sentait libre comme si une partie d'elle était complètement accomplie. Elle avait accepté d'être heureuse, de savourer son bonheur et surtout de l'aimer, lui, l'homme de sa vie.

Amusé de la manière dont son épouse tournoyait son anneau doré autour de son doigt, il fut pris de la même envie, accompagné de la même introspection. Ce petit bijou n'était pas grand par la taille mais sa symbolique résumait la longue et difficile histoire d'amour entre lui et sa muse. Malgré les épreuves, les faux-pas, les disputes, les mensonges –qu'ils n'effaceraient pour rien au monde- ils en étaient là, fous amoureux comme en premier jour et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

-Tu sais que cette nuit est la seconde meilleure de mon existence, déclara Rick.

Le moment, brisé, par cette révélation eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour la jeune femme.

-Même si je n'ai pas mon arme, tu sais que je peux te tuer à mains nues, dit-elle sans bouger.

-Hop ! Hop ! Tu étais aussi dans la première, se défendit-il.

Une fois de plus, il s'était joué d'elle et comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas marché, elle avait couru. Se retournant, elle le fixait, grimaçant en cherchant la première nuit.

-Laquelle ?

-La première, chère Madame Rodger-Castle, c'est lorsque tu es venu pour la première fois à moi. J'ai eu l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels avant. Je pouvais enfin aimer et chérir la femme dont j'étais fou épris depuis des années.

Beckett ne savait comment mais Castle avait toujours ce don de l'émouvoir, de la surprendre.

-Moi aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. A ce moment-là … j'étais certaine que tu étais le bon.

Son écrivain l'embrassa, touché par une si belle révélation.

-Mais je dois dire que cette nuit, faire l'amour, non pas à mon fiancé mais à mon mari, était un rêve exaltant, le taquina la jeune femme.

-Je pense que je ne peux que m'incliner, _s'amusa l'écrivain_. Je pense que les mots seraient de trop pour te remercier, t'aimer … et que sais-je encore.

-Je t'aime.

-Always.

En chœur et à l'unisson, ils se murmurèrent les plus beaux et les plus doux mots créés sur terre ceux qui apaisent, ceux qui rassurent, ceux qui forment la paix et contrent les guerres.

Ils ne savaient pas s'ils rêvaient, si toute cette histoire n'était que l'œuvre utopique de Thomas More, s'ils n'étaient que les acteurs d'un producteur, les marionnettes d'un théâtre mais ils s'aimaient, et là était l'évidence.

« The End of the beginning »

* * *

_**C'est l'heure des adieux. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de l'histoire et surtout de vous, chers lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, auxquels je me ferais un plaisir de répondre ! Même ceux qui d'habitude passent sans laisser de trace … **_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouveaux OS, fanfics et un nouveau projet … C'est une surprise, je ne vous en dirais pas plus. **_

_**M. qui vous adore tous ! **_

_**NB : Je ne suis pas responsable de mes écrits et encore moins de mon imagination tordue ;-) **_


End file.
